Ninja Evolution
by Thatdude2106
Summary: Minato decided to act as a father and husband instead of a Hokage.  How will things turn out in a new world so different from the Elemental Nations?
1. Chapter 1

Kushina slowly opened her eyes. She stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. A confused look appeared in her eyes. Is she in a hospital? That couldn't be possible. Minato was supposed to seal away the last of her spirit inside of Naruto. Naruto! She shot up. Pain flared through her entire body making her bite her lip in pain.

The doors to the room opened up. A young man in a wheelchair rolled into the room. He had a bald head and kind eyes. "I see you are finally awake. I am Professor Charles Xavier. I must admit I didn't expect you to wake so soon," said Charles.

"_I don't understand you," _said Kushina.

Charles chuckled. He began to speak a different language. _"Forgive me, I assumed you knew _English_. My name is _Charles Xavier_ I found and your son in the middle of the city. It was quite a scene, but do not worry, I made sure that no one would ask any questions."_

Kushina gained a look of relief. _"My son. Is he ok? Is Naruto ok?"_

"_He is fine. Though I bet he has been missing his mother." _Charles gestured to the right side of her bed. Kushina turned her head to find a baby sleeping in a small bed next to her. Her eyes softened as she stared down at her son. Naruto. She pressed her fingers to his stomach. To her surprise, she could only channel a very small amount of chakra. It was enough to activate a seal. A seal that never showed up. Kushina's eyes widened, as she couldn't sense the tiniest bit of demonic presence.

"_I found this on you," _Charles handed her a scroll. She took the scroll and opened it up.

**Dear My Love,**

**I know we had a plan in store, but I couldn't go through with it. I love Konoha with all my heart. However, I love you and Naruto much more. I did this not as a Hokage, but as a father. I activated a space-time jutsu that would use the Kyuubi as a source. Then I activated what was left of my chakra into you so that you would live to be able to take care of Naruto.**

**If the space-time jutsu worked then you will be transported to a new time era. An era that will probably feel like a brand new world. Naruto will be able to grow up as a normal boy not a Jinchuuriki that will be feared and hated by others for a crime he did not commit. I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish. Know that I will always love you and Naruto. I give my life for both of you.**

**Love,**

**Your Foolish Husband**

Tears streamed down Kushina's face. 'Minato, you fool.' She clutched the letter tightly to her chest. Kushina smiled knowing that her son would grow up as a normal child not a Jinchuuriki.

Charles spoke. _"Ma'am, I would like to offer you a place here at the Institute." _Kushina's eyes widened as his voice appeared in her head. His mouth didn't move as he spoke again. 'I apologize for reading your mind, but I felt it necessary given the circumstances that I found you. Now that I know you are not a threat, I believe we should talk about the new time era you have landed in. Kushina gained a hard look.

**Four Years Later - Xavier Institute**

Naruto punched the air. He wore a white karate gi with a white sash. Kushina sat on a bench watching as Naruto practiced what she had taught him. She wore a sleeveless white tank top that showed a good amount of cleavage and tight blue jeans with black sandals. Her long red hair that used to fall down past her waist had been cut short so that it fell down a couple inches past her shoulders. A light giggled escape she as Naruto lost focus as he spotted a butterfly. "Naruto-chan," smiled Kushina.

"Hehe! Sorry," grinned Naruto. He went back to punching.

"Kicks now," Kushina ordered. Naruto eagerly began to kick.

Professor Xavier came rolling up next to Kushina. "I see Naruto is out training again. He certainly does have a one-track mind."

Kushina smiled. "He loves to train. Gets that from me. Minato much preferred to read or work on new techniques. I was always the one who preferred to use my fists to get the job done." A feral smile appeared on her face. Charles got a slightly scared look.

Xavier watched as Naruto trained. Kushina Namikaze. She had arrived four years in a most peculiar way. A black hole opened up in the middle of New York City and she dropped out of it with her newborn baby. Fortunately, he had been around to erase the minds of all those who witnessed it. He had then taken them both back to the Institute. Each of them possessed the x-gene.

That isn't what surprised him the most. Kushina claimed to be from a time period where ninja ruled. He had a feeling that it is mostly likely she had arrived from a separate dimension not traveled from the past. It is a theory that he couldn't prove. Anyway, she came from a world filled with ninja who had special abilities that rivals his own. She had lost the ability to perform her unique techniques except for the strange seals that she could make. He still remembered being in shock as she drew a seal upon a piece of paper then made it explode with the power of a grenade.

Kushina may have lost her ability to use ninjutsu, but she is still a force to be reckoned with. She possessed superhuman speed, strength, and reflexes. The woman is a trained assassin and had been very good at it.

Naruto inherited all of his mother's ability and then some. He is faster and stronger then other children his age. Kushina is training him to control she his powers. She hadn't decided whether to teach him jutsu, but she did plan to teach him to control his chakra.

"There is a Chuck E. Cheeses if you wish to go into town. I managed to pull a few strings and get you a driver's license," smiled Charles holding out a card.

"Sugoi!" Kushina reverted to Japanese on instinct.

"Please drive the speed limit," Charles sighed, as the woman didn't even hear him. Kushina grabbed Naruto and ran over to the garage. A chuckle escaped the man. He soon groaned as the van sped out of the garage through the grass before almost crashing into the gates. Perhaps giving her a driver's license wasn't the best thing.

**Break**

"That was so much fun!" yelled Naruto. "Can we go back tomorrow? Please!"

Kushina giggled. "Calm down Naruto-chan. If you behave properly I'll think about going again." Chuck E. Cheese is a brilliant place for kids. For adults it is a walking nightmare. Kids screaming and running around like wild animals. She definitely wouldn't be going back there except on special occasions.

Naruto looked around at all the buildings. He didn't come out of the mansion much. A wide smile appeared on his face as he ran ahead towards a window. Kushina raised an eyebrow. She looked at the window. Karate - Tae Kwon Do - Jujitsu Martial Arts Training for all ages. "Wow." Naruto watched as a dozen kids practiced punching and kicking while moving through katas.

"A bit sloppy, but pretty good for civilians," said Kushina.

"Can I train with them?" asked Naruto with puppy-dog eyes.

Kushina kneeled down. "Naruto-chan, you are special. If I sign you up for such classes then you have to promise to be careful. I don't want you to accidentally harm someone."

Naruto grinned. "I promise!"

"Ok," smiled Kushina kissing his forehead. Naruto cheer hugging his mother tightly.

**Three Years Later - Manhattan**

Kushina moved silently leaping from roof to roof. She wore a tight black shirt, iron clad black gloves, black pants, and black ninja sandals. Over her chest, she had a metal plate of armor that is also on her back, and that same armor over her forearms. Like a shadow, she moved from place to place without making a sound. "Am I getting close old man?" said Kushina into the communicator.

'Yes, he should be in the park up ahead. I am using my powers to make others near the park unable to see him,' said Charles in her head.

"That still creeps me out." Kushina jumped over the ledge flipping in mid-air before landing lightly on top of a car. She spotted a tree and jumped ten feet through the air landing lightly on the branch. A smile appeared on her face as she spotted a small boy stumbling with his hands over his eyes. He is a year older then Naruto with short dark brown hair, a slim build, and a cute face.

Scott stumbled forward. He had no idea where he is. All he knew is that he couldn't go back to the orphanage and he couldn't open his eyes. If he opened his eyes then everything he looked at got destroyed. This weird beam shot from his eyes. The police had tried to capture him, but he had managed to blast them then making an escape. "Watch out, you're about to trip on a root," said a female's voice.

He froze. "Thanks," Scott mumbled taking a careful step forward. He felt the root and stepped over it.

"The name is Kushina. Kushina Namikaze, if you like, I can offer you place to stay. Be better then walking around at night with your hands over your face," said Kushina.

"No thanks. I am fine," said Scott.

Kushina gained an annoyed look. "Ok listen up kid. Don't make me kick your ass. I am trying to be nice."

"Leave me alone!" Scott removed his hands. Kushina quickly moved as an optic red beam shot forth hitting the playground slide and blowing it up.

"That's it. You pissed me off." A punch struck Scott in the face knocking him out cold.

'Kushina, you weren't supposed to harm him.'

Kushina pouted. "He was being a pain."

'Please bring him back to the jet.'

"Yeah, yeah annoying old man," Kushina tossed Scott over her shoulders. She took off running jumped onto window ledge then springing up onto the roof of a building. The woman soon vanished into the night.

**Xavier Institute**

Scott slowly woke up rubbing his head. A groan escaped him as he sat up. He jumped in fright as he looked around seeing everything in red. He quickly shut his eyes. "It's ok Scott. You don't need to worry about destroying anything. Open your eyes," said a warm voice.

"Who are you?" asked Scott keeping his eyes shut.

'My name is Charles Xavier. I am a mutant like you.' Scott's eyes widened in surprise as he heard a voice in his head. He looked straight at Professor Charles Xavier. Charles gave him a friendly smile.

"My eyes, you cured-"

Charles shook his head. "I didn't cure you Scott. Right now, you are wearing a pair of ruby shades that are tricking your mind into thinking that you eyes are activated. It isn't a cure. There is no cure for us who possess the x-gene."

Scott frowned. "X-gene?"

"We are mutants Scott. A gifted few who are born with special abilities. It may seem like a curse right now, but what you have is a gift." Charles smiled. "I would like you to stay here at my institute and learn how to control your powers. You will also meet others who have special abilities."

A nervous look appeared in Scott's eyes. He didn't have anywhere else to go. In addition, there is that psycho woman out there who is probably looking for him. Professor Xavier had really helped him out. Scott decided to trust the Professor. "Ok." Charles smiled.

**Outside**

Scott followed Professor Xavier outside. The two headed into the backyard. Scott couldn't believe that all this belonged to the professor. It is the biggest mansion he had ever seen and he could barely see the front gates in the distance. He heard voices. Professor Xavier smiled. "The other two residents are over there. Kushina Namikaze and her son, Naruto Namikaze."

"Kushina Namikaze?" Scott's eyes widened. "That is the crazy woman who attacked me!"

Naruto burst out laughing. He dropped his bokken and clenched his sides. Kushina raised her fist and punched her son on the head. More laughter erupted from him as he rolled around on the ground. "Shut up!" yelled Kushina.

"Crazy woman. That fits your perfectly," laughed Naruto.

Professor Xavier sighed as Kushina began to beat up Naruto. Scott gained a scared look as Kushina turned to glare at the boy. "I am not crazy. I was trying to help you out, but you were being ungrateful," glared Kushina.

Naruto wiped his eyes. "I like him. My name is Naruto, what's your name?"

"Um Scott," said Scott nervously.

"This is my crazy mother. She's not so bad once you get used to her," grinned Naruto.

"I'll kill you!" Kushina went to grab Naruto but he quickly ran away. Naruto laughed as he ran for his life. Scott quirked a smile before he started to laugh. Professor Xavier chuckled. Those two definitely had a way of lightening the mood.

**Break**

Naruto poked his head into the living room. He checks to the right, left, down, and above. It was all clear. Quietly, he moved across the room holding a water gun. A noise made him dive under a table. He pumped the water gun listening for anymore sounds. His hand reached into his pocket pulling out a walk-talkie. "Shades, I am in the living room. No sign of Crazy Woman. What is your position over?" spoke Naruto.

A muffled voice came back. "Kitchen is clear Fox. How come you get the name Fox?" demanded Scott.

"Sounds cool right?" grinned Naruto.

"I want a better name," said Scott.

Naruto gained a pensive look. "I got it. We'll call you Cyclops."

"That sucks."

"Perfect. Cyclops it is," said Naruto.

"I want-oh crap she is here help!" The walkie went dead.

"I'm coming!" Naruto ran through the living room into the kitchen. He burst into the kitchen ready to fire, but found it empty. A confused look appeared in his eyes as he moved around. He scratched the back of his head and turned around leaving. As he exited, he found the Crazy Woman holding Cyclops hostage. "Surrender or your friend gets it," smirked Kushina.

Naruto saluted. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from Crazy Woman. I'll make sure your death won't be in vain."

Kushina glared. A smirk appeared on her face. She released Scott. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Scott picked up his water gun and aimed at him. The two opened up fire on Naruto who was soaked heavily before getting into the kitchen. "Traitor!" yelled Naruto.

Scott laughed. "You just betrayed me first."

"Just surrender and we'll think about letting you off easy," smirked Kushina.

"I will never surrender!" Naruto reached into his pouch pulling out a water balloon. He peeked his head around the corner and quickly pulled it back as water blasted hit the wall.

"You can't win," said Scott.

Kushina laughed. "It's time you lose dear son of mine."

Naruto grinned. "Ah!" He ran out of the kitchen tossing the water balloon. It struck Scott in the face exploding. Scott cried out as he fell backwards drenched in water. Naruto brought his gun up, but never got a shot off as Kushina started to blast him with water. Water hit him in the face blinding him as he tripped and fell to the ground. Kushina laughed as she walked over to him. Naruto rolled around tossing a second water balloon that hit her in the chest soaking her in water. "Hahaha!"

The three burst into laughter as a full out water war went out. It didn't stop until the last drop of water was gone.

Professor Xavier rolled into the room. He paused as he saw the soaked carpet, couch, chair, broken lamp on the ground, and much more destruction. Naruto, Kushina, and Scott froze. "Didn't I ask you all to play these games outside?" said Xavier sternly.

Kushina pushed Naruto and Scott forward. The two boys fell as she turned and ran away. "It is their entire fault!" Naruto yelled in anger as her laughter filled the air. Scott and Naruto looked up at Professor Xavier who gave them an amused yet stern look. A grumble escaped the boys.

**One Year Later**

Master Ryan watched as Naruto easily defeated a boy three years older then him. Naruto smiled as he blocked a high kick then raised his arm deflecting a left straight punch. Naruto stepped inside the boy's guard grabbing the shirt and flipped the boy who weighed forty pounds more then him over his back down upon the mats. A groan escaped the ten year old boy. An eight year old able to defeat an ten year old boy who is fifty pounds heavier and a whole foot taller. The two boys bowed to each other.

"Ms. Namikaze," Master Ryan walked up the pretty young woman.

Kushina bowed. "Ryan, can I help you?"

"It has been four years since I started to train Naruto in the martial arts. He is one of the most gifted students I have ever taught. Unfortunately, I only teach the basics. I would recommend finding a professional dojo that can truly develop his talents. It would be a waster for him to stay here when he has already reached the rank of black belt in my dojo," said Ryan.

"Thank you," smiled Kushina. She glanced over at Naruto who laughed with several of his friends. He really loved coming here. "I will speak with him. It is his decision to make."

Ryan bowed. "I understand."

**Break**

Kushina handed Naruto a vanilla ice cream. Naruto smiled happily, as he ate the ice cream cone. "So, Master Ryan says that you are the most gifted student he has ever trained," smiled Kushina.

Naruto blushed. "Really? I try my hardest."

"Watching you spar reminded me of your father. He was quite good at taijutsu," smiled Kushina.

"Hehe. I am going to be even stronger then him. I'll be stronger then you," grinned Naruto.

"Is that so?" Kushina bopped him on the head. "You'll need to work really hard to get stronger then me." He burst out laughing as she began to tickle him. "By the way, Master Ryan thinks you should find a more professional dojo to train at. He says that you'll benefit more from it."

"Ok!" grinned Naruto.

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? All your friends are at that dojo."

Naruto smiled. "I can still be friends with them."

Kushina smiled proudly. Her son is growing up into a good man. She would have to ask Charles to help her find a good dojo. One that could really develop Naruto's abilities.

**Xavier Institute**

Naruto and Scott ran down the stairs. Professor Xavier had contacted them telepathically to meet him in the living room. It had to be something important. The two jumped the last step and ran into the study. Professor Xavier stood there with a cute nine year old girl. She had short red hair and pretty emerald green eyes. The girl nervously stood next to Professor Xavier. "I would like to introduce the two of you to Jean Grey. She will be our newest student at the institute," introduced Xavier.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Namikaze," grinned Naruto.

"I'm Scott Summers," smiled Scott.

Jean smiled. "Hello."

"Man, you got the same color hair as my mom. I hope you don't have her crazy multiple personalities," said Naruto.

Kushina walked up behind Naruto bopping him on the head. "Ignore my son. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kushina Namikaze. Unfortunately, I am his mother." Jean placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Naruto grumbled cutely.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Jean."

**Akisame's Dojo**

Kushina and Naruto entered a dingy dojo that is in perfect condition. A man of above average height at five foot ten sat on the mats drinking a cup of tea. He had long messy brown hair, a thin trimmed mustache, and an average build with lithe powerful muscle. The man wore a white shirt that opened at the torso and blue hakama pants with white tabi socks.

"Are you Master Akisame?" asked Kushina.

"Yes, please call me Akisame. How may I help you ma'am?" asked Akisame.

"I came here to enroll my son in your jujitsu classes."

Naruto stepped forward. "Hey Akisame-sensei."

Akisame raised an eyebrow. "Refer to me as sensei when I haven't taken you as a student? That presumptuous."

"So when do we start learning sensei," grinned Naruto.

Kushina slapped Naruto upside the head. "Be more respectful."

A laugh came from Akisame. Akisame stood up and patted down his pants. "You amuse me kid. Come at me and show me what you know." Naruto didn't hesitate running forward. Akisame raised his arm catching a fist. Naruto ducked down low coming for a leg sweep, but Akisame stepped back avoiding it. Naruto used the moment to come around and spring towards Akisame jumping into a hurricane kick. Akisame caught the leg the slammed Naruto to the ground twisting the leg. Kushina shook her head. 'At least knows what he is doing,' Kushina admired Akisame's technique.

Akisame released Naruto. "You have speed and power. And know the basics of Karate and Tae-Kwon Do. Jujitsu is very different from those martial arts. It focuses on mainly grappling, joint locking, and throwing techniques meant to disarm or disable. A more defensive style of martial arts not a straight forward attacking."

"Aw, that doesn't sound like fun," pouted Naruto.

"It sounds perfect. Maybe you'll learn not to charge head first into a fight," smirked Kushina. Naruto pouted.

"This is the price of lessons," said Akisame handing her a bill.

Kushina's eyes widened. A smirk appeared on her face. "That won't be a problem." 'I hope you have fun paying for it Charles!'

"Then let us get started. Come back in an hour," said Akisame. He looked at Naruto. Naruto paled as a scary look appeared in Akisame-sensei's eyes. Kushina waved goodbye leaving Naruto alone with the scary man.

**Three Years Later**

Naruto grinned. He twirled a kunai around his finger. "Might as well give up. There is no way that you two are going to beat me."

Scott adjusted the new visor that Professor Xavier had built for him. "Think so huh?"

Jean smiled. "I am going to beat you both."

"Come on. This is target practice. My mom used to be a ninja. No way I am losing this," said Naruto self-assured.

Kushina had an amused look. "Heritage is no guarantee of success." Naruto waved dismissively. She gained an annoyed look. Jean and Scott stepped away from Naruto knowing that look in Kushina's eyes. Those two learned long ago not to make the woman angry, but Naruto never seemed to learn. "Scott, you will be trying to hit those training posts twenty feet away while only destroy the targets and nothing else. This will test your ability at aiming and controlling the power behind your optic blasts."

"Yes ma'am," nodded Scott.

"Jean, I want you to use your telekinesis to lift each of the objects on the ground." Kushina pointed to a tennis ball, softball, basket ball, brick, and cinder block. The object grew larger and heavier. "Once you lift them, I want you to psychically push them into those baskets ten feet away. This will help you learn how to levitate and also toss objects of varying weight. It will also help you regulate how much power you need to lift certain weights."

Jean nodded. "I understand."

Kushina looked at her son. "Naruto." She pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it. A pair of disk shoots rose out of the ground. "You'll be using your kunai and shuriken to hit as many disks as you can."

Naruto grinned. "Too easy."

"Ready? Begin!"

Kushina leapt out of the way landing a safe distance away. She watched her three students trained. A smile appeared on her face. Jean and Scott were performing quite well. Naruto is doing as good as she expected. Unlike the other two, he had been training his entire life and it showed. Plus, he didn't have any special powers that he had to master…yet. 'I think it is time.'

**Danger Room**

"Ok, time for you to learn how to control your chakra," said Kushina.

Naruto gained an excited look. "Really? Awesome!"

Kushina walked towards the wall. She took a step on it and walked up a few steps before leaping off. A tired look appeared in her eyes. "Whoa! How did you do that!" Naruto had awe filled eyes.

"Simple. I channel chakra to my feet and use it to stick to the wall," explained Kushina. She wiped her brow. Her chakra coils had been damaged beyond repair so she could only mold a small amount of chakra. She tossed a piece of chalk at Naruto. He caught it with a confused look. "Use it to mark your progress. Oh, and get a running start."

Naruto formed a ram seal. He channeled his chakra to his feet. A grin appeared on his feet as he ran forward. He managed to make it two steps before he was blown off the wall and fell backwards hitting his head. "Ahahahaha!" Kushina burst out laugh.

"What happened?" groaned Naruto.

"Too much chakra and you'll be blown off. Too little and you'll slip. Have to get it just right," smirked Kushina.

"No problem." Naruto grinned. "I'll master this in no time."

**Nighttime**

Jean silently walked down the hallways in her red pajamas. She heard a sound coming from the Danger Room. A cute yawn escaped her as she entered the room. Naruto ran up the wall making not stopping. She watched in awe as he ran all the way up towards the top. He reached out almost touching the top before falling. Naruto tucked his legs and started to flip downward. Like a professional, he came out of the spin hitting the ground in a crouch diverting all the power into the floor not hurting his legs in the least.

Naruto collapsed to the ground exhausted. "I'm so tired."

"I don't think sleeping on the floor," said Jean.

"Jean? What are you doing up this late?" asked Naruto sitting up.

Jean smiled as she took a seat next to him. "I could be asking the same thing. You could always train tomorrow."

"Hehe," Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "I want to train hard every day and grow as strong as possible."

"How come?" asked Jean.

Naruto leaned back on his arms. "My mother always tells me stories about my dad. He was this powerful warrior who fought in countless battles. The entire village looked up to him as a hero. And he gave his life to save me and mom. I owe him everything." He jumped to his feet with eyes full of determination. "I want to be a hero just like him. The old man is always telling us to control our powers. It is because the world outside fears us! Think of all those mutants who don't have a home to go to. Out there all alone."

"I want to save them! Or at least, I want to use my powers to help them. It isn't just them though, I want to help those who aren't mutants see that we are no different. I am going to show the world that we can live in peace." Naruto gained a hard look. "To do that I need to get stronger. I need to be strong enough to face the world."

Jean blushed. In that one moment, he looked so handsome and courageous. He was no longer a boy that is a friend of her. Naruto had become an idol. She wanted to become strong like him. Strong enough that she could stand besides him. "Kind of silly huh?" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"No." Jean smiled. "I think it is a great dream. If anyone can accomplish it, I am sure you can. I'll have to train harder as well so I can help you."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, we'll become the strongest."

Kushina leaned against the wall outside the Danger Room. Tears of pride streamed down her face. 'Minato did you hear that? Our son is becoming a great man.' She wiped her eyes making a silent promise to help her son achieve his dreams.


	2. So it Begins!

Cheers filled the air. The crowd started to chant. "Duncan!" Duncan smirked as he lined up behind his center. "Hut! Hut!" The ball was hiked to Duncan who tucked it and dropped back two steps. His eyes traveled over the field looking for an open received. A defensive end came at Duncan who spun out of the way. He took off running down the field. Duncan received a block and went into a full sprint getting tackled from behind. The referee blew his whistle signaling a touchdown.

Jean crouched down taking several photos. "Hey Jean, that for the yearbook?" smirked Duncan.

"No this is for my personal collection," smiled Jean.

Scott sat in the stands flipping a quarter between his fingers. He had his eyes on a certain red head who was chatting with the star quarterback of Bayville High. A frown graced his face. "I think I should have taken your advice and not bothered coming," said Scott leaning back against the bleachers.

Naruto had a bored look in his eyes. "I should not have let you talk me into coming." He had grown much in the past six years. He stood at a height of five foot six, short golden blonde hair, and emotionless ocean blue eyes. A muscular physique, but not overly bulk. He wore a red t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, baggy black jeans, and blue sneakers.

The quarter fell from Scott's hand down under the bleachers. "Aw man, my cash." Naruto and Scott looked down to see a hand reach out from under the bleachers to take a wallet out of another's back pocket.

"Looks like we got a pick pocket," said Scott.

"Man, I just got a great idea for a prank," grinned Naruto. Scott rubbed his temples before punching Naruto in the arm.

Todd smirked as he grabbed another wallet. "There is another-Ah!" A hand from behind yanked Todd to the ground where he splattered in the mud.

"If it isn't Todd the Toad," smirked Duncan.

"Um hey guys," smiled Todd sheepishly.

Duncan cracked his knuckles. "Looks like we need to teach you to have a little respect." Todd gasped Duncan lifted him up and slammed him into a wooden beam. The other two football players smirked.

"Let him go Duncan," said Scott.

"What do you care about this slimy Toad?" said Duncan.

"I don't care, but I don't like three on one odds. The wallets are still there, let's just make him give back the money," said Scott diplomatically.

Todd nodded. "Yeah, I got the cash right here."

Naruto grinned. "Or you can fight us instead. I never liked any of you anyways."

Duncan ignored the two and reared back his fist to hit Todd. Scott ran forward grabbing Duncan and tossing him into his two friends. Todd quickly hopped away. The other two players chased after Todd. Duncan gritted his teeth in anger as he lie face first in the mud. "Bad move Summers!" Duncan stood up ready to fight as Scott lifted his arms up in self-defense. Naruto stood back knowing that Scott could handle Duncan on his own.

The two boys began to fight. Jean came walking under the bleachers. "Scott? Scott no!" She gasped as she caught Scott fighting Duncan.

Scott paused taking his eyes off Duncan. Duncan took that instant to punch Scott across the face. Scott's shades fell from his eyes as he hit the ground. His head lifted up with his eyes open. Naruto punched Duncan across the face then raised both arms as the red beam of energy slammed into him and carried him through the air. It struck the propane tank and exploded in a shower of fire.

Screams filled the air as the students quickly ran away from the flames. Soon enough the fire department and police showed up.

Jean used her psychic powers to split the flames. She noticed Scott's glasses on the ground and picked them up. A groaning sound made her look over at Scott who had his eyes shut tightly. "Relax Scott. I am here," she kneeled down placing his glasses over his eyes.

"Thanks Jean," said Scott opening his eyes.

Naruto coughed heavily as he walked through the smoke. "I almost didn't switch in time. That would have hurt."

"What do you two think you were doing fighting? You could have seriously harmed Duncan," said Jean angrily.

"Relax, he's fine." Jean narrowed her eyes. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Ok, we're sorry. No time to talk about it right now. Police coming." Naruto placed a hand on Jean and Scott's shoulders. In a cloud of smoke the three disappeared. The police came over, but was unable to find any sign of people.

**Xavier Institute**

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Scott cowered as Kushina narrowed her eyes upon him.

"Stupid. It is the only word that comes to mind," said Kushina.

"We're sorry it happened, but we had good intentions. Well, Shades had good intentions, I just wanted to fight," said Naruto.

Kushina slapped Naruto upside the head a second time. Naruto grinned as he managed to dodge the second slap. "I didn't mean to lose control. Duncan caught me off guard," said Scott apologetically.

"I know, but you need to be more careful." Kushina tapped his shades. "Those eyes of yours are only a gift when used properly. When not controlled their a destructive force that cause harm to others. That is true for all of us when we lose control. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," nodded Scott.

Kushina smiled. "Next time kick his ass!" Naruto burst out laughing. Scott smirked. She watched as the two boys headed up to their rooms. A smile appeared on her face. The two of them are like brothers.

"The advice was good up until the end," said Ororo entering through the front door.

"I thought that is where I gave my best advice," smirked Kushina.

Ororo Munroe. A powerful mutant with the power to manipulate the weather. Professor Xavier had found Ororo before he had started his school back in his younger days when he had the ability to walk. She had decided to come to the Institute a couple years ago instead of staying in Africa. Ororo wanted to help the next generation of mutants that is why she came to the Institute.

Professor Xavier came rolling into the room followed by a person wearing a black cloak with a hood that shadowed their face. "Kushina. I would like you to meet our newest resident, Kurt Wagner," introduced Xavier.

Kushina smiled. "Hello Kurt."

"Hello," whispered Kurt.

"There is no need to be afraid Kurt," smiled Xavier. Kurt gave a nod as he reached up and lowered his hood.

"Kawaii!" Kushina shouted.

**Break**

"Come on Jean. We are going to be late!" Scott banged on the bathroom door.

Naruto waved at Scott. He leapt over the railing dropping ten feet and landing lightly on his feet. A yawn escaped as he walked over to the kitchen. His eyes suddenly hardened as he placed a finger on the ground. A grin appeared on his face as he ran over to the cupboard beneath the sneak and quickly opened it up. He pulled out an instant cup of ramen. The ramen had a golden aura around it. He said a small prayer before filling it with a cup of water and placing it in the microwave. Slowly, the seconds began to tick down from three minutes. Nervously, his eyes darted around to make sure that no one is coming. At five seconds he couldn't wait any longer and opened the door grabbing the hot cup.

A wide smile appeared on his face as he raised his fork ready to dig in. The fork struck air. Naruto blinked. He turned his head to see his mother standing next to him holding the cup of ramen. "No ramen for breakfast," said Kushina dropping it into the garbage.

"No!" Naruto watched as the ramen cup hit the bottom of the garbage and splattered it's contents everywhere. He felt his world shatter into pieces. A defeated look appeared in his eyes as he fell to his knees. "I failed you. I must commit seppoku," He drew a kunai and aimed it at his heart.

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Come on, there is a new student staying at the Institute."

"How can you be so heartless?" Naruto shot up and pointed a finger at her. "You just took away a precious life with no remorse."

"I'll take your life if you don't shut up and get moving," shouted Kushina. Naruto grumbled as he reluctantly followed.

Scott and Jean were already waiting in the study. Professor Xavier smiled as Kushina pushed Naruto into the room. "I would like the three of you to meet Kurt Wagner. He will be staying at the Institute. Like you all, he is a mutant though his mutation has become more physical in nature," introduced Xavier.

"Nice to meet you. I am Scott, that's Jean and Naruto," Scott held out his head.

Kurt extended his hand revealing a blur furred hand with three fingers. "Nice to meet you." Scott was caught by surprise. Kurt mistook it as fear and went to draw it back.

Naruto caught the hand. "Dude, you're blue. That is so awesome!"

Xavier chuckled. "Naruto is also the son of Kushina."

Jean smiled. "It is great to meet you Kurt."

Kurt lowered his hood to reveal an elf like face. "I got it!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "I am going to call you Smurf. It is an awesome name right?"

"Smurf?" said Kurt. Scott and Professor Xavier sighed. Jean placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Yep. As the first person to join the Institute I have non-challengeable rights to give out all nicknames. That is Shades and next to him is Big Red." Kurt couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Naruto started to laugh as well. Scott and Jean had annoyed looks.

"And Naruto's nickname is Annoying," said Scott.

Naruto sighed. "Leave the jokes to the professionals. Alright Smurf, got any special powers besides being blue and cool?"

Kurt smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. In an instant he appeared on the other side of the room. "Maybe." Scott and Jean were surprised. Naruto's eyes lit up like Christmas. Professor Xavier groaned as he read Naruto's thoughts. Kurt's powers were going to be used for an evil known as pranks. Kushina rubbed her temples as she knew that gleam.

**Bayville High**

There is one thing that Naruto hated among all other things. That is school. The reason for this being is simple, he sucked at it. He could barely remember the dates of when major historical events occurred. Math and Science didn't make any sense at all to him. Language arts had to be his worse subject. All those grammar and spelling corrections. It didn't make writing any fun at all. As long as someone understood what he is talking about it shouldn't matter if he remembered to use a comma or question mark.

The only class he liked at all is gym. He had played basketball and football for fun in middle school, but it got boring after awhile. Always having to hold back his abilities so that no one noticed him as a mutant. It sucked, but that's just how things are.

Naruto opened his locker and went to grab a book. "Hey!" Todd leaned up against the locker next to Naruto. "I wanted to say thanks for helping me out the other day. If you hadn't shown up I would have had my face pounded in," smirked Todd.

"You stick," said Naruto.

Todd flipped up landing on top of the lockers. "It seems that we got a lot in common you and I."

"I don't see us having anything in common." Naruto raised his arm and sniffed. "Nope, I smell good."

"Come on, you know we both have special abilities. I saw you take that blast from four-eyes. No way you survived that if you were _normal_. People like us should stick together," said Todd flipped back down and landing in a crouch that made him look like a toad.

Naruto didn't want to do it. There are some people in this world that rub a person the wrong way. Todd rubbed Naruto the wrong way. Still, he couldn't turn down a fellow mutant in need. "Alright. Come by the Xavier Institute and we can talk about hanging out," said Naruto.

Todd smirked. "Sweet. See you there." Naruto watched as Todd hopped off. He turned around banging his head against the locker. Being the nice guy sucked.

**Lunch**

"You did the right thing," said Jean.

Scott frowned. "Yeah, but it's still Todd. I just don't like that guy."

Naruto leaned back. "I know how you feel. If he stays at the Institute I am going to make sure he takes a bath one way or another."

Jean rolled her eyes. She didn't say it aloud, but she understood how they felt. Todd isn't the most hygienic or nicest of guys. He is still a mutant like them who has to hide his powers and abilities. He deserved to have a place where he didn't have to hide. That place is the Xavier Institute.

**Xavier Institute**

Kurt walked down the steps. A crackling of thunder and lightning from outside brought surprise to his eyes. It had been quite nice outside a few minutes ago. The weather in Bayville must be very erratic to change so quickly. A powerful wind blew open the doors of the mansion. "Ah!" Todd went flying straight into Kurt. The two rolled around before leaping to their feet and circling each other.

"Whoa, who are you supposed to be you blue furred freak?" said Todd.

"My name is Nightcrawler and at least I don't smell like unwashed lederhosen," scowled Kurt.

Todd's eyes filled with anger. He hated when people said he stunk. "That's it; I am so kicking your ass." Nightcrawler smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Todd tackled air.

"Too slow," smirked Nightcrawler from on top of the chandelier. Todd growled in rage as he leapt at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler jumped off Todd's back and landed on the ground. A smirk appeared on Nightcrawler's face making Todd even angrier.

Xavier rolled into the room with Storm. "That will be enough. I have seen enough. Todd you are welcome to join the Institute if that is what you desire."

Todd scowled. "The only desire I have is to kick little blue boy's butt." His tongue shot out wrapping around Nightcrawler's arm. Nightcrawler went to teleport away, but in the process the two of them disappeared.

**Danger Room**

Nightcrawler and Toad reappeared in the Danger Room. "Ugh, where are we?" said Nightcrawler looking around.

"You're the one who brought us here," said Toad.

"**Intruders detected. Activating self-defense system."** The two gasped in surprise as a large metal claw came out of the wall. It came at them and tried to cut them in half. Both leapt out of the way as more and more machines activated.

Toad screamed like a girl before diving for cover as two green lasers were fired at him. Nightcrawler jumped onto the wall only to be struck by a tentacle. He teleported into the air and a laser pointed right at him. A gasp escaped Nightcrawler as an invisible force yanked him out of the way. "You?" gasped Nightcrawler looking up at Jean who floated in the air. "Are you an angel?"

Jean smiled. "I suppose I can be at times."

Cyclops fired a pair of optic blasts destroying a pair of lasers. Toad screamed as he barely dodged a laser. He leapt forward for a steel wall to rise out of the floor. A groan escaped him as he slammed into it. Two more steel walls formed around him leaving only one way out. A four wall rose up and began to move in intent on squashing him like a bug.

"Yahoo!" Naruto jumped down grabbing Toad and then leapt out. Toad screamed as Naruto flung him across the room at Cyclops. "Catch the Toad!"

"Oh I get it. This is a training exercise." Nightcrawler teleported on top of a laser firing machine. "All I have to do is unplug it and it shuts-Ah!" The moment he unplugged the machine it started to move around uncontrolled firing at random. Cyclops fired a beam at the machine as Naruto grabbed Nightcrawler and leapt away. The machine exploded in a shower of debris.

Toad panted. "Forget this. I am out of here!" Xavier watched as Toad ran away.

Naruto adjusted the green vest he wore as he landed on the ground. He wore a green flak vest over a long-sleeve blue shirt, iron clad fingerless black gloves, black pants that are wrapped up at the shins, and black ninja sandals. On the back of his waist he had a pair of grey pouches. "Man that was fun! You ok?" Naruto looked at Nightcrawler.

"No, don't follow Todd. He is not ready to join us," said Xavier as Jean and Scott had been about to follow.

Nightcrawler gained a guilty look. "I don't think I am ready either. Thank you for everything you have done, but it is best I go." In a cloud of smoke Nightcrawler teleported away.

"I'll talk to him," grinned Naruto forming a hand seal. In a swirl of leaves he vanished.

Kushina shook her head. "That could have gone better."

A broad shouldered man entered the Danger Room. "Mind telling me what is going on?" asked the man.

**Break**

Nightcrawler appeared in a room with a large black jet. A wide eyed look appeared in his eyes as he stared at the jet. He had never seen one in real life. In a cloud of smoke he appeared on top of the jet. "It's cool huh?"

"Ah!" Nightcrawler jumped in fright. He turned to see Naruto standing next to him. Naruto burst out laughing. "How? Where?"

Naruto grinned. "Did you think you were the only one with special powers? My mother used to be a ninja. She taught me everything that she knows. I am excellent at sneaking around undetected."

"A ninja? Like a real ninja?" said Nightcrawler.

"Yep!" Naruto smiled. "So, thinking of leaving already?"

Nightcrawler looked away. "I have only caused trouble."

"I know! It is awesome!" Nightcrawler looked at Naruto confused and lost. Naruto rubbed his hands together with a cunning look. A wide grin appeared on his face as he put an arm around Nightcrawler. "With our abilities, imagine all the trouble we can cause. We'll become the most legendary pranksters of all time. The whole world will tremble in fear of us!" Naruto laughed insanely.

A smirk appeared on Nightcrawler's face. "You're crazy."

Naruto shrugged. "Meh. Maybe just a little bit. So are you in?" He held out his hand.

"I'm in," smirked Nightcrawler.

**Break**

Kurt ran towards school while trying to snarf down a breakfast burger. He looked down at his watch to see that he is already five minutes later. Hiding behind a tree, he made sure no one is around before teleporting next to the building. Kurt discreetly walked around the corner to run into Principal Darkholme.

"Principal Darkholme," gulped Kurt.

She grabbed his watch. "Watch isn't slow. Must be you. One more tardy and you'll be joining my after school class," glared Principal Darkholme.

"Yes ma'am," Kurt walked around her before running inside.

**X-Jet**

"Why me? How come the others weren't brought along?" asked Jean curiously.

Xavier smiled. "Because you are the one who can connect with this girl."

"What about the other mutant that Cerebro detected? The one in the foster home," said Jean.

"Yes, Lance Averis. I will handle that situation. I want you to focus on Kitty's parents. You are a model of what we are offering. No pressure," smiled Professor Xavier.

Jean laughed nervously. "Yeah, to think I passed up a relaxing midterm for this."

**Bayville High**

Scott rubbed is temples. He looked over at his best friend with a slightly annoyed look not that Naruto could see it behind those shades. "Are you even listening?" asked Scott.

"Yes, Jean went to go meet with a new student. The professor didn't want to bring the rest of us along," said Naruto dismissively. He yawned. "Why are you making it such a big deal? The old man knows what he is doing. I just wish he would have taken me so I didn't have to come to school."

Kurt groaned as he took a seat next to the two. "I swear Principal Darkholme is after my head."

Naruto nodded sagely. "I agree. She is always yelling at me for no reason."

"Maybe if you two stopped breaking the rules then you wouldn't have to see her so much," said Scott. Kurt and Naruto shared a look. The two burst out laughing. Scott rubbed his temples. Why did he even bother with these two?

**School**

Kurt looked around to make sure that no one is coming. He pulled out a walkie talkie and whispered into it. "Coast is clear. Begin operation Tidal Wave."

"Roger." Naruto walked on the ceiling hammering in several pikes. He then attached a large carp to it. Kurt smirked as he watched Naruto stretch the carp over the four corners. It looked like someone had put a tent over the ceiling. The carp cast a shadow over the hallway not that anyone would notice with the lack of windows.

Naruto grinned as he reached into his pouch and pulled out several storage scrolls. He bit his thumb swiping his blood across the seals tossing them into the carp. An invisible force filled the carp making it sink in a bit. He unloaded five storage scrolls before raising his walkie. "Time?"

"One minute," smirked Kurt looking at the clock.

"I love it when a plan comes to fruition," grinned Naruto. "Mission accomplished, vanish." In twin clouds of smoke the two vanished.

A bell rang. The classroom doors opened up and students started to pile into the hallway. Kurt gave a thumbs up from the safety of the stairs. Naruto waved his hands releasing two shuriken that sliced through the corner on each side of the carp. The carp fell away dropping hundreds upon hundreds of water balloons. Screams filled the air as the water balloons struck people exploding. The students tried to escape, but there was nowhere safe.

Naruto and Kurt ran out of the school laughing hard. The two clutched their stomachs with tears streaming down their face. "How did you do it?" asked Scott coming outside soaking wet.

"Do what my dear friend?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Hmm, you know sir you happen to quite wet," said Kurt in a deep gentleman voice.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "That is right. Quite wet indeed. Tell me sir, what happened?"

Scott resisted the urge to remove his shades to blast them. "I hate you two." Naruto and Kurt burst out in renewed laughter.

"Exit stage left!" Naruto spotted Principal Darkholme. The two raised their legs and took off running waving their arms wildly as they screamed in terror. Scott quirked a smile. He had to admit that the two were quite ingenious when setting traps.

**Break**

Logan rode his bike down the street. He came speeding up the rood that led to the front gates of the Xavier Institute. Suddenly he came to a stop. He lifted up his helmet and sniffed the air. A growl escaped him. "Sabretooth."

**Xavier Institute**

Wolverine rode his bike at top speed right past Kurt and Naruto. The two glanced at each other then looked over at Wolverine who barely allowed the front gates to open. Kurt gained a curious look. "Where is he going in such a hurry?"

Naruto grinned. "Want to find out?"

"Let's do it!" Kurt ran towards the garage. "Taking the Van?"

"Of course!" Naruto hopped into the driver seat of the X-van. Kurt popped into the passenger side. The engine roared to life as the van sped out of the Institute.

**Break**

In the parking garage. Wolverine sniffed the air and growled. Metal claws burst out from between his knuckles. "Sabretooth." A roar filled the air as a large man with bulging muscles leapt out from behind a car right at Wolverine. "Wolverine!" growled Sabretooth. Wolverine fell backwards and used his legs to flip Sabretooth behind him into a stone pillar.

Sabretooth grunted in pain before shaking it off. Wolverine leapt at Sabretooth. The two wrestled a bit. Sabretooth used his superior strength to toss Wolverine through the front window of one of the cars. "One must fall at the others hand. That is our destiny!" smirked Sabretooth.

"I didn't know you believe in all that philosophical crap," growled Wolverine as Sabretooth tossed him into a pillar.

"My turn." Sabretooth turned around to get a spinning heel kick to the face. Naruto grinned as Sabretooth stumbled backwards. "Nightcrawler, I think he needs a lift."

In a pop Nightcrawler appeared behind Sabretooth. "Going up?" In a cloud of smoke the two vanished reappearing at the ceiling of the garage. Nightcrawler let go of Sabretooth then teleported to safety. Naruto jumped up delivered a powerful hurricane kick that struck Sabretooth in the chest. Sabretooth growled in pain as he flew backwards into an elevator. Wolverine charged towards the elevator as the doors closed.

Wolverine glared as Sabretooth got away. He spun around to glare at Naruto and Nightcrawler. "I don't interfere in your battles. Don't get in the way of mine!" growled Wolverine before brushing past them.

Naruto shook his head. "Some people don't have any gratitude."

"We so kicked butt," smirked Nightcrawler.

"Of course!" The two bumped fists.

**Xavier Institute**

Kitty walked next to Jean with a nervous look in her eyes. She would be living in a new state and city with a bunch of people she didn't know. That is enough to make any person nervous. As she walked down the stairs she found two people waiting for her. And here she thought that Jean was beautiful the two waiting for her are equally as pretty if not more so then Jean.

The first is a chocolate skinned woman with long white hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a long flowing purple dress. A beautiful smile appeared on the woman's face.

The second is an equally beautiful woman who had it in a more natural way then the exotic beauty of the chocolate skinned woman. She had a darker shade of red hair then Jean, curves in all the right place, and wore more casual baggy clothes.

"Kitty I would like you to meet Professor Ororo Munroe and Kushina Namikaze.

Ororo smiled warmly. "It is nice to meet you."

Kushina grinned. "Don't call me professor, just call me Kushina.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Here comes Scott and Naruto." A blush heated Kitty's cheeks as two handsome boy came walking into the hangar.

Naruto jumped forward with a large grin. "Ah, so you're the new girl. I hear you have an awesome power to walk through walls. I tried that once, but it didn't work out so well."

Kitty giggled. "I'm Kitty."

"Scott and that idiot is Naruto-"

"Hey!" Naruto nudged Scott out of the way. "Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you."

"Namikaze?" Kitty looked at Kushina then at Naruto. The two had identical grins upon their faces.

"Yes, this annoying brat is my son," said Kushina.

"This crazy woman is my mother," grinned Naruto. Kushina slapped Naruto upside the head.

Kitty smiled. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. It sure looked like fun.


	3. Rogue

Naruto grinned, as he became to stretch his arms and legs. Wolverine growled as he stood across from the annoying brat. A snickt sound filled the air as claws burst forth from between Wolverine's knuckles. A flick of the wrist and a pair of kunai appeared in each of Naruto's hand. The two crouched down across from each other.

Kushina tossed a kunai up into the air. It spun around before coming down. Naruto and Wolverine shot towards each other clashing metal upon metal as the kunai hit the ground point first. Wolverine's claws only took a second to slash Naruto's kunai into pieces. A second is all that Naruto needed to block the attack and deliver a straight up kick to Wolverine's jaw. Wolverine stumbled backwards quickly catching his balance and swinging his claws slicing through three shuriken.

"Getting better claws," grinned Naruto.

Wolverine growled as he charged forward. Naruto backpedaled avoiding a multitude of slashes. He twisted around grabbing Wolverine's arm and placed his leg behind the older mutant. In a show of strength, he tossed Wolverine through the air. Wolverine flipped in mid-air landing on his feet. "Jujitsu? Need a more offensive style to beat me," smirked Wolverine.

"Hehe." Naruto pointed to Wolverine's chest. Wolverine glanced down to see a seal upon his chest. "Activate!" Naruto formed a ram seal. A roar of pain came from Wolverine as lightning coursed through his body. The seal soon burned up leaving Wolverine on his knees panting heavily.

'He is getting better at using seals, but made that one too weak,' thought Kushina.

"I'll make you pay for that one brat!" Wolverine charged forward at faster speeds. Naruto flashed through two hand seals. "Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)" Six images of Naruto appeared around Wolverine. Wolverine turned on his heel attacking the one forty degrees to his right. Naruto flipped backwards as Wolverine's claws sliced through the air. "That won't work on me. I can smell the real you," growled Wolverine.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I forgot about that." He quickly caught Wolverine's wrist and turned his back to Wolverine's chest. In a single move, Naruto flipped Wolverine over his back and back first onto the floor. Wolverine groaned before rolling out of the way, as an axe kick came down from above. Naruto's foot struck the floor.

**Cerebro**

Professor Xavier rolled into the alarm getting the warning that a new mutant signature had appeared. He put on Cerebro instantly bringing up an image of the girl. Anne Marie, an orphan girl in Caldecott County, Mississippi. A confused look appeared in his eyes he couldn't get a proper read on her mutation. It seemed like she had a second mind inside of her that is preventing him from getting a true lock on her location.

Kushina entered the room wearing her ninja garbs. She glanced at the image of the girl upon the screen. "New mutant." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. However, her mind is erratic. I believe she has manifested a strange power that could make her a danger to others as well herself," said Xavier. "It is a weekend so I will assemble the team."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Charles looked at her curiously. "I mean, how you would feel if a bunch of people appeared out of nowhere and suddenly approached. Especially when a strange ability suddenly manifests," said Kushina.

Charles folded his hands. "I see your point. What do you suggest?"

"Let Naruto handle it." Kushina waved her hand at his look. "I know, it sounds ridiculous, but he needs this. He claims to want to help mutants and to do that he needs to develops skills like this where he can approach complete strangers in a way that puts them at ease. Face it, there is not much else that he can be taught. His fighting abilities have surpassed mine and fighting Wolverine on a daily basis is not going to keep him busy for long."

Ororo entered the room. "I agree." She walked up besides Kushina. "He is still a bit rough around the edges, but to be a proper leader he needs to be more personal. Scott would make a great leader if only he still didn't view his powers as a curse. Naruto fully accepts his abilities and can teach others to do the same."

Charles contemplated the matter. He knew that Naruto dreamed of one day being able to create peace between mutants and non-mutants. To do such a thing would take more then one's fists. It took a strong mind and an even stronger will. A smile appeared on the professor's face. "Very well. Ororo, Kushina, I will take you both-"

Kushina waved dismissively. "Nope, I got a training session with the kids. Besides, it is better if he does this without me." It killed her to say that, but it is the truth. Naruto had to learn to do things on his own.

"Ororo?" said Charles.

"Of course. I will go get Naruto," said Ororo leaving the room.

**Danger Room**

Nightcrawler had a disappointed look. "How come Naruto gets to go on a solo mission?"

"I am wondering that myself," said Scott.

Jean smiled. "It will be good for him. Maybe he will learn to take things a bit more seriously. The professor knows what he is doing."

Shadowcat stepped away from Nightcrawler. The blur fur and tail still creeped her out a bit. "Um, why were we called down here?" The sound of doors opening made the four turn around. Kushina came walking into the Danger Room. She had a hard look that made the four gulp nervously. Scott and Jean had only ever seen that look a couple of times. It still scared them to this day.

Kushina walked past them and stopped several feet away. She turned around to face the four kids. "Today is a special day. First, I have a test for the four of you. It is a simple test that won't require much. I won't even activate the Danger Room for it."

"Alright. I like the sound of this test," smirked Nightcrawler.

"I'm glad," smiled Kushina. She reached into her pouch and pulled out three bells. A confused look appeared in the student's eyes as she attached the bells to her waist. "The test is simple. All you have to do is get a bell."

Jean furrowed her brow. "There are only three bells."

Kushina smirked. "Guess that means no matter what happens one of you will fail. If you managed to pass the test then I will grant you a week off from Danger Room training." Scott and Kurt high-fived. "But if you can't get a bell then we do Danger Room training double time with Wolverine as your instructor."

Kitty groaned. "I am regretting coming here."

"We can do this," said Scott confidently.

"Think so?" Kushina pulled out a timer and set it for two hours. "I'll give you two hours to accomplish this test. When it goes off the test is over, no second chances."

"Let's do this!" Nightcrawler teleported appearing next to Kushina. He reached out grabbing air as Kushina spun around Nightcrawler delivering a kick that sent him sprawling forward. Kushina smirked. "I didn't even say begin." A groan escaped Nightcrawler. "Begin!"

**Mississippi**

Naruto sat in the seat. Storm and Professor X were piloting the jet. He sat with a nervous look in his eyes. It would be the first time that he went on a mission to meet another mutant. _"Naruto, a new mutant has appeared. Her powers are danger to herself and the others," said Xavier._

_Naruto grinned. "Alright, I was getting bored around here. I'll go get the others."_

_Xavier had a hard look. "No. I have decided that you will go alone." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "I remember you once saying that you desired to create peace between mutants and the rest of the world. So that we no longer had to hide away. To do that you will first need to learn how to relate to those mutants who didn't grow up as privileged as you."_

"_I don't understand," said Naruto confused._

"_This girl has suddenly gained a miraculous gift. A gift that she views as a curse because it has now made her an outcast. She has no home to go to. All she feels is fear and a desire to find a place to escape," said Xavier. "She needs a friend to show her that her powers aren't a curse. That her powers are wonderful and that there are others like her who understands what she is going through."_

He looked away with a guilty look. All this time he had been talking about wanting to find a way for mutants to live freely without having to hide. Instead, he realizes that he doesn't know how any of the mutants feel. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, all come from homes that didn't accept their powers. Family and friends fearing their powers. Kurt and Kitty's parents eventually accepted it, but Jean had become a bit estranged from her own parents. Scott couldn't even remove his shades in public or he would cause destruction.

Naruto never really thought about it. He had his mother who had always been there for him. She had always encouraged his abilities. He had grown up accepted by those around him.

Storm glanced back at Naruto. She wanted to say something to make him feel better. It just didn't feel right having this somber and nervous Naruto. Naruto is always laughing and smiling. Professor Xavier shook his head at her. 'He needs to do this on his own.'

**Break**

Rogue ran into a home. "Dad?" She looked around. The house is completely empty. She ran upstairs and towards the room on the left. A smile appeared on her face as she ran into the room. It was a typical room with several trophies and pictures of a boy.

"Is that me?" Rogue grabbed the picture. A confused look appeared in her eyes as she took a seat on the bed. She gripped her head as memories started to fill her mind.

The door to the room was suddenly kicked down. Rogue's eyes filled with fear as a man wearing a orange and black latex suit. He looked at her and growled angrily. "I found you girl! The Wolverine always gets his prey!" roared Wolverine releasing his claws. He leapt at Rogue. Rogue ran around him as Wolverine trashed the bed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rogue trembled in fear.

"I am part of the X-men and I am going to take you down!" Wolverine launched at Rogue. Rogue spun around running out of the room. A howl came from Wolverine as he chased her to the stairs then stopped. He smirked as he began to changed into a sexy blue-skinned woman. Mystique laughed. "One more turn of the wheel and you'll belong to me. I won't let you fall into the hands of Xavier." She morphed into Storm.

**Xavier Institute - Danger Room**

Cyclops fired an optic beam at Kushina. Kushina easily dodged it then spun around tossing dulled shuriken at Jean. Jean had been about to use her telekinetic powers to get a ball, but quickly dived out of the way. Nightcrawler teleported behind Kushina. Kushina grabbed Nightcrawler and tossed him into Kitty. The two tumbled to the ground.

"Like get off me," groaned Kitty.

"Sorry," Nightcrawler rubbed his head. "How does she always know where I am going?"

Kushina delivered a leg sweep knocking Cyclops onto his ass. She tossed more shuriken at Jean forcing the girl to once again to dodge and lose focus. Jean had no time to react as Kushina appeared in front of her and delivered a palm thrust to the chest. "Ah!" Jean hit the ground hard.

A ringing sound filled the air. "Aw man!" Nightcrawler groaned.

"I don't understand. How were you able to beat all of us?" said Cyclops.

"Oh? I suppose you thought that because I don't have any special powers besides my physical abilities that you should have beat me. How very arrogant," Kushina gained a hard look as she appeared in front of Cyclops. A kick to the chest sent him flying backwards into the wall. Cyclops groaned in pain.

Jean's eyes widened. "Cyclops!" She ran over to his side. "Kushina?"

Kushina stood firm. "None of you managed to realize the true meaning behind this test."

Nightcrawler tilted his head in confusion. "True meaning? I'm lost."

"Yeah, like wasn't the point to get a bell?" frowned Shadowcat.

"The true meaning behind this test is teamwork." Confusion filled the young mutants. She pointed her finger at each of them. "Though you have special powers, you are not all powerful nor are you automatically going to be stronger then those without special abilities. I have proved that today showing each of you how weak you truly are. However, though you are weak individually, together you make a strong team that can overcome any obstacle. Had you worked together you might have managed to get a bell."

Jean's eyes widened. "You purposely left out a fourth bell so that it would cause us to individually get a bell for ourselves."

Kushina nodded. "That's right. In a real fight, there are going to be times when you are going to face an obstacle that is going to test your character. You have a choice. Look out for your own desires or choose to stick with your friends to the end."

"Man that is like deep. It is making my head hurt," said Shadowcat.

Cyclops hung his head in shame. He had only been thinking about himself. And he had seen Kushina's abilities in the past. Arrogantly he had thought that he had mastered his powers to an extent that he could overcome her physical capabilities. Kushina and Wolverine are prime examples of mutants who have limited powers, but have trained endlessly to overcome any obstacle. "I failed. I guess I am not ready to be a leader of the X-men," said Cyclops.

"Scott. We all failed," said Jean.

"It's not a failure if you learned a lesson." Kushina smiled. "Next time you'll be ready. Right?"

Cyclops gave a determined nod.

**Mississippi**

Naruto moved from roof to roof searching for the rogue mutant. He moved at chuunin level speeds not making a single sound or leaving a trace of his presence as he ran through the suburb neighborhood. The sound of lightning followed by a scream made him turn his head east. A hard look appeared in his eyes as he jumped off a fence high into the air. His eyes scanned the area searching for any signs of movements. A girl running frantically caught his eyes.

The girl is quite pretty. She had pale white kin, short brown hair with a single strand of white, and a nice body. He raised an eyebrow, as she seemed to like the color green from the shirt and stockings she wore. Naruto touched down on a tree and leapt one more time aiming to land right next to her.

Rogue screamed as a bolt of lightning appeared above her head. Now a crazy woman with white hair is chasing after her. What is going on? She didn't want any of this to happen.

She ran into a backyard panting heavily. A quick break from all the running. Rogue walked towards the bench, but a person dropped out of the sky. He was a handsome boy that looked to be the same age as her. A bit on the short side, but still cute. "Where did you come from?" Rogue went to run.

"I came from above." He pointed up. Rogue paused. Was that supposed to be a joke? A groan escaped the boy. "Man that was not my best material. Oh well, I probably already ruined my funny guy image so I'll introduce myself. The name is Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you," smiled Naruto.

Rogue didn't know why, but for some reason she felt relaxed. She calmed down a bit and decided to talk to the boy. "Rogue."

Naruto grinned. "Rogue? I like it." He jumped up high in the air and twisted around landing behind a surprised Rogue. "I am not going to lie. The reason I have come here is because I am a mutant like you."

Rogue's eyes narrowed. She prepared to make a run. "Mutant?"

"Yep." Naruto walked over to the bench taking a seat. "Mutants are those who have a special gene in them that gives them superhuman powers. It is a gift that we have blessed with."

"Yeah some gift," scowled Rogue.

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I guess I don't really understand how you feel." She looked at him curiously. "My mother is a mutant. Or at least she isn't what one would describe as _normal_. Anyway, since the day I was born, I knew of my powers and I was encouraged to train them. I loved it. I can't really imagine life without them.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I even met others who are mutants and we are all good friends. And I would love if you became a friend of mine too."

Rogue folded her arms across her chest. "Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't." Naruto smiled sadly. "You don't know me. I don't know what it is like to be on the run scared of my abilities. I mean your powers just suddenly appeared and now you're on the run with no family and friends. I can't even imagine what that is like."

He jumped to his feet. A friendly smile appeared on his face. "I do know what it is like to have to hide from others. Man, I wish I could use my powers openly. I can't though because people will fear maybe even hate me for what I can do. It sucks having to hide all of the time."

A sad look appeared in Rogue's eyes. "Sounds like being a mutant is a curse."

"No!" Naruto's eyes became hard. "Our powers are a part of who we are. I wouldn't be who I am without them. If other people have a problem with me then who cares. I am going to overcome it and embrace my abilities. One day I am going to be able to walk down the street with everyone knowing I am a mutant. They can glare, spit, laugh, and make fun of me. I'll never change who I am."

Rogue stared into those eyes full of conviction and determination. She had never seen such eyes. A blanket of security and warmth wrapped around her. Suddenly she felt safe not worried about the world. He held out his hand. "I can't give you a cure." Naruto smiled warmly. "I can offer you a place where you won't be able to hide or need to fear being who you are."

She stared at the extended hand. Rogue then stared into his warm eyes. Slowly her own hand began to raise. "Good job Naruto." Naruto and Rogue spun around to see a familiar woman.

"It's her!" gasped Rogue.

"Storm?" said Naruto confused.

Storm smirked. "I see you managed to catch her. I knew you could do it."

Rogue stared at Naruto with betrayed eyes. "What? You know her?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He shot forward. Storm's eyes filled with surprise. Pain soon filled with woman as a right hook caught her across the face. "You're not Storm," said Naruto angrily. Storm lie on the ground unconscious. He turned to face Rogue.

"How did she know you?" demanded Rogue stepping away from Naruto.

"Rogue, I didn't come here to harm you in anyway." Naruto stepped forward calmly. "Come on, if I wanted to harm you then I could have done it by now. I promise everything I said is true. And I never break a promise."

She hesitated. He seemed so sincere. A part of her wanted to trust him. She stared down at the ground then looked back up at him. Naruto stood there not moving a muscle with arms raised up in a sign of surrender. "Ok," Rogue nodded. A large grin split Naruto's face.

**X-Jet**

Professor Xavier smiled as he watched Naruto walk besides Rogue. Rogue laughed as he told her about one of the pranks he pulled while at school. It seemed that Kushina had been right all along. He needed to do this to learn what it meant to truly connect with others. "Old man!" Naruto waved.

"Hello Naruto. Hello Rogue, I am Professor Charles Xavier," smiled Xavier.

"Don't be creeped out. Old man can read minds," said Naruto.

Rogue nodded. "Hi."

Storm came walking out of the X-Jet. Rogue tensed, but Naruto placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "That is the real Storm," said Naruto. Xavier and Storm had confused looks in their eyes. "There was this fake Storm that was trying to hurt Rogue. Even pretended to know me. I knocked her out, but when I took my eyes off of her she disappeared."

"I see," said Xavier. "It must have been Mystique. She is a mutant with the ability to shapeshift into any form that she desires. Mystique must have been trying to get Rogue to join her, but having her scared of us."

"I assure you that I mean you no harm," Storm held out her hand.

"Thanks," Rogue shook Storm's hand.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Let us head back to the Institute. Naruto can introduce you to the others."

Rogue looked up at the X-Jet. She had never seen anything like. "Y'all must be loaded."

Naruto grinned. "Wait until you see the mansion. It'll blow your mind."

**Break**

Kitty hummed a tune as she sat on the couch typing on her laptop. She smiled as she wrote in her diary. It is one thing that kept her sane in this crazy Institute. A tickling sensation by her ear. She scratched her ear. The sensation went away for a bit, but it soon came back. An annoyed look appeared in Kitty's eyes as she swatted at it again.

Laughter filled the air. Kitty turned her head to see Naruto standing behind her with a blade of grass. He plopped down on the couch next to her laughing. "Seriously, can't you like take a day off from joking?" sighed Kitty.

"Nope," Naruto grinned. Kitty blushed a bit. He is so handsome when he grinned like that. "What you doing?"

"I am just writing in my diary. It helps me get thoughts off my mind. Otherwise I would explode," said Kitty.

Naruto leaned back. "That's cool."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Think so?"

"Yeah. Everyone needs to find an outlet. I usually kick Shades or Claws asses in the Danger Room to get things off my chest," winked Naruto.

"Typical boy," Kitty giggled as she nudged him playfully. Naruto laughed as he flipped over the couch. He gave a wave before leaving Kitty alone with her diary. A smile lit up the girl's face as she went back to typing.

**Bayville High**

Fred left the principal's office. "Ugh, where do I go next?" A jock came walking by. He grabbed the kid. "Hey, where do I go?"

"How about to a circus?" smirked Duncan.

Anger filled Fred. He tossed Duncan to the ground. Fred grabbed the nearby stack of lockers and ripped them out of the wall. "Don't laugh at me!" Duncan's eyes widened in fear. Fred was about to smash Duncan.

"Hey!" Jean came running front of Fred stepping between him and Duncan. "Maybe I can help you. Get out of here Duncan," said Jean. Duncan quickly fled.

Fred lowered the locker a light blush heated his face. "Um ok." He put the locker back and smiled sheepishly.

Jean smiled warmly. "Ok, let's see." She examined his schedule. "You need to go to room 201. That's over there."

"Thanks," smiled Fred.

"No problem," smiled Jean. "I'll see you around." Fred watched her go with a large smile.

**Lunch**

Naruto glanced over at a large boy who came stomping into the cafeteria. He had never seen such a tall, large boy. The word Blob came to mind. "Wow, is that humongous boy the one you and Logan went to visit?" said Kitty.

Jean nodded. "His name is Fred Dukes. We never got a chance to speak with him after the show."

"Show?" said Naruto.

"He was working at a derby. They had him on as some sideshow where he used his incredible strength to impress the crowd," explained Jean.

"Well, he sure likes food," Scott pointed out. Fred carried an over piled plate of food over to an empty table. The moment Fred took a seat the chair shattered under his weight and he fell down hitting the table making it sling the plate of food into the air. The food flew through the air splattering all over Duncan and several other jocks.

Duncan's eyes filled with anger. "That's it, you are going to pay for that."

Fred went to stand up, but slipped and fell. Laughter filled the cafeteria. Rage and anger filled Fred's eyes. "Stop laughing at me!" Fred grabbed several pieces of food and tossed them. Duncan was hit by a sandwich in the face.

Naruto stood up and shouted. "Food fight!" All out war broke out in the cafeteria. Food started to fly through the air. Kitty got hit by mashed potatoes and used her powers to sink out of the cafeteria. Naruto and Kurt laughed as they teamed up throwing food at the nearest people. Kurt hit a couple of cheerleaders laughing as they ran out of the cafeteria screaming as if in a horror flick. "I am starting to like school," smirked Kurt before milk hit him in the face.

"Show no mercy!" shouted Naruto.

Fred grabbed a table and began to swing it around. "Fred! Stop please!" pleaded Jean. Fred breathed heavily. "Please Fred."

Fred lowered the table. "They were laughing at me! I don't like when people laugh at me!"

Jean gave a nod. "I know, they had no right to laugh at you. Don't let them get to you."

**Break**

"Don't be like that Rogue-chan," Naruto quickly placed a table between him and Rogue. He gave that charming smile. "It was just having fun."

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Hitting me with gravy is not fun. Now stop hiding and get over here to take your punishment like a man."

Scott walked by pausing to watch the two. He had only known Rogue for a week, but she is always quiet and minding her own business. She had a very confrontational type personality, but that didn't show as she is a bit of a loner. The only person who seemed to ever make her lose her cool is Naruto. His best friend had a way of bringing out the worse in people. "Get back here blondie!" yelled Rogue angrily.

Laughter filled the air. "Never!" Naruto ran away.

**After School**

Jean left the school with her friend Terrance. The two were talking. Fred glanced at Jean from behind the tree. He gathered his courage and stepped out. Jean and Terrance gasped. "Hey Fred. Terrance this is Fred, Fred this is my friend Terrance," introduced Jean.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen Jean, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or a drink," said Fred.

"Oh, listen I have other things to do. Maybe tomorrow ok?" said Jean.

Fred's eyes narrowed in anger. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Terrance, I'll talk to you later." Terrance gave a nod before leaving quickly. "Listen Fred, I have responsibilities. I just can't go around forgetting them," said Jean.

"You're supposed to be my friend," Fred grabbed Jean's arm.

Jean tried to break free. "I want to be your friend, but friends don't hurt each other. Let go of me."

"No!" Fred started to drag Jean away from the school. She tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. "I'm warning you," Jean's hair started to rise up. Objects started to fly at Fred. He smirked as the objects hit him.

"Is that the best you can do! I'm the Blob!" smirked Fred. He grabbed Jean hurting her wrist. The pain made Jean lose focus of her powers. Fred started to drag Jean away from the school. She tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. "Let me go." Jean managed to twist free, but slipped and fell backwards hitting her head on the ground. The girl lie on the ground unconscious. Fred gained a worried look as he picked her up and carried her away.

**Unknown Location**

"Wake up," smiled Fred.

Jean slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to get her bearing. In front of her is a table that had a plate, silverware, candles, and set up for two. She tried to move, but couldn't but. She looked down to see a steel pipe twisted around her body keeping her pinned to the chair. "Fred, let me go."

Fred smiled as he placed a napkin on her lap. "This will be the best date you ever had."

"Please, let me go Fred. If you let me go we can pretend like this never happened. I want to be your friend, but not if you are going to do things like this," said Jean.

"Why not? I am stronger then everyone!" boasted Fred.

"That doesn't give you the right to do as you want," said Jean.

"Oh that reminds me. I have a surprise for you." Fred left the room. Jean closed her eyes and concentrated on contacting Professor Xavier.

**Xavier Institute**

Xavier watched as Rogue, Kitty, and Nightcrawler trained outside. A simple training exercise being overseen by Kushina. Kushina shouted out encouragement and gave tips when they made mistakes. Professor Xavier gripped his head in pain. "You ok?" asked Kushina.

"It's Jean. She has been kidnapped," said Charles.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "I'm leaving right now."

**Warehouse**

Fred dug around the pile of garbage. A smirk appeared on his face as he found an old record player. It is perfect. He smiled as he headed back to where Jean is tied up. An object flew by him piercing the ground in front of him. Fred's eyes filled with curiosity as a tag on it started to sizzle. "Boom." The explosive tag blew up.

Kushina shook her head. "Not very bright."

"Ah!" Fred yelled as he emerged from the smoke unharmed. "Think a puny attack like that will hurt me? I am the Blob!"

"Hand over Jean and I'll consider going easy on you," said Kushina.

Fred scowled. "An old lady like you, I'll break you in two!" Kushina clenched her fists in anger as she forward at speeds too fast for Fred to follow. A kick struck Fred in the face making him stumble backwards.

"Who are you calling old?" Kushina glared. "I am only thirty."

"Thirty? That sure is exaggerating." Naruto grinned as he entered the warehouse. Kushina bopped Naruto on the head. She gave him a dark look. "On second hand, thirty sounds right. Maybe even twenty-eight," he smiled.

Fred yelled in anger. He picked up a steel beam and tossed it at the two. Naruto and Kushina went in opposite directions. "I'll crush you both!" A table flew at Naruto who ducked under it. Kushina appeared behind Fred. Naruto appeared in front of Fred. Fred swung at both hitting air. Son and mother appeared next to each other forming identical ram seals. "Activate." The seals placed on Fred's stomach and back came to life.

"Ah!" Fred screamed in pain as lightning coursed through his body. The seals came to an end. A large thud filled the air as Fred dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Jean! Jean-chan I came to save you!" Naruto ran into the room. He spotted Jean tied up to a chair. "My lady, your prince charming has come for you!"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Get me free."

Naruto placed a hand over his heart. "Is that how you speak to the man that has come to save you?" Jean looked over at Kushina. Kushina pretended to be looking at her nails. A sigh escaped Jean.

"Thank you fair prince. Will you please free me from my binds?" said Jean dramatically.

"Of course!" Naruto walked behind Jean. He drew a kunai and focused his chakra through it. Wind chakra surrounded the kunai as he swung it downward slicing through the iron pipe. Jean rubbed her arms. "My lady, would you give me with a kiss as a reward?"

Kushina placed a hand over her mouth. Jean smiled as she leaned down kissing Naruto's cheek. Naruto pouted cutely. "Aw, come on!"

Jean laughed. "Mind telling me how you beat everyone else here?"

Naruto grinned. "I might have not told the others when the old man contacted me." He laughed sheepishly. Scott is going to be mad at him. One point for the ninja, zero points for Shades.


	4. Juggernaut Bitch!

Professor Xavier stared at the image of the newest mutant signature to come up. Pietro Maximoff. A hard look appeared in his eyes as he recognized the child. He highly doubted that he would be able to convince Pietro to join the Institute. It wasn't that he considered the child a lost cause; it is just that the boy had others watching him. Cerebro also picked up the mutant signature of Mystique near Pietro's location.

**Bayville High**

Principal Darkholme leaned against the desk. "The boy is troublesome. He turned down my offer. It seems that he isn't very fond of you."

Magneto emerged from the shadows. "Pietro is headstrong and impulsive. His powers are formidable and will be a great use to me. With the right incentive, he will join us." A smirked appeared on the principal's face.

**Mall - New York**

"This won't be easy," said Scott. Hundreds of people were at the mall. A slightest mistake would have the world knowing that mutants existed. "We are all going to be extra careful not to reveal our abilities."

Kitty's eyes lit up. "I am so going shopping! Bye!"

"Wait-" yelled Scott.

"I could use some new clothes. Come on Rogue, let's check out the stores," smirked Kushina.

Rogue smirked. "Alright."

Scott rubbed his temples. Did everyone forget that they are supposed to be looking for a new mutant? Naruto and Kurt burst out laughing. Scott looked up to see the two waving from the second floor. An annoyed look appeared in his eyes as the two ran off to no doubt get into trouble.

Jean smiled. "Let it go Scott. We all know why we are here. Try to have some fun." She walked off wanting to check out a few stores. Scott smiled as he caught up to Jean. He would show Naruto who had more points with Jean.

**Break**

Naruto walked on his own through the mall. Kurt had run off trying to flirt with a couple of cute girls. He walked around looking at the various stores. What he needed to find is a good joke store. A place where he could buy supplies for his next big prank. He had a reputation to uphold.

A high-speed movement caught the corner of his eyes. He gained a hard look as he had just found the mutant they were looking for.

Pietro smirked as he stood off to the side. He pulled the money out of the four wallets he had swiped. It had been too easy. Stealing candy from a baby. A hand shot out taking the wallets and cash. "Sorry, but that doesn't belong to you," said Naruto.

"Who the heck are you?" Pietro moved so fast the he took the money back before Naruto noticed. Naruto had a surprised look. "Need to be faster then that to catch me."

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah, I have never lost in a constant of speed. I'll show you want it means to be fast." He shot towards Pietro. Pietro smirked as he took off at high speeds. Pietro moved so fast that he became a blur and the people he ran by were struck by a strong wind that almost knocked them down. A few did fall.

Pietro almost made it outside coming to a stop. "Too slow loser."

A minute later, Naruto came running outside. Naruto looked around trying to find Pietro, but the boy was long gone. An annoyed look appeared in Naruto's eyes. He had never been beat in a constant of speed. No way is he going to let this one go.

**Xavier Institute**

Rogue raised an eyebrow as she watched Naruto sit in the middle of the Danger Room meditating. Naruto had been upset the whole trip back from New York. He didn't even respond as Kurt and Scott teased him about being beat. Then when they got back, he went straight to the Danger Room.

Kushina walked up besides Rogue. "He still at it?"

"Yeah. Why is he taking it so personally?" frowned Rogue.

"My son is very competitive. He doesn't like to lose at anything. To lose so badly makes him really question his abilities," said Kushina. "He faces an opponent that completely outclassed him an area that he has always felt comfortable with."

Rogue didn't understand it. "He is the strongest person I know. I mean he beats up Logan like it is nothing. Scott and Jean can barely keep up with."

Kushina smiled proudly. "Naruto-kun has always worked hard. He'll bounce back from this."

"Ah!" Naruto jumped up screaming. Rogue and Kushina tilted their heads. "I hate thinking, it hurts my head! No more thinking! Next time I see that guy I am kicking his ass!" The two females sighed. He is back to normal.

**Bayville**

Kurt plopped down at the lunch table. "Basketball game coming up. I hear it is going to be a good one. Want to go?"

"Hmm," Naruto gained a pensive look. "We have yet to prank the basketball team."

"Really?" Kurt snapped his fingers. "That is right we changed the prank and targeted the track team instead."

Naruto nodded. "Then we have no choice. All organized teams must be treated equally. After the game we shall hit the basketball team with Operation Mud Slide."

Kurt smirked. "I like it! What's the plan?"

Scott and Jean watched as Naruto and Kurt huddled together. That only meant one thing. The two are planning another one of their pranks. Though both hated to say it, Kurt and Naruto came up with the best pranks. The pranks never targeted a single person. Always targeted a large group of people so no one could be individual laughed at or made fun of. Plus, the pranks are really funny never permanent lasting. Watercolor paint, kool aid, disappearing ink, etc.

Jean shook her head. "If those put as much work as they do into planning pranks into their classes, they would have the highest grades in school."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon," said Scott.

"True. Are you going to the game tomorrow? I hear it is against a team that went to the championship PMX01 or something," said Jean.

"I'll go just to see the prank the two are planning. Those two always strike at big events," said Scott. Jean gave a nod.

**Basketball Game**

Naruto and Kurt bumped fists as they took seats at the top of the bleachers. The prank had been set up to perfection. At the end of the game, the two were prepared to set it off. It would be legendary! The opposing team came onto the court and earned boos from the main team.

"It's him!" Naruto stood up.

Kurt frowned. "Who?"

"That is the kid from New York," said Naruto glaring at Pietro.

"Don't tell me you are going to start a fight in the middle of the game," said Jean sitting on the other side of Naruto.

Scott shook his head. "Naruto."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. "Operation Mud Slide is off. I got business to take care of." He cracked his knuckles as he walked down the bleachers.

Pietro walked onto the court with an arrogant smirk upon his face. He noticed a couple of cute girls and gave them a wave. The girls blushed smiling back at him. Too easy. A shove from behind almost knocked him off balance. "Watch it loser," glared Pietro.

"My bad," the boy mumbled keeping his head lower. A smirk appeared on his face as he walked past Pietro. Pietro scowled and turned around. That is when his shorts fell down. Laughter filled the air. Pietro quickly grabbed his shorts and pulled them up. "Looks like we are even." Pietro turned around to glare at the one who bumped into him. A surprised look appeared in his eyes. "The name is Naruto by the way, remember it," grinned Naruto.

"I should have known a loser like you would be at this loser school," smirked Pietro.

Naruto grinned widely. "I'll show you a loser. I am not the one with a sign on my back that." Pietro reached onto his back pulling off a sign that said 'I like to wear panties.' Anger filled his eyes as he looked up to see Naruto wave at him from the hallway. That is it!

**Break**

Naruto jumped out of the way, as a blur ripped through the parking lot. He landed on top of a car as the blur came to a stop. Pietro wore a light green and silver suit. A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he ripped off his clothes and stood in his ninja gear. "I am going to make you pay for humiliating me!" Pietro shot forward at incredible speeds. The speed was so fast that the winds generated caused cars to be blown into the air crashing down upon the ground. Naruto had no time to dodged as a fast right hook caught him across the jaw launching him across the ground.

"How did you like that?" smirked Pietro.

"Kitty hits harder then you," grinned Naruto jumping to his feet. "All speed and no power."

Pietro narrowed his eyes. Naruto formed a hand seals as Pietro shot towards him. "Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique)" Pietro stopped as three Naruto appeared. "Huh?"

The Naruto laughed. "What's the matter? Don't know which one of us is the real one?" Naruto taunted Pietro.

"Ah!" Pietro ran at supersonic speeds going through each clone. He came to a stop after destroying all the clones. A confused look appeared in his eyes. Where did he go? "Below!" A pair of hands burst out of the ground grabbing Pietro's ankles. Pietro's eyes filled with surprise. Naruto pulled Pietro straight into the ground as he burst out of it unharmed. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)."

"Let me out!" yelled Pietro buried up to his neck. Pietro tried to get free, but the earth held strong.

Naruto grinned. "Not so fast anymore huh? Too easy!" Pietro glared hatefully at Naruto. The sounds of sirens filled the air. With a wave, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Xavier Institute**

Naruto and Kurt were laughing hard as they ran into the Institute. Ororo looked up from watering the flowers on the front porch. She raised her hand to her mouth as she spotted Jean and Scott. The two were covered from head to toe in mud.

"I hate them," said Scott.

Jean grumbled. "So do I."

**Break**

Wolverine leaned back against the Danger Room wall. He watched calmly as Naruto and Kushina sparred against one another. It is like watching a deadly dance. Kushina had the experience of countless battles that allowed her to keep up with Naruto. Naruto had youth, speed, and strength to draw upon allowing him to keep up with his mother.

One thing that Kushina and Wolverine shared in common is being beat by Naruto. The two were fiercely competitive and hated losing to an opponent. Unfortunately, Naruto is a fighting machine. Naruto had been trained since birth in the martial arts, ninjutsu, stealth, and espionage. A normal kid probably wouldn't have grown so fast in such a short amount of time. Naruto is anything, but normal. Kushina and Naruto had more evolved body structures then the average human. Muscles mass is greater allowing for greater strength and speed, reflexes are faster, eyes are sharper, and bones are denser allowing them to take heavier blows. Generations of ninja blood flowed through each of their veins. Where they come from it isn't considered a mutation, it is the norm. Wolverine had trained his body over the many to its peak. Kushina had commented that Wolverine had chuunin level speed and kage level abilities in hand-to-hand combat. Those hand-to-hand combat skills mean nothing if you can't hit what you are aiming at. Naruto and Kushina had jounin level speed and reflexes allowing them to fight on equal grounds with Wolverine in hand to hand combat.

"_If you had been born a ninja, you would probably be able to take us both on without any problems," admitted Kushina._

That only served to further piss Wolverine off. Kushina pinned Naruto in a barrier seal that he was unable to escape from. "That is how you win," smirked Kushina.

Naruto grumbled. "Not fair! I don't know how to do advanced seals like this."

"Too bad kid. It's my turn, go hit the showers," smirked Wolverine.

"No way! I got winner!" grinned Naruto. Kushina deactivated the barrier. Naruto jumped away to watch the fight from a safe distance. Wolverine and Kushina crouched into their stances.

**Break**

A growl filled the air. Sabretooth walked forward smashing through the gates that protected the water tower. He climbed up the ladder then jumped to the top of the water tower. It gave him a perfect view of Bayville. "Wolverine," Sabretooth growled.

**Bayville High**

Naruto groaned as he received back his report. It is a D. His mother is going to kick his ass. There would be nothing that could get him out of this. The bell rang signaling the end of the class. He stuffed the paper into his backpack and left the room. A sigh escaped him as he walked over to the window. 'I am so dead.'

"Naruto," Kurt teleported onto the ledge.

"Yeah what's up?" asked Naruto. He didn't need an answer as Kurt turned blue furred with a tail.

Kurt raised his wrist to show his image inducer. "My image inducer is on the fritz. I have to head back to the mansion before anyone sees. That means missing our shop class."

Naruto nodded. "I'll have Kristy copy her notes for you."

"Thanks. I am out." In a cloud of smoke Kurt teleported away.

Sabretooth watched through a pair of binocular as Naruto and Kurt talked. A smirk appeared on his face as Kurt teleported away. The mutant leapt off the top of the water tower ready to hunt his prey.

**Break**

Jean stared at the paper. "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"It isn't that big of a deal. Just a stupid paper," mumbled Naruto.

"It is more then a paper. This is your education," said Jean. She sighed as he stared up at the clouds. This isn't anything new. Naruto had a different set of priorities then everyone else. Most people used school as a way to better themselves. He only came because he had promised his mother that he would get a high school degree. Jean knew he had no plans of going to college.

She blamed his mother in part for that. Kushina had raised Naruto to be a true-blooded warrior. Since the day he could walk, he had been learning how to fight. Kushina wanted Naruto to inherit the legacy of his father. It is only through Professor Xavier's influence that Kushina placed Naruto in school with Jean and Scott.

Naruto tossed the paper into his bag. "Mom will understand. I am not like smart like you or the others." He paused at the corner waiting for the light to change.

"Naruto-"

"I know you are going to say I am, but I'm not. Books give me headaches. All I see are a bunch of words that don't make any sense." Naruto and Jean began to walk across the street. "When I graduate I am going to dedicate my life fully to the cause of helping others. I'll become a hero like the ones we here about on the news. What I wouldn't kill to be Spiderman right now. I bet he doesn't worry about school."

A growl reached Naruto's ears. He grabbed Jean tossed her to the side before taking a hard blow to the side. Sabretooth grabbed Naruto and tossed him into the building wall. Naruto cried out in pain clutching his left arm that was bent at a disfigured angle. "Naruto!" yelled Jean.

Sabretooth smirked. "Tell me where Wolverine is and maybe I'll only hurt you a bit." A kunai flew through the air piercing Sabretooth's leg. "Ah!"

Naruto slowly stood up. "Touch her, and I'll show you the true meaning of pain."

"You'll pay for that one!" Sabretooth ripped the kunai out. The wound already began to heal. "Die-" A psychic force slammed into Sabretooth blasting him into the side of a parked car. Naruto grabbed Jean and ran into an alley. He tossed her over his shoulder as he ran up the side of the building. With a leap, he landed upon the roof gently lowering Jean to her feet. "We have to get you back to the Institute," said Jean.

"First we deal with him," Naruto turned around. Sabretooth came jumping over the ledge landing in front of the two.

"No escape," smirked Sabretooth.

Naruto grinned. "Escape? I just didn't want others to get involved. Now I don't have to worry about anyone saving you from the ass kicking I am going to give you."

Sabretooth leapt forward. Naruto was tackled to the ground. Sabretooth's eyes filled with surprise as Naruto turned into a log. A shadow came down from above. An axe kick struck Sabretooth in the face. Sabretooth's face went straight into the roof. Naruto jumped backwards creating some distance. "Ah!" Sabretooth roared as he charged towards Naruto with more caution.

Jean focused her powers. A psychic blast knocked Sabretooth backwards. Naruto appeared behind Sabretooth grabbing him by the coat. Sabretooth was flipped over Naruto's head and face first into the roof. "Damn, he is almost as heavy as Claws," said Naruto.

Naruto was surprised as Sabretooth recovered quickly and leapt at him. Sabretooth froze in mid-air. "I can't hold him long," Jean gritted her teeth. Naruto spun around his heel delivering a spinning right heel kick across Sabretooth's face. Jean released her hold allowing Sabretooth to fly backwards into the ledge.

"Face it. You can't beat us. Jean is even stronger then me," Naruto grinned. "Together we are unbeatable." A light blush heated Jean's cheek at the praise.

"You're really starting to piss me off," growled Sabretooth.

Jean smiled. "It is done."

"Bite me," Naruto winked at Sabretooth. Sabretooth's eyes filled with rage. Naruto kneeled down pressing his hand down upon the roof as Sabretooth charged forward. He waited until Sabretooth stepped into the right spot. "Activate." Black lines started to form on Sabretooth's body as he suddenly came to a stop. A seal appeared on the middle of the roof with Sabretooth standing in the middle of it. "While running up here I gave Jean an ink brush that I use for drawing seals. I mentally sent her images of the seal to draw upon the roof why we fought. She used her psychic powers to use the brush to draw the seal making it appear she was standing in the background as my support."

Sabretooth's eyes filled with hatred. He had killed countless people. Mutants and humans had fell at his hands. A pair of teenagers had defeated the self-proclaimed greatest hunter. Naruto formed a single hand seal. "Secondary seal activate." Lightning sparked at the edge before converging on Sabretooth. A silent scream erupted from Sabretooth as he was electrocuted. Naruto kept the seal going until Sabretooth passed out.

Jean ran over to Sabretooth checking the mutant's pulse. "He is ok. Probably won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Yeah. I'd be surprise if he did," Naruto clutched his arm.

"I contacted the Professor. They are coming to pick us up in the van," said Jean. Naruto walked over to Sabretooth. He tossed the overgrown mutant over his good arm. Jean used her powers to fly back down while Naruto jumped down from window ledge to window ledge.

**Xavier Institute**

Kushina slapped Naruto upside the head. Naruto winced as he nursed the back of his head. His left arm is in a cast. It sucked to have a broken arm. He had been told no Danger Room activities until his arm healed over. She took a seat next to him on the bed and sighed. "You're so lucky that you got hurt or I would be yelling about the bad grade you made," said Kushina.

Naruto grinned. "Maybe getting a broken isn't so bad after all."

"Brat." Kushina rolled her eyes. Naruto laughed. "Are you sure school isn't something you want to pursue?" She bit her bottom lip. "I don't want you to feel forced into taking the same path as me or your father. I will love you no matter what you decide to do. Just make sure you have no regrets."

"I am not taking the same path as your or dad." Naruto smiled. "It isn't like I am becoming a ninja. I have already decided to dedicate my life to being a hero. School is important, but not to me. I'll let Jean and the others who are good at it make a difference through their education. I am going to make a difference through my actions and power."

Kushina smiled proudly. She leaned her head against his. "I support you one hundred percent." Naruto grinned happily.

**Stokes County Maximum Security Facility**

A smirk appeared on Mystique's face as she easily made her way through the facility. Those fools really thought that such a pathetic prison would be able to keep out intruders. She by passed the last security and stepped into a circular chamber with a large metallic device in the middle. Her eyes landed on a console and she hit several buttons. The ground in the middle of the room started to rise up.

Mystique smiled in delight as she now looked at a large cryostats tube filled with green liquid. Her eyes stared upon the giant inside. A man that stood at eight or nine feet tall had a body that would put body builders to shame. His arms alone were almost the size of her body and his hands could crush her without any effort. He had short brown hair and wore a brown body/armor suit.

A hit of a button and the green liquid started to drain out. Once the liquid had completely drained out, the giant's eyes began to open. "Wake up Cain." Mystique walked up to the tube as the man's eyes were still a bit dazed. "It is time you have a long over due family reunion with your brother Charles Xavier." Cain's eyes widened before narrowing.

**Ironboot Survival Camp**

"I am sergeant Ironboot. This is camp Ironboot, a name you shall not soon forget!" shouted Ironboot. "You will not be tossing water balloons, playing tag, or hide and seek. You will be doing twenty-mile runs, crossing treacherous waters with naught but a rope and your courage. Do you understand me!"

"Yes sir!"

Ironboot walked in front of Scott. "Now this young man Scott Summers through scholastic achievement has earned the rank of group leader. You will be following his lead. Take ten to unpack your things and meet at the training grounds. Dismissed!"

The students groaned. "Like I am so going to die out here," moaned Kitty.

"Man, anyone tell him that I am a city boy?" groaned Evans.

"Hey, the professor gave us a choice. Survival training here or training with Logan," said Jean.

"Yeah, some choice. I'm A-wall, anyone know how to hotwire a bus?" Rogue picked up her bags.

Scott stepped in front of her. "Relax. We can get through this together. Come on now." The others groaned before reluctantly following Scott.

**Stokes Maximum Security Facility**

"Amazing. Cellular paralysis fluid. It actually stopped the unstoppable," said Mystique impressed. The glass surrounded Cain came down and she walked over to him. She started to unlock the cuffs binding his arms and legs. "It will take awhile before you are able to move. When you are, I will sneak you out of this facility so you can have your revenge."

A groan escaped Cain. He looked at the strange blue woman. "Who…Who are you?"

Mystique had a smirk that looked down right devious. She walked over to a panel on the wall and pulled out a brown helmet. "A deal maker. I will tell you where you can find Charles Xavier and you help me get my hands on a mutant detection system known as Cerebro." She walked up to Cain and put the helmet on his head. Making sure it was locked in place, she took a step back.

"And my brother?" asked Cain.

A dark laugh escaped Mystique. "Do with him whatever you please. You are after all, the Unstoppable Juggernaut." She turned her back. "Come, I have a plane waiting-" A shove from behind sent her face first into the ground.

"No one takes the Juggernaut anywhere. And nothing gets in my way," said Juggernaut punching a hole in the wall. Alarms started to blare.

"Charming," scowled Mystique. All muscle no brains.

**Xavier Institute**

Naruto walked around the mansion bored out of his mind. It had been five days since he broke his arm and he is not allowed to do anything. Danger Room password had been changed. He hadn't been allowed to go to Camp Ironboot with the others. Now he is alone in the mansion with nothing to do.

Xavier sat with Cerebro on his head. He took off the helmet and placed it on the consul. "You called?" grunted Logan. "Pick up some new mutants?"

"No, it seems that the children are being quite active at Camp Ironboot," smiled Xavier.

"Did you tell them not to use their powers?"

"I was hoping they would make that decision on their own."

A beep sound made them look at the screen. _"New mutant found," came a robotic voice that sounded female. _"Ah, it seems a new mutant has popped up," said Xavier.

"_Enhanced mutant signature. Signature matches archives." _Xavier's eyes widened in horror as an image came up of a man he recognized very well. _"Cain Marco. Residence, Stokes County Maximum Security Facility. Current Location, in transit, Upstate New York."_

"No," gasped Xavier.

Logan leaned forward, "who is it?"

"My half-brother. He somehow managed to escape, but how?"

"What is an enhanced mutant signature?" frowned Logan.

Xavier had a grim look. "My brother possessed an x-gene, but it was dormant. So he activated it through mysticism."

"What are his powers?" asked Logan with a serious tone.

"He has become a juggernaut. Invulnerable to all attacks." Xavier contacted Ororo mentally. He needed her to take out the X-jet and find a way to hide Cain from eyes. That way no one would be foolish enough to try to stop him.

Logan had a hard look. "Do you have anyway to defend against him?"

"My mind. Enough psychic blasts and I can disable him, unless he is wearing his helmet," frowned Xavier.

"It'll be safest in the Danger Room. I'll have it all set up," said Logan.

"It will slow him down, but won't stop him," said Xavier knowingly.

**On Route to Bayville**

Storm put on the autopilot. She the stepped onto the platform and buckled up. The platform rose up so that she stood on top of the X-jet. Her eyes began to glow white. A dense fog rolled into the area. It became so thick that it hid the Juggernaut. Juggernaut walked through the fog with only one objective on his mind. Charles Xavier.

**Xavier Institute**

Mystique waited outside the Institute. A smirk appeared on her face as she spotted the Juggernaut. "I see you have finally arrived." The fool, if he had taken the plane she had set up they could have been here hours ago. Juggernaut didn't even acknowledge her as he raised his fist and punched through the front gate. "Remember our deal. Cerebro is mine," said Mystique.

Juggernaut walked towards the mansion. Wolverine burst out of the front doors claws drawn. "You're not going anywhere bub!"

"I am the Juggernaut! No one can stop me!" yelled Juggernaut.

Kushina landed in front of Mystique. "I think I can take care of you real quick before giving Wolverine a hand." Mystique narrowed her eyes. The two women ran at each other.

Wolverine tried to slash the Juggernaut to pieces, but Juggernaut's body is too strong. Not even a scratch. A powerful punch sent Wolverine flying through a wall. Juggernaut was about to continue forward when a kunai landed in the ground in front of the mutant. A sizzling sound filled the air. It soon exploded. Naruto stood on the roof of the mansion twirling a kunai with his good hand. Juggernaut walked out of the smoke unharmed. "Ah!" Wolverine charged forward but a backhand sent him flying away. Shuriken rained down upon Juggernaut bouncing harmlessly off his body. Juggernaut walked over to a tree and easily ripped it out of its roots. Naruto jumped off the roof as the tree struck where he had been standing.

Juggernaut ran at Naruto. "Nothing stops the Juggernaut!"

"This guy is tough," Naruto took a direct punch. In a cloud of smoke, he turned into a destroyed log.

Mystique cartwheeled at Kushina coming out of the cartwheel with a spin kick. Kushina raised her arm blocking the kick. She grabbed the leg and spun Mystique around before tossing her at a tree. Mystique twisted around landing feet first on the side of the tree then sprung at Kushina. The kick struck air and a close line sent Mystique hard into the ground. A heel soon buried itself in Mystique's gut. Blood sprayed out of Mystique's mouth. "What's the matter?" smirked Kushina.

"I'll kill you!" Mystique spun around delivered a kick to Kushina's chest. Kushina stumbled backwards. Mystique went for a high heel kick. Kushina broke inside Mystique's guard and delivered an elbow to the face. The elbow was followed a spin kick that caught Mystique across the jaw. Mystique dropped to the ground knocked out cold.

Kushina smirked. "Bitch." She heard a second explosion.

Naruto slapped an explosive tag upon Juggernaut's helmet. A second explosion filled the Institute grounds. Juggernaut burst through the smoke fist raised. It struck the ground as Naruto jumped over the Juggernaut landing behind him. "Does anything hurt this guy?" panted Naruto.

Wolverine spat out blood. "We need to get his helmet off."

"I got the distraction, you get the helmet," said Naruto running forward. He reared back his right hand delivered five lightning fast punches. Juggernaut stood still unharmed. Naruto gritted his teeth as he almost broke his hand. Juggernaut interlaced his fingers before raising his arms above his head. "I'll crush you!" The giant fist slammed down upon Naruto creating a small earthquake as the ground exploded. Wolverine jumped upon Juggernaut's back unlatching two of clamps before being tossed off.

"Thanks," grinned Naruto.

Kushina shook her head. "I'll kill you myself later, let's take care of him first." She tossed a pair of kunai that pierced the ground in front of the Juggernaut. The tags exploded releasing a bright flash that blinded the Juggernaut. Naruto managed to unlock a latch before a backhand sent him flying into the ground. Kushina got the fourth and final latch off. "Wolverine!" She flipped backwards as the giant went to grab her.

Wolverine charged forward. "Ah!" He jumped up rearing back his claws. The claws struck the helmet knocking it off the Juggernaut's head.

Juggernaut caught Wolverine and slammed him into the ground. "I am the unstoppable Juggernaut!" A foot slammed down upon Wolverine's chest. Wolverine's mouth opened up and blood sprayed out. Juggernaut went to stomp Wolverine a second time, but suddenly started to scream clutching his head in pain. . Naruto and Kushina looked to see Professor Xavier on the steps to the Institute. "No!" screamed Juggernaut

"I'm sorry Cain," said Xavier as he continued his mental assault. A minute later, the Juggernaut dropped to the ground unconscious.

"I'm tired," Naruto plopped down on his butt. "But man that was so much fun! I am so glad I stayed and didn't go to camp." Laughter erupted from Naruto.

Kushina laughed. "I agree."

Professor Xavier shook his head. He would never understand those two. It seemed he wouldn't need Storm to bring the others after all.


	5. Magneto

Naruto and Master Akisame sat across from each other. The two were in a deep meditation. Or so it seemed. A light snoring sound filled the air. Master Akisame opened his eyes to see Naruto with his head lowered fast asleep. An annoyed looked appeared in Master Akisame's eyes. A cracking sound filled the air. "Ow!" Naruto snapped awake rubbing his head.

"This is not a sleeping exercise," Master Akisame put down the stick of bamboo.

"Aw come on. The past few months all you have been having me do is meditate and practice moves I already know," grumbled Naruto. "Don't you have anything else for me to do?"

Master Akisame calmly drank some green tea. "I have taught you most of what I know. The more dangerous techniques you are not ready to learn until you have achieved some level of control."

Naruto grinned. "I am all about control." He holds back his true speed and strength every time he spars with his sensei. It really pissed him off because doing so made it so he had never won a spar against Master Akisame.

"I am talking about an inner balance. In battle, you are a wild fire that can not be contained. I want you to learn how to contain those raging flames into a sharp blade," explained Master Akisame. "Until you do so, most of your time will be spent meditating and reviewing what you have already learned."

A groan escaped Naruto. That earned him another hit on the head. Master Akisame smiled.

**Nighttime - Xavier Institute**

A growl escaped Wolverine as he shot awake. Logan noticed that he is lying on the floor of his bedroom. He placed a hand on his head. That nightmare had been more vivid in the others. The face of some strange doctor and some mountain is all he could remember seeing last night. He slammed his fist down upon the floor in anger. Damn it! He hated not remembering much about his past.

**Next Morning**

Kitty sat in the kitchen typing on her computer. She felt like writing to her parents and she needed a quiet place to do so. It is not easy finding a quiet place in the mansion. The other residents are quite loud. Then again, she sat in the kitchen with Mr. Logan who is quietly reading his paper. A smile appeared on her face as she glanced over at him.

Logan looked up. "Am I reading too loud for you?"

"No," Kitty smiled. "I am just enjoying the peace and quiet."

The doors to the kitchen burst into. Noise started to fill the kitchen as the others entered wanting breakfast. Kitty sighed. She should have kept writing instead of taking a break.

**Break**

"Logan, what is wrong?" Professor Xavier rolled towards Logan.

Logan paced back and forth. "I don't know. There was this report on Mount McKenna and it set something off inside of me."

"I see." Professor Xavier had a hard look. "Let me take a look, but I will need you to calm down and relax."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Logan took a seat and relaxed the best he could. Professor Xavier placed a hand to Logan's head. A groan escaped Logan as memories filled his head. It showed him in a tube filled with green liquid and multiple tubes attached to his body.

Professor Xavier lowered his hand. "It seems this is a memory not a nightmare. A memory from when you first received your implements. Do you wish for me to continue?"

"I need to know," Logan had a hard look. Professor Xavier placed a hand to Logan's head. The memories came back. This time it showed Logan in the forest of Mount McKenna. A man in black appeared along with another familiar mutant.

Logan rubbed his temples. "Thanks."

"I take it you will be going to investigate," Professor Xavier had a knowing look.

"Get that while in my head?" Logan stood up.

"Do you want company?"

Logan started to walk away. "Do I ever?"

**X-Jet**

'I finally found a nice quiet place.' Kitty typed on her computer. She smiled as she started to write about Professor Kushina. Wow, typing professor with her name didn't sound right at all. Kushina is nothing like Professor Munroe, Mr. Logan, or Professor Xavier. The woman is like an older sister.

Kitty laughed as she remembered how Naruto and Kushina are always arguing with one another. She really admired Kushina. The woman is fearless. Kushina is always speaking her mind and not afraid to get into anyone's face. Mr. Logan didn't even frighten Kushina. One day, Kitty hoped she could be as strong as Kushina. Though she didn't want to start challenging everyone who insulted her to a fight like Kushina had a tendency to do at times.

"What you doing?"

"Ah!" Kitty jumped in fright. She looked up to see Naruto sitting on the ceiling of the X-jet. Naruto gave a light wave before dropping down into the seat next to her. "Do you have to scare me like that?"

Naruto grinned. "It is a bit fun."

"I swear, like it is impossible to find a nice quiet place here," grumbled Kitty.

"Can always use my room," suggested Naruto.

A blush heated Kitty's cheeks. "What?"

He shrugged. "I barely ever use it. Kurt and Scott don't room with me because I tend to leave my weapons out. So I have the whole room to myself. I spend most of my time in the Danger Room or outside so feel free to use it whenever you want."

Kitty smiled. When Naruto isn't joking around, he is this really nice and sincere guy. She gave a nod. "Thanks. I'll do that." Naruto grinned. The two didn't get a chance to speak more when the jet shook. It soon started to take off with them inside.

Wolverine sat in the pilot seat. He is going to find out the truth this time. A growl escaped him as pain filled his head. The man grabbed his head in pain. "Hey, who is flying-" Naruto paused. "Claws, you ok?"

"Why are you following me?" growled Wolverine gripping his head in pain. Claws burst out of his knuckles.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty gulped.

The claws retracted. "My head. Get away!" Wolverine stumbled towards them. Naruto grabbed Kitty and jumped back hitting the button to the door. It slid up sealing them into the cargo hold.

Naruto had a hard look. "Something isn't right."

"Um like you think so?" Kitty gulped.

**Mount McKenna - Secret Lab**

The scientist smirked as he stared at the video screens. It showed Wolverine walking through the snow right in their direction. "The chip I placed in Wolverine's head is still working. I did such good work back then," smirked the scientist.

Sabretooth growled. "How come it took so long to work?"

"Through sheer will Logan has managed to fight its effects."

"Then why it is working now?" frowned Sabretooth.

"All that time he has spent with Xavier has made him let down his guard. Plus that little incident on televisions must have rejogged his memory. Good work by the way Big Foot," smirked the scientist. Sabretooth growled angrily at the name.

**Break**

Shadowcat ran down the ramp towards Naruto. "The transmission is being blocked. I can't reach the Institute."

Naruto hated this snow. It is blocking his ability to make contact with the ground. He could only sense the presence's of others if his finger made direct contact with the ground. His mother told him that it is an ability that the Second Hokage and his father were able to do. "We will have to track him the old fashioned way," said Naruto.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Like Mr. Logan isn't in the best state of mind right now," said Kitty worried.

"That is why we got to help. Claws is a friend of mine. I always help my friends when they are in trouble." Naruto grinned as he walked ahead. Kitty smiled as she followed him.

**Break**

Wolverine kept walking towards the top of the mountain. He paused and sniffed the air. He spun around growling as Sabretooth charged towards him. Sabretooth tackled Wolverine into the snow. Wolverine kicked Sabretooth off. "Been awhile Logan. Time to finish this," smirked Sabretooth.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Wolverine charged forward. Sabretooth blocked a punch then tossed Wolverine into a tree. Wolverine flipped touching feet first to the side of the tree then sprung forward spearing Sabretooth. A snickt filled the air as Wolverine's claw burst forth. "No more playing around!" Wolverine went for the killing blow, but a new voice spoke up.

"Hello Wolverine." Wolverine spun around to see the man in black from his memories. The same man that had been in his nightmare last night. "It is good to see you old friend. I believe it is time you rejoin the cause," the scientist pulled out a device. A smirk appeared on the scientist's face as he turned the dial.

"Ah!" Wolverine clutched his head screaming in pain. Wolverine fell to his knees.

Sabretooth smirked. "Night!" A kick to the back of the head knocked Wolverine out cold.

**Weapon X**

"It is good to have you back Wolverine." The scientist walked up to Wolverine who stood perfectly still. "When you left I was quite disappointed. That admantium skeleton represents quite the investment."

Sabretooth entered the room. He glanced at Wolverine. A growl escaped him as he wanted nothing better then to kill that man. Not like this though. When he killed Wolverine, it would be in battle to show his superiority. Wolverine would know his better when Sabretooth finished him.

The scientist walked up the computers. "Are the test subjects in place?"

"Everything is ready," smirked Sabretooth.

Wolverine's eyes latched onto the monitor as an image of Naruto and Kitty appeared. His eyes widened and he tried to raise his arms. "No!" A growl escaped him. The scientist turned the dial causing the chip in Wolverine's head to override Wolverine's mind. Soon Wolverine relaxed.

"Time for Weapon X to reactivate as the ultimate mutant hunters," the scientist smirked.

**Break**

Naruto and Shadowcat headed up the mountain. The two came to a pause as Wolverine came out of a fog standing at the top of a cliff. "Mr. Logan," smiled Shadowcat. Naruto raised his arm not letting Shadowcat get any closer. Out from behind Wolverine came Sabretooth.

Shadowcat's eyes filled with surprise. "Um, aren't they like total enemies?"

"Kitty gets out of here," Naruto ordered. Shadowcat looked at Naruto in surprise. She looked into his eyes to find no playfulness or mirth. A completely hard look that is completely focused on Sabretooth and Wolverine.

Wolverine and Sabretooth charged forward. Naruto waved his arm tossing six shuriken. He formed a set of hand seals. "Futon Reppusho (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)" Naruto thrust his hand forward. A strong gust of wind struck the shuriken making them spin and fly faster. Wolverine raised his claws deflected two of them and being cut across the cheek by a third. Sabretooth roared in pain as two shuriken hit him in the chest with a third hitting him in the arm.

Naruto ran forward. Wolverine swiped at Naruto who jumped over it landing behind Wolverine. Wolverine spun around and Naruto did the same. Claws struck air as Naruto remained behind Wolverine then grabbed his arm and spun around tossing him into a charging Sabretooth. Sabretooth leapt over Wolverine and dived down at Naruto. Naruto flipped backwards with his feet coming up to hit Sabretooth in the jaw.

"My arm isn't broken this time," grinned Naruto. "I hope you brought more then Claws to help you."

Sabretooth smirked. "Once I finish with you, I'll have some fun with that girl."

"I won't let you touch her!" Naruto yelled in anger. He shot forward slamming his knee into Sabretooth's gut. Sabretooth felt pain as a barrage of punches and kicks struck him all over. Naruto grabbed Sabretooth's arm and twisted it around then yanked it. A cracking sound filled the air. "Ah!" Sabretooth yelled in pain.

Wolverine slashed Naruto across the back. "Naruto!" yelled Kitty. Naruto released Sabretooth and jumped back in a great deal of pain.

'I let my anger get the best of me,' Naruto fell to a knee. Any deeper and that would have been a killing blow.

Shadowcat ran towards Wolverine. "Please stop Mr. Logan. It's us. Kitty and Naruto, we're friends of yours!" She stood in front of him. Wolverine raised his claws and pointed them at Shadowcat's neck. Naruto tensed. Sabretooth charged towards Shadowcat. A hurricane kick sent Sabretooth flying into a tree. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain.

Wolverine growled. Shadowcat stared at him through fear-filled eyes. "Please. Don't become this monster. The Mr. Logan I know is tough, but he cares for all of us at the Institute."

"Kitty," gritted Wolverine. Wolverine roared as he grabbed his head in pain. He soon stopped. Shadowcat watched as Wolverine turned around. "Thanks half-pint." Wolverine ran up the mountain.

Sabretooth growled. "Wolverine you traitor-Ah!" A pair of kunai pierced through the back of Sabretooth's kneecaps.

"Rule number one in combat, never take your eyes off an opponent," Naruto grinned. He looked over at Shadowcat. "Kitty go after Claws. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Right," Shadowcat took off running after Wolverine.

Naruto tossed a kunai that pierced the ground in front of Sabretooth. He formed a hand seal and winked at Sabretooth. "Boom." An explosion filled the mountains. The smoke cleared to show Sabretooth lying unconscious with multiple wounds. Naruto weakly stood up and heading the direction of Shadowcat and Wolverine. 'Master Akisame is right; I am a bit too reckless. Kitty managed to beat Claws without even lifting a hand. She used her words to reach him.' He wouldn't forget the lesson he learned today.

**Break**

A huge explosion filled the top of the mountain. Shadowcat and Wolverine watched as the lab exploded in a shower of fire. Wolverine watched as the facility that had ruined his life was destroyed right in front of him. He sniffed the air and turned his head to see Naruto walking towards them with a slight limp. "Naruto," Kitty ran over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "I am fine."

"You ok brat?" asked Wolverine.

"Yeah. It is my own fault. I won't let it happen again," grinned Naruto.

Kitty looked at the destroyed lab. "Do you think that man escaped?"

Wolverine narrowed his eyes. "He better hope that he didn't." Claws burst forth. He turned around placing Naruto's arm over his shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

**Bayville High**

Lance walked down the hallway. He spotted Kitty. A smile appeared on his face before they narrowed upon the boy next to her. Naruto and Kitty were chatting talking. The two burst out laughing. His eyes filled with anger.

Kitty shook her head. "No way."

"I'm serious-" Naruto was almost knocking to the ground.

"Sorry didn't see you," smirked Lance.

"Don't be such a jerk Lance," glared Kitty.

Naruto grinned. "If you want to fight just say the word. I'll gladly kick your ass in front of the entire school."

Lance stepped into Naruto's face. "Bring it on." Naruto's fist shot out striking Lance in the face. Lance hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. A groan escaped Lance as he rolled on the ground.

"Mr. Namikaze!" yelled Mrs. Wilson.

"What? He told me to bring it," said Naruto. Kitty glared at Naruto. He smiled sheepishly, which only made her narrow her eyes. A sigh escaped him. "I know I shouldn't have let him bait me. But he was asking for it."

Kitty tapped her foot. "That isn't an excuse. And I don't like reckless fighting."

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Wilson walked up to Naruto. "You are coming with me to the principal's office."

"Yes ma'am."

Kitty looked down at Lance. A sigh escaped her. Lance is a nice guy when he wanted to be, but he needed to calm down on the jealousy. Naruto isn't like Scott. Scott will refrain from fighting back, Naruto on the other hand doesn't back down from any challenge. "I don't like jerks either," Kitty walked away as Lance was still on the ground holding his face.

**Break**

Rogue went to punch Kushina. Kushina lazily blocked the punch. A second and third punch came followed by a high kick. Each one was blocked before a palm strike to the chest knocked Rogue to the ground. "Ugh, why do I even bother?" grumbled Rogue.

Kushina smirked. "It is because you don't have any long-range powers. To learn hand-to-hand combat is a must. Don't worry; Kitty and Kurt are taking the same lessons as you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Rogue rose to her feet.

"After we are done here we can go shopping or see a movie. I'll let you choose," said Kushina. Rogue smiled. The two continued the lesson.

Professor Xavier sat in the control room watching the two. A smile appeared on his face. Kushina and Rogue had become very close. It resembled a sister relationship. Rogue really looked up to Kushina. Kushina looked at Rogue as the younger sister she never had but always wanted. He is pleased that Rogue is truly coming out of her shell. Rogue had a harder time then the others because of her mutant ability not letting anyone get close to her.

"_I am going to work on a seal that can block mutant powers. That way Rogue will be able to have a real life and not just sit in the background watching others," said Kushina._

'I hope you succeed Kushina.' Professor Xavier turned and left leaving the two females alone.

**Break**

The gates to the Institute opened and a red Dodge Viper drove up the path. It rode smoothly up the path and came to a stop in front of the Institute. Scott jumped out of the driver's seat. "Alright. Let the weekend begin!" He slid across the hood and ran into the Institute.

"Scott, you forgot your bag!" yelled Jean. Scott didn't hear her as he ran into the Institute. A sigh escaped the girl. "More like left it." She opened the door and walked out of the car. A rustling sound made her turn around. Something moved and she frowned. "Kurt is that you?"

Jean walked past some bushes and heard another rustling sound. She turned her head and frowned. "Toad, what are you doing here?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Just getting a jump on the competition," Toad leapt over Jean grabbing a branch then landing behind her. With a swing he swept Jean's legs out from under her. A gasp escaped Jean as she fell down. "Aha, take that!"

An angry look appeared in Jean's eyes. "Toad!" She raised her hand and blasted Toad backwards with telekinetic energy. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded. He must know that he doesn't stand a chance against her. Why is he here?

Toad scowled, "going to prove I am a champ not a chump. We all have to." Jean raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? Toad jumped at her with the branch raised. She raised her hand catching Toad in the air with her psychic powers. Toad screamed as he was blasted backwards into a tree. He slumped to the ground.

A sigh escaped Jean as she really didn't want to do that. She was about to walk over to check up on him when a metal sphere landed between her and Toad. Her eyes widened as it opened up. Metal tentacles shot out of it wrapped around her limps. "What-" she never finished as she was pulled inside and the sphere closed. It flew off into the air to who knows where.

"No," yelled Toad as he watched the sphere fly away. "I could have won. It should have been me. Me!"

**Cerebro**

Logan entered the newly designed Cerebro. Xavier sat at the consul at the end of the metal walkway. He walked towards Charles. "You call me?" Tell the truth, he didn't like telepathy very much. Too invasive, but Charles is the only person he trusted in his head so he made an exception.

"Yes. A new mutant has popped up. This one in Hawaii," said Xavier removing Cerebro.

"So what's the big emergency?" asked Logan. The message had seemed urgent.

Xavier pointed to the picture. A boy who looked to be around thirteen or fourteen, had long shoulder length blonde hair, and looked like a stereotypical surfer. "His name is Alex Masters. Formerly known as Alex Summers, Scott's younger brother," explained Xavier.

Logan frowned, "younger brother? I thought Scott was the only one to survive the plane crash."

"It seems Alex managed to survive as well. He has been staying with foster parents in Hawaii. I'll contact Scott and have him meet us in the hangar," said Xavier. Logan started to walk away. "And Logan." Logan turned to face Charles. "Prepare for trouble. I highly doubt we are the only ones interested in Alex."

**Hangar**

The X-Jet powered up. It's engines flared to life. "Hey!" Kurt ran into the hangar as the jet took off into the air. Rogue, Kitty, and Naruto ran in behind Kurt. "Aw man, I thought we were going to Hawaii," grumbled Kurt.

"Man what a bummer," frowned Kitty.

Rogue scowled. "Well this sucks."

Naruto grinned. "There isn't a beach too far from here. My mom is out and Storm is in Africa. I say we take the van and go have our own little party."

"I knew there is a reason we are friends," smirked Kurt.

Kitty smiled. "I am totally in."

"Alright," smirked Rogue.

**Break**

Kushina walked through the front door stretching her arms above her head. She walked in with high heels clicking with each step. The woman wore a nice black dressed that stopped mid thigh and hugged her curves. It had been a nice date with that Michael guy, but he had been too much of a nice guy for her tastes. A sigh escaped her. Minato had been her soul mate. No one would ever be able to fill her heart like he did.

"Meow." A pretty tabby cat walked down the front steps towards Kushina. Kushina kneeled down. "Aren't you cute." She reached back drawing a kunai from inside her dress then spun it around. "Too bad I hate cats," Kushina swung the kunai down stabbing it into the ground. The cat leapt backwards transforming into Mystique.

"Didn't I already kick your ass?" smirked Kushina.

Mystique narrowed her eyes. "I shouldn't even have to prove myself, but I couldn't turn down the chance to pay you back." Kushina grinned. Mystique ran forward coming with a spinning heel kick. It was followed by three regular kicks. Kushina leaned back to avoid the heel kick then raised her arms blocking the next three kicks before rolling under the last one.

"If you are going to challenge me again at least get a bit better before you do," taunted Kushina.

"Crazy Bitch!" Mystique charged forward. Kushina's eyes filled with anger. The two women charged towards one another. Kushina caught a kick then spun around slamming Mystique into the nearby wall. Mystique gritted her teeth as she spun around sweeping out Kushina's legs. Kushina rolled backwards as Mystique delivered an axe kick. A right hook came at Kushina, but Kushina blocked Mystique's punch. Pain filled Mystique as a knee buried into her gut. Kushina brought her knee down then brought the other up delivering a second blow. Mystique's eyes widened and blood sprayed out of her mouth. "No calls me crazy!" Kushina grabbed Mystique by the hair and slammed her face first into the wall. Mystique fell to the ground knocked out cold.

Kushina took a deep breath. "You almost ruined my dress. If you had done that I would have really killed you."

A metal sphere came crashing through the roof. It opened up and four metal tentacles burst out. Kushina grabbed Mystique and tossed the unconscious woman into them. The tentacles grabbed Mystique pulling her into the sphere. The sphere closed up then shot into the air. "What is going on?" said Kushina not liking this one bit.

**Hawaii**

The X-jet landed on the beaches. The gangplank lowered and Scott immediately ran down it yelling out his brother's name. Logan walked calmly down the plank. Xavier rolled down it behind Logan. Scott ran over to a surf board and kneeled down. "Do you think it belongs to him?"

"Maybe," said Logan. Logan noticed a set of foot prints in the sand and followed them. They reached the cliff and came to an end. "Looks like company dropped in on him. Literally and left the same way."

Scott frowned, "who?"

"Magneto." Logan sniffed the air and growled. "Who is Magneto?" asked Scott.

Logan growled, "I have a feeling you are about to find out." Sure enough, a couple seconds later the X-Jet started to move on its own. Logan and Scott's eyes widened as Xavier tried to move it but to no avail. "Argh!" yelled Logan jumping onto the jet and using his claws to stay on it.

Scott could only watch with wide eyes. What kind of mutant could lift a whole Jet? Not even Jean could do that and she is one of the most powerful mutants he knew. The boy didn't get to wonder much when a shadow fell over him. He turned and he narrowed his eyes upon the person. "Alex?"

"Scott!"

"Alex!" The two brothers ran towards each other and embraced in a brotherly hug. "I can't believe it. I had dreams like this," laughed Alex.

"Me too, but this is definitely not a dream!" Scott took a good look at his brother. "Man you have grown so much. What happened to my scrawny little brother?"

Alex smirked, "not so scrawny anymore. I still can't believe you are here. Magneto was telling the truth."

"Wait did you say Magneto? You are with him? He just kidnapped my professor," frowned Scott.

"No, you got it all wrong. He just wants to show him something. Show us all something. Come on," Alex led Scott up a small cliff where a metal sphere sat on the ground. "Magneto told me that you are a mutant and so am I." Raising his hands, Alex's hand turned red with heat. "I got these powers in me. I was really freaked out until Magneto explained it all to me. He has something that is going to help me. I am going to meet with him. Come with me."

Scott didn't like this one bit. But Alex really seemed to trust Magneto. "I don't like this, but I'll come with you. Just to make sure you are safe." Alex smiled and the two climbed into the sphere. It closed and flew into the air.

**Beach**

"Party time!" shouted Kurt sticking his head out the window.

"Yeah!" laughed Kitty.

Naruto grinned as he turned around the bend. "We are going to get into so much trouble." Rogue raised an eyebrow wondering when Naruto care about getting into trouble. "But it'll be so worth it!" She smirked.

The van came around the bend. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Naruto gripped the wheel tightly as he tried to maintain control. His eyes narrowed upon the Blob who blocked the path. Blob smirked as he spread his arms and caught the van skidding backwards a couple feet before picking the van up and tossing it onto the beach.

Quicksilver smirked. "Too easy."

The door to the driver side flew off. Kitty phased out of the van rubbing her head. Kurt and Rogue teleported out. Naruto jumped off of the driver's side. "Now you pissed me off," growled Naruto.

Avalanche smirked. "I am going to make you pay for sucker punching me."

"I don't care if you got a problem with me, but putting my friends in danger. I won't ever forgive that," Naruto exploded in anger. Chakra swirled around him. Avalanche's eyes widened filled with fear. One second Naruto in front of him the next second Naruto had his knee buried into Avalanche's gut. A right hook sent Avalanche flying through the air before hitting the sand hard.

Blob charged towards Kurt. "I don't think so," smirked Kurt teleporting away. Quicksilver moved too fast to follow and a right hook caught Kurt across the face. Kurt dropped to the sand knocked out cold.

Toad leapt at Rogue. Rogue jumped back avoiding the tongue. "I am going to get picked," said Toad leaping at Rogue. Rogue spun around on her heel delivering a kick across Toad's jaw. Toad hit the sand unmoving.

"Don't even think about touching me slime ball," glared Rogue.

"Got you!" Blob delivered a back hand. Kitty cried out as she flew across the air hitting the sand hard. She lie unmoving.

Naruto flipped Avalanche over his back slamming him down hard. "Those little temper tantrums won't work on me." Avalanche didn't even hear a word as he lie unconscious. Naruto prepared to attack Blob and Quicksilver. That is until four metal spheres hit the beach. The spheres opened up releasing four tentacles each. Naruto brought his hands together as the tentacles grabbed him. He prepared to use a jutsu until he noticed Rogue pulled into a sphere. The sphere closed up and flew into the air. A hard look appeared in his eyes as his hands fells to his sides. Quicksilver and Blob stepped into the spheres as the spheres containing Naruto and Rogue flew off.

**Asteroid M**

Xavier watched as asteroid came into sight. It looked to be at least three miles wide and had a very complex facility on it. A city in the middle of nowhere made entirely out of metal. No doubt Magneto had been building this for quite some time.

The X-Jet landed in the hangar. Xavier's wheelchair moved on its on as the gangplank lowed. Magneto waited outside. "Welcome Xavier, to Asteroid M," smiled Magneto.

"Why have you brought me here Magneto?" asked Xavier. So long as Magneto wore that helmet, Xavier could not use his telepathy on the mutant genius.

Magneto turned and began to walk deeper into the facility. Xavier unwilling followed. "I have brought you here to offer you sanctuary. As we speak, your x-men and my own recruits are fighting to earn the right to stay here. Only those who are strong enough will earn the right to stay in sanctuary." A frown graced Xavier. It seemed his old friend had not changed. "As you know, mankind will learn of us eventually. And when they do they will fear us because we are the future."

The two came upon a set of doors. The steel doors slid open and Xavier's eyes widened. Xavier looked to see Jean, Evan, and Ororo being held in a cyro-stasis tube. The same type that held his brother, the Juggernaut. "What is this Magneto? You aren't saving them, you are abducting them," said Xavier. He turned his head to see Avalanche, Blob, and Quicksilver all smirking.

A smirk appeared on Magneto's face. "For every non-believer. There is a convert." Xavier's eyes widened as Scott and Alex entered the room.

"Scott, I don't understand," said Xavier.

Scott raised his hands, "wait. We are just here to listen is all."

"And what about them?" Xavier gestured to Jean, Naruto, and Rogue. "Are they here to listen to?"

Scott's eyes widened. He spun around and his eyes started to glow. "What is the meaning of this? Let them go!" he demanded. Avalanche stepped forward with a smirk. Magneto pushed Avalanche aside.

"Do not worry they are perfectly safe. They merely don't have the maturity to accept change like you do," said Magneto.

_Are they safe Scott? Are any of us safe? I have known this man for a long time and his motives can not be trusted _Magneto realized what Xavier was doing raised his hand. Xavier gasped as he was rolled backwards onto a metal platform. A tube came down from above. Xavier tried to contact the others, but a gas filled the chamber knocking the telepath out.

"What are you doing?" Scott reached for his shades. "Let them go now!"

"If you fire that you will kill them," said Magneto.

Scott pointed his eyes at Magneto, "then I will deal with you."

"Hey Scott calm down!" Alex stepped between the two. "Listen you can't blame Magneto for being careful. I don't know what is going on either, but he just wants to help. And I need his help. So please, stop."

Reluctantly Scott lowered his hands. "I don't like it."

"Your brother is right," smiled Magneto. "I am not your enemy nor am I Charles's enemy. I promise, in due time, it will all be clear."

**Xavier Institute**

Kushina heard a sound and turned around to see a beat up Logan walk in through the front doors. She raised an eyebrow. Logan growled. "Magneto captured the professor. I don't know where Scott is."

"Yeah, but he isn't the one you fought," said Kushina pointing to the torn up clothes.

Logan stopped in front of her then looked up at the ceiling. "I am not the only one who had to fight. Magneto is holding some type of contest having mutants to fight against mutants. The winners are taken to some special location." He glanced at her. "Did you lose?"

Kushina grinned. "No way. I beat that blue bitch to a pulp. I wasn't about to let myself get captured so I tossed her into the sphere and it flew off."

"Kushina! Logan!" The two adults turned to see Kitty and Kurt running through the front doors. "What happened to you two?" asked Kushina already knowing the answer.

"Brotherhood," scowled Kurt.

"Yeah, like they totally jumped us then when we came to they were gone along with Naruto and Rogue," said Kitty.

Kurt smirked. "At least we weren't the only ones left behind. Avalanche and Toad limped all the way back home. Naruto and Rogue got them good."

"Magneto has them." They all turned to see Logan enter the Institute looking worse for wear. He glanced over at Kitty and Kurt. "We are going after them," said Logan.

**Asteroid M**

Scott sat on the balcony not really looking at anything. He started to remember the day when he had lost his family in that plane crash. His mother and father died going down with the plane. He remembered reaching out for his brother, but the winds sucked him out before he could grab Alex's hands. That day he had lost everything.

"Hey bro, what you doing out here?" asked Alex.

"Just thinking. Remembering the crash. I thought you were dead. I'm sorry I didn't come looking for you," apologized Scott.

Alex smirked, "it's cool man. Besides, my foster parents are cool. I miss mom and dad."

"Me too."

"It's strange. I have been having this burning in my joints for as long as I could remember. None of the doctors could tell me what is wrong. I had no idea what was happening with me until Magneto showed up. He promised to help me," said Alex.

Scott frowned. Magneto. He remembered the professor's last words to him. "How did he promise to help you?"

"Not just him, but everyone." Both turned to see Magneto. "Come with me, it is time I tell you both of my plan to help mutants." Scott and Alex followed Magneto began into the facility. The Brotherhood stood off to the side and now Sabretooth was there as well. Magneto pointed at a steel door that led into a chamber. "I have created this chamber to further evolve mutants like ourselves into our final stage." Magneto pulled out a crimson gem the size of his hand. "This is the legendary gems of Syrack. It emit's a unique radiation."

Alex gasped, "wait you are going to nuke us?"

Magneto placed a hand on Alex. "I am going to help you. No more pain. No more hiding behind those visors. I will give you control over your mutations!"

"What about them?" Scott gestured to his friends and professors. "Release them."

"I will, but not until they see what I am offering. And it is an offer, I will not force you to do it if you don't want to Scott," said Magneto.

"Then you do it."

"I already have. I am fully evolved. But to ease your mind perhaps a demonstration. Sabretooth." Sabretooth walked over to the chamber. It started to glow with radiation. A smirk appeared on the mutant's face as he walked into the chamber. The steel door closed behind Sabretooth. Alex and Scott watched as the chamber lit up.

A minute later, Sabretooth emerged from the chamber completely changed. Sabretooth stood a foot taller and looked more beast then man. Dirty blonde fur all over his body, a very muscular build, and claws for hands and feet. "See. Now he is fully evolved. It is your turn," said Magneto.

The younger of the Summer brothers rubbed his burning hand. "I want to, but not without you," said Alex. Scott gave a nod and the two walked towards the chamber.

Magneto smirked. _Now for the appreciative audience _He raised his hand and the gas keeping the x-men asleep stopped. Slowly, they all started to wake up. Jean woke up first and her eyes widened. "Scott no!" Her voice couldn't be heard from behind the glass.

_Scott!_ Scott spun around hearing the professor's voice in his head. _Get out of there now. I know Magneto that chamber will alter your mind!_ Scott tried to get out, but the steel door closed shut.

"You're too late Charles. He is mine now," said Magneto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes trying to think of a way out. Charles watched with a sad look. Jean tried to get free, but her fists did nothing to the glass. Rogue couldn't believe that Scott had did what Magneto asked. A minute later, the steel door opened and out walked too figures. Jean's eyes widened in horror. Scott and Alex now looked like grown men and each had white hair. "Amazing. I don't feel any pain," smiled Alex.

"Go on Scott, show us the color of your eyes," smirked Magneto. Scott removed his glasses to reveal light blue eyes. Magneto walked up to Alex. "Your name is now Havoc. I have removed useless things such as emotions. This will give you a clear view of our superiority."

A beep sound went off. "Aircraft," reported Sabretooth.

"Really? Let's see who it is." The ceiling opened up to reveal a black helicopter. Magnet raised his hand. To his surprise, nothing happened. He tried again with the same results. "No metal?" Magneto looked at Xavier who smiled. "Boys, take care of our unwelcome guests." Scott and Alex headed outside.

Naruto glanced down at his right hand. He didn't have any ninja supplies on him. There is one technique he knew that might be able to help him. A determined look appeared in his eyes as he focused. Chakra began to swirl in his right hand.

Wolverine zoomed in on the image of two individuals. He didn't recognize them at all until one of the men's eyes started to glow red. "Scott?" Two powerful beams were fired at the X-copter. One of the wings were destroyed and it went crashing towards the men.

Scott and Alex quickly ran as the X-copter came crashing through the facility. "Scott!" Jean used her psychic powers to toss both of them out of the way before they were crushed.

"Rasengan!" Naruto contained a fully formed sphere of chakra. He thrust his hand forward. The glass shattered into pieces.

Wolverine burst out of the jet claws out. Sabretooth roared and charged forward. A smirk appeared on Sabretooth's face as Wolverine slammed into his chest. Surprise appeared in Wolverine's eyes, but those eyes were soon filled with pain as Sabretooth backhand Wolverine across the room.

Kushina ran forward delivering a kick that shattered the tube that held Professor X. Naruto used his fist to shattered the tubes contained Jean and Rogue. "We need to get out of here," said Professor X.

"I don't think so," Magneto raised his hand. Metal wires flew at Professor X. Naruto appeared in front of Professor X and used a kunai to slash them to pieces. He then swung his arm tossing six shuriken at Magneto. Magneto used his powers to send them flying back at Naruto. The shuriken struck Naruto. In a cloud of smoke Naruto turned into a log.

Quicksilver sped over to Nightcrawler. "I got you!" He grabbed the Nightcrawler.

"No I have you!" Rogue removed her glove and touched Quicksilver's face. Quicksilver screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor.

Nightcrawler rubbed his arms. "Thanks."

Kushina appeared in front of Blob. "Move out of my way!" Blob charged at Kushina. She moved out of the way touching his back. A grin appeared on her face. Kushina formed a hand seal. The seal on Blob's back activated. "Ah!" yelled Blob as lightning coursed through his entire body. Blob collapsed unconscious.

Wolverine flew into the wall. A hand grabbed Wolverine holding him up against the wall. "No escape Logan," smirked Sabretooth. Sabretooth never got a chance to make the attack as a psychic assault was launched upon his mind. A scream of pain erupted from Sabretooth as he fell to his knees clutching his head. Professor X used a bit more power and Sabretooth collapsed unmoving. "The X-jet is in the south hangar," said Professor X. "Get the others to it."

Magneto narrowed his eyes as he flung various objects at Naruto. Naruto weaved in and out of all the objects. "Your powers are great. Join me and we can bring about a new age where mutants can live in peace," said Magneto.

"I'll never join you." Naruto formed a hand seal. "Bunshin no Jutsu." Magneto found himself surrounded by clones. Magneto brought both arms up unleashed a powerful magnetic wave that destroyed all the clones. A confused look appeared on Magneto's face as he couldn't find the real one.

A shadow came down from above. Magneto looked up into Naruto's hard eyes. "Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the swirling ball of chakra into Magneto's chest. Pain like nothing Magneto had ever felt filled the Master of Magnetism. Magneto was drilled into the ground that actually caved in. Naruto ended the attack jumping backwards. Anymore would have killed the man. He wouldn't kill unless he had absolutely no other choice. It is a promise he made a long time ago.

A red and orange beam blew away the debris that Jean had been trying to move. Scott and Alex emerged from the debris. Scott glared at Jean and Professor Xavier, "look what you have done! You ruined everything!"

Jean gasped in surprise. "Ruined everything? Look at yourself. I don't even recognize you anymore!"

"I am evolved! My powers are at my mercy! I am the future!"

A sad look appeared in Jean's eyes. "If this is the future then I won't no part of it." Jean walked away.

Xavier looked right at Scott. "Mutants should be united. But we are not the ones drawing the line. Magneto is and you have crossed over it." The Professor spun around and followed the others to the X-jet.

Wolverine looked at Xavier, "what about the boys."

"They have to make their own choice," said Xavier. "Naruto anyone left behind?"

Naruto touched his finger to the floor. "Magneto and Sabretooth."

"Let's go then," said Xavier.

Naruto saw Scott and Alex running towards them. In a blur, Naruto appeared between the two boys and placed a hand on each of their arms. They had no time to react when all three of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The trio reappeared next to the X-jet just as Wolverine and Xavier arrived. Scott and Alex threw up. Naruto tossed them inside before jumping in.

**Xavier Institute**

Alex and Scott lie on the ground. They had returned to normal a day ago after draining their powers completely in the Danger Room. It seemed that Magneto's boost of power is only temporary. One needed constant boosts in order to be _evolved_.

"Are they going to be ok?" asked Kushina.

Professor Xavier nodded. "Yes. All traces of radiation have disappeared."

Logan furrowed his brow. "What I want to know is what happened to Mystique. She should have been up there."

Kushina frowned. "I don't know."

Rogue sat on the couch flipping through channels. She was bored out of her mind. A cloud of smoke made her jump as Naruto appeared next to her. He gave a smile and wave before sitting next to her. "Hey, what you watching?" Naruto leaned back and kicked his feet up. She pushed his legs off her and kicked up her own feet up. He didn't mind having her feet on his lap.

"Nothing. Just bored," shrugged Rogue. "How is Scott and his brother?"

"They are ok. Couple days rest and be back to normal," said Naruto. He leaned back. "It is good to have things back to normal." Rogue smiled as she agreed.


	6. New Faces, New Problems

"This is the best birthday present ever!" Naruto grinned excitedly. He stared at a brand new Kawasaki Ninja 210 motorcycle. It is painted orange and black, Naruto's two favorite colors.

Kushina smirked. "I thought you might like this. Hopefully, you'll stop stealing the van now that you have your own ride."

Naruto hopped onto the bike. Kushina tossed the keys to him. He caught them then placed them in the ignition. The engine roared to life. A grin split Naruto's face. She placed an orange helmet upon his head. He slid the black visor down then shot forward. A laugh escaped her as she watched him. Kushina knew he wouldn't be back until much later. Maybe she would go see if Charles brought back any new recruits. Cerebro had been detecting many new mutants lately.

**Bayville**

Naruto sped down the road loving his new ride. He looked at the heavy traffic up ahead and sighed. Stupid traffic ruining his fun. A honking came from behind made him look into his rear view mirror. Surprised appeared in his eyes and he quickly pulled to the side as a brown car sped through the spot he had been in. The sounds of sirens filled the air as several cop cars chased after the brown car. The brown car recklessly bumped into several cars before slamming into the side of the bridge. Debris from the bridge fell down in front of a school bus filled with children. The brown car began to teeter back and forth.

In an instant without any hesitation Naruto formed three hand seals then raised up his helmet. His stomach began to expand. He raised his arm. "Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)" A punch to the gut and a basketball sized ball of water shot forth at high speeds. The brown car began to fall right down on the school bus, it looked like a terrible disaster would occur, but then a ball of water struck the brown car in the side knocking it off course from the bus. Naruto lowered his helmet as the brown car hit the ground leaving the bus unharmed. The entire side of the brown car had been dented in.

'I need to get out of here,' Naruto discreetly drove to a side road.

**Break**

Logan watched as the new students tried to blow each other up with their powers. He frowned. Man teaching a new bunch of kids is going to be a pain. Nine new mutants in total and all with different powers. "We are going to need more instructors," frowned Logan.

Professor Xavier chuckled. "Yes, I have no doubt they'll be a handful."

"Is Wolverine scared of a bunch of kids?" Kushina entered the room. She came up on the other side of Professor Xavier. Logan sent her an annoyed look. "It'll be fun. Things have been way to quiet over the summer," smirked Kushina.

Ororo walked into the room. "I have something you all might want to see." She raised a remote and turned on the television. An emergency news report is on.

"_No more then twenty minutes ago, a cop chase had occurred where the police were chasing down Arnold Brown. Brown gave the cops quite the chase before crashing into the side of the bridge. It seemed like a terrible tragedy would occur as Brown's hung dangled above a school bus full of children. That is until a strange miracle happened. This is footage of what happened."_

Kushina, Logan, and Professor Xavier watched as a ball of water struck Brown's car in the side knocking it off the collision course with the bus.

"_As you can see, out of nowhere a ball of highly concentrated water struck Brown's car saving the lives of the children in the bus. No one knows where it came from and investigators are baffled-"_

Professor Xavier turned off the news. "Kushina."

"What? He did the right thing," said Kushina.

"I know, but he needs to be more careful. Now isn't the time for the world to publicly learn of mutants," said Xavier.

"Naruto knows that. No one spotted him, I trained him to be very discreet. How do you think he gets away with all those pranks?" Kushina smirked. "Don't worry, he knows the importance of hiding our abilities."

**Bayville High**

Rogue sat with a bored look. She hated these open assemblies. A new principal is going to give a stupid speech. It isn't that she had better things to be doing, but she didn't like this anymore then classes. Um excuse me, do you two know how long these auditoriums last?" Rogue looked up to see a cute girl with black hair with purple highlights in it. It looked surprisingly good on the girl. She spoke with a British accent and stood at the same height as Rogue. A cute face wore a black shirt with a knee-length dark green skirt.

"Not too long, but they do get us out of class," said Rogue.

The girl smiled. "Well can't complain about that. The name is Christy, I am a new student. My family just moved her from across the pond."

"Rogue." Christy took a seat next to Rogue. The two girls began to talk.

Naruto sat up next to Kurt. Scott shook his head at the two noticing the look in their eyes. The two looked back at Scott with innocent eyes. A groan escaped Scott.

Principal Kelly walked into the auditorium. He walked up to the podium. His hand grabbed the microphone to adjust it. The microphone exploded in a cloud of white smoke. Principal Kelly started to cough as he was covered in chalk. The students burst out laughing. Naruto and Kurt bumped fists. First of many pranks that were to come.

**Break**

"Hey Kitty," smirked Lance.

Kitty scowled, "go away Lance. I like don't want to talk to you."

An angry look appeared in Lance's eyes. He reached out and grabbed Kitty's wrist. She winced in pain. "Come on Kitty. Don't be like that," said Lance.

"Let go of me," she phased through his hand.

Lance went to stop her, but an arm blocked him. Naruto stepped in front of Lance with a hard look. "Are you ok Kitty-chan?" He completely ignored Lance. "Move it pretty boy," glared Lance giving Naruto a shove.

"I'm fine Naruto. Let's just go," said Kitty glaring at Lance.

"Yeah, why don't you leave before you get hurt," smirked Lance. Blob and Quicksilver came up behind him with identical smirks.

"Hey, there a problem?" said Scott.

"Yeah, you and the x-men are my problem," glared Lance.

Scott grabbed his shades. "Want to do something about it?"

Lance smirked. "Go ahead, blast me. I'm not scared to use my powers in public, are you?"

Kitty grabbed Scott. "Don't Scott, you know the rules." Scott scowled before walking away with Naruto and Kitty.

"Hey guys, I think it is time we show this school who we really are," smirked Lance. "I say tonight we introduce everyone to the Brotherhood."

**Soccer Championship Game**

"Wow, Jean looks great out there today," said Kurt.

"Yeah," said Scott not even hearing what Kurt said.

"Go Bayville!" shouted Kitty.

The school cheered loudly as Bayville scored a second goal. The match didn't get to continue further as a new voice came over the speaker. A voice that all the x-men recognized.

"Hello everyone, we have decided to come out of hiding and show you who we really are and what we can really do," said Lance. "You see, we are mutant or what you would call freaks. And we aren't the only ones. Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and all the others at the Xavier Institute are mutants as well."

Lance smirked as the students started to look at Scott and Jean. "My buddies and I would like to make this game a bit more interesting." Lance raised his hand and a powerful earthquake split the soccer field. The girls started to run in fear. Quicksilver laughed as he ran towards Principal Kelly and began to run around him so fast that the principal was lifted into the air. Jean quickly used her powers to catch Principal Kelly and gently lower him to the ground.

Blob started to life up the bleachers. Naruto jumped forward placing a seal right on Blob's forehead. "Some people never learn." He formed a hand seal. Blob screamed in pain as lightning coursed through his body.

A red beam shot through the air hitting Quicksilver. Quicksilver hit the ground unconscious. "Stay still," said Toad trying to hit Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler teleported away making Toad crash into the bleachers.

"Time to finish this," smirked Avalanche.

"Yeah," said Rogue. Avalanche's eyes widened in surprise before filling with pain as Rogue kicked him across the face. Naruto appeared behind Lance and slammed his elbow into the back of Avalanche's head. Avalanche dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

The Brotherhood had been defeated. Students stared at the x-men with fearful eyes. Jean had a hurt look as her teammates backed away from her. "Professor, what do we do?" asked Cyclops.

Charles closed his eyes. "I will erase this event from everyone's mind." Xavier started to erase everyone's mind. "Ah!" Charles collapsed with a tired look in his eyes. "I got everyone." All the students except for the x-men were unconscious with no memory of what just happened. Xavier passed out from exhaustion.

"I'll get the Brotherhood out of here," said Naruto.

"I'll help," said Nightcrawler. The two started to teleport the Brotherhood away to a safe location. Jean started to use her powers to wake everyone up while the x-men snuck away to go change.

**Break**

Xavier woke up with a groan. "Take it easy Charles," said Logan.

"Did it work?" asked Charles.

"Yes. No one knows a thing," smiled Scott. "I owe you an apology professor. You were right, the world isn't ready to know about us."

Charles gave a sad smile. "No, but one day they will be."

Logan had a hard look. "Turns out that there was a black out caused by a powerful magnetic interference. No one watching saw what happened."

"Magneto," Charles had a contemplative look.

**Danger Room**

Naruto unleashed a flurry of punches upon a metal training post. Blood covered his hands as he punched it relentlessly. He gave one final punch. He hung his head so that his bangs overshadowed his eyes.

The image is so clear. So vivid. Fear and hatred. He had seen it in every single student's eyes. Even the ones that he called friends. The moment they had been revealed as mutants, all they had seen are freaks. No worse then freaks, they had become monsters in the eyes of everyone else. It didn't even matter that he and the rest of the x-men had saved their lives. They got the same looks as the Brotherhood.

"_The world isn't ready to learn about mutants. We must always make sure to keep our abilities hidden until that day comes."_

'When will the world be ready?' Naruto sat down on the floor.

**Bayville High Auditorium**

Principal Kelly stepped up to the podium with a friendly smile. He tapped the microphone to make sure it was working. "Hello everybody." A momentarily silence fell over the auditorium. "We are here to celebrate the girl's soccer team winning the state championship!" Cheers filled the auditorium.

"Voted by her peers, it is my honor to present Miss Jean Grey with this trophy," smiled Kelly. More cheers and whistling filled the auditorium.

Jean smiled as she walked up to podium. She took the trophy. "Thank you." She turned to face her fellow students. "I would just like to say that-" Voices started to fill Jean's head. Her eyes darted from student to student as she clutched her head in pain.

Xavier frowned as he watched Jean stumble then dropped her trophy. Is Jean having trouble with her powers?

**Break**

Bobby, Naruto, and Tabitha hid in the bushes. Bobby and Tabitha were laughing, but a shushing sound from Naruto quieted them down. They watched the front doors of the Institute. A smirk appeared on their face as they heard a familiar pair of voice. "The party is tonight at Duncan's you should come," said Jean.

"I don know," said Scott.

Jean smiled. "Come on it'll be fun."

Scott went to say something when multiple popping sounds made him and Jean jumped in surprise. The two stumbled over to the steps that were frozen over in ice. "Ah!" gasped the two as they slid towards the fountain and right into it. A splashing sound filled the air. The two groaned.

Their eyes narrowed as a loud laughing sound filled the air. They turned to see Naruto, Bobby, and Tabitha clutching their stomachs. "Say cheese," Naruto snapped several pictures with a digital camera.

"You are so immature!" huffed Jean.

"Give us that camera!" yelled Scott.

"Run for it!" yelled Tabitha.

Bobby laughed, "every man for themselves." Naruto waved before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Jean and Scott grumbled. Now they would have to go back inside and change.

**Party**

Rogue turned her head and watched as Naruto came into the party. He gave her a wave before heading to a group of friends from school. She watched as many of the girls headed over to _greet _Naruto. _Sluts_. "Hey, you ok?" asked Risty.

"Yeah fine," lied Rogue.

Risty looked over at Naruto. A knowing smile appeared on her face. "I think someone has a crush on Naruto." Rogue's eyes widened.

"What? No I don't," blushed Rogue.

"Mhm, I see the way you stare at him. Why don't you call him over here? He likes you too."

Rogue gained a hopeful look, "you think so?"

Risty smirked. "Oh yeah. He is always hanging out with you during lunch."

"That doesn't mean anything. Naruto is just that type of guy who gets along with everyone. Besides, Jean likes him. She pretends not to, but I can tell," said Rogue with a hint of anger. Little miss perfect. Sometimes she really did hate Jean.

"He's coming towards us," smirked Risty.

"Hey," smiled Naruto taking a seat next to Rogue.

"Hi," blushed Rogue.

He grinned, "you look really pretty."

Rogue couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Naruto chuckled.

"I think I am going to go get some punch. Later you two," smiled Risty.

Rogue and Naruto shifted nervously. "So-" they both started. Naruto grinned and gestured for Rogue to go first. She looked down at her gloved hands. "How you been?" asked Rogue. She wanted to slam her head against the wall for that lame comment.

Naruto grinned. "I am thinking about whether to play a prank on Scott or let him and Duncan fight it out." Rogue looked over at Scott and Duncan. The two were playing an intense game of ping-pong trying to impress Jean. A scowl formed on Rogue's face. Of course, little miss perfect has two boys fighting over her. "Watch this," winked Naruto. Rogue raised an eyebrow and paid close attention. At the same time, an invisible string tripped Scott and Duncan making them fall. The ping-pong ball settled perfectly on top of the net. Jean looked right over at Naruto and Rogue. Naruto gave a wave as Jean gave him a disapproving look. "You think she would realize by now that those looks mean nothing to me."

Rogue smirked, "guess some people never learn." The two shared a laugh.

"What do you say we get out of here? We can play hooky and go catch a late movie," grinned Naruto.

Rogue smirked, "let's do it. Better then watching Scott and Duncan fight over Jean all night." Jean watched as Naruto left with Rogue. A jealous look appeared in her eyes.

**Xavier Institute**

"Jean, may I speak with you for a moment?" said Xavier.

Jean walked over to the professor. "Sure, what is it?"

Professor Xavier smiled lightly. "I have noticed that you seem to having a bit of trouble controlling your powers lately. Perhaps we should have some private sessions."

"Professor I am fine. I just had a headache and it put me out of whack. I got things under control," smiled Jean.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jean gave a grateful smile. "I have to get to school."

Professor Xavier watched Jean leave. Kushina stepped out of the shadows appearing at Charles's side. A hard look in her eyes. Jean had been lying.

**Bayville High Track Tryouts**

Jean picked up her javelin and got ready to throw it. Suddenly voices started to bombard her mind. She gasped as she gripped her head in pain. Jean fell to her knees clutching her head. The javelin floated into the air and flew towards a group of girls including Kitty.

Lance acting quickly used his powers to create a minor tremor to knock down the girls. The javelin sailed over them and embedded itself in the stands. Kitty looked up at him and he pointed at the javelin then shrugged.

Stumbling around, Jean passed by four twenty pound shot put balls. The balls flew into the air and blasted off in every direction. Coach McCoy eye's widened as two balls flew towards him. He raised his hands and caught one with each of his hands showing amazing strength. Scott lifted his visors and blasted the last one before it smashed into an unsuspecting Duncan.

Naruto ran over at Jean. 'Sorry.' He delivered a punch to her gut. Scott's eyes widened. Jean's collapsed into Naruto's arm out cold. He formed a hand seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Xavier Institute - Infirmary**

Jean lie in the middle of a large seal. Kushina and Naruto were at opposite sides of the seal. The two were sitting down at the edges with hands in a ram seal. Professor Xavier rolled into the middle of the seal placing a hand upon Jean's head. He began to sort through her mind helping her control the rapid growth of her powers. A burst of psychic energy escaped from the girl almost knocking Professor Xavier away. Naruto pumped more chakra into the seal making it glow. Jean's body relaxed as her power was drained into the seal.

Logan stood outside the room. "Where is Jean?" Scott came running down the hall.

"She is in the room being looked after by the professor. No one is allowed in," said Logan. Scott clenched his fists. Logan's claws burst forth. "Don't make this hard glasses." Reluctantly, Scott stood down taking a seat outside the room.

Ten minutes later, Naruto emerged from the room. Naruto dodged to the side as a punch came at his face. Scott went for another punch, but Logan caught it stepping between the two. "How could you do it? You hit her like it was nothing," glared Scott.

Naruto frowned. "I didn't want to, but she was losing control."

Scott grew angrier. "You could have found another way."

"Yeah, and who knows what damage she would have caused by then or worse, who she would have hurt. Jean never would have forgiven me if I let her hurt someone with her powers," argued Naruto.

Professor Xavier rolled out of the room. "Scott, calm down. Naruto did the right thing. Jean's powers were going out of control. By knocking her out he stopped her from losing control long enough to get her to the Institute. He did the right thing."

Logan glanced at the two. Naruto walked away not saying a word. Scott entered the infirmary to see Jean.

**Break**

Jean slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her head. Memories of what happened at the school came back to her. A guilty look appeared in her eyes. "You should have told me." She turned her head to see Naruto sitting on the bed next to hers. He had an upset look in his eyes. "That was just plain stupid what you did," said Naruto.

"I know. I thought I could handle it on my own," said Jean.

Naruto frowned. "Why? We are your friends."

Jean smiled. "I guess I didn't want to admit that I was losing control."

"And people call me the stupid one," grinned Naruto. Jean giggled.

"Thanks for helping me out. You're always there for me. I really do owe you," Jean blushed lightly.

Naruto laughed. "I'll always be there for you." He jumped off the bed. In a cloud of smoke he vanished. A second later the door opened up and Scott came into the room. Scott's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jean." He ran over to her side. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine now," Jean wondered why Naruto had left so suddenly. "I owe Naruto for getting me back to the Institute."

Scott frowned. "He attacked you. I can't believe he would do such-"

Jean's eyes hardened. "He didn't attack me. Naruto did what he had to get me to safety and keep the others safe. I could have really hurt someone because I refused to admit to the professor I was losing control of my powers. I would have never forgiven myself if such a thing happened." Scott looked down with a guilty expression. Naruto had told him that same thing. It seemed Naruto truly did know Jean better then him. He sighed as he need to apologize to his friend.


	7. Good Times

Rogue walked down to the Professor's office. Professor Xavier had contacted her saying that it is very important. She hoped that it isn't another mission or Danger Room session. It is two weeks until Christmas. Couldn't they get a break? Rogue raised her hand ready to knock on the door. "Come in Rogue," said Xavier's from the other side of the door.

'That is so creepy,' Rogue opened the door entering the room. Professor Xavier sat behind his desk. Kushina leaned up against the bookcase. Each had smiles on their faces. "Um, you wanted to see me?" asked Rogue confused.

Kushina smiled. "I got you a present. It is a bit early, but I wanted you to have it now." She pulled out a small box wrapped in green and black paper.

Professor Xavier chuckled. "Kushina was very adamant that it be given to you right away so I may have told a small lie."

Rogue sighed. "Really?"

"Hey!" Kushina narrowed her eyes. Rogue rolled her eyes with a small smile. She opened up the present. A gasp escaped her as she stared at a beautiful silver bracelet with rubies and gems in it. Kushina picked up and grabbed Rogue's hand. "How much-" Rogue never finished.

"Be quiet and accept my gift," Kushina snapped it on Rogue's wrist. The bracelet glowed. Rogue felt a strange feeling flow through her. Kushina pulled out a second bracelet snapping it on Rogue's other wrist. "There we go. How do you feel?"

"I feel strange," Rogue felt as if something were missing. She couldn't explain it.

Kushina raised her hand touching Rogue's bare face. "What are-" Rogue paused as she realized nothing is happening. That isn't right. She could feel Kushina's hand upon her cheek. Why isn't she draining the older woman? A bit of drain began to happen and Kushina pulled her hand away. "Ok. It seems to work. I bet she was wondering why she wasn't draining me and the seals took it to take she wanted to drain me," said Kushina.

"That would make sense," Professor Xavier smiled. "Rogue, focus on not wanting to drain anyone upon contact. Don't question the why."

"Ready?"

Rogue nodded praying against hope that this is actually working. Kushina touched her cheek. Nothing. A smile appeared on Rogue's face. "The bracelets have seals in them that regulate your power based upon your thoughts. Remember that seal I placed on the back of your neck in earlier experiments? Well that seal is now acting like as a beacon for the seals on your bracelets. When you want your powers active that seal deactivates the seals in your bracelets, when you don't want them activate the seals in the bracelets absorb your powers allowing you to touch and feel," explained Kushina.

A gasp escaped Kushina as Rogue hugged her tightly. Tears fell from Rogue's eyes as she buried her head into the older woman's chest. "Thank you," Rogue muttered not wanting to show her tears.

Kushina hugged Rogue. "Merry Christmas." Rogue couldn't imagine a better day.

**Christmas**

"Oh my gosh, those are the sexiest hands ever." Naruto placed a hand over his mouth. He turned to look at Kurt. "Hurry, get me a pair of gloves. I must protect them from getting damaged. It will ruin the photo plans I have for them."

Rogue rolled her eyes pulling her hands back with a light blush. "Shut up." Naruto and Kurt burst out laughing. She smiled. For the first time since she could remember she didn't wearing gloves or long clothing that covered her entire body. Now she didn't feel like Michael Jackson always wearing gloves. She felt like a normal girl.

Scott smiled. "Kushina did a really nice thing. I am glad you can finally be yourself."

Naruto grinned. "Just don't abuse your touching ability. That is unless you want to touch me." He gave a wink. A blush heated Rogue's cheek. She swung at Naruto who jumped backwards to safety.

Professor Xavier smiled as he watched his students enjoy an early Christmas. Christmas didn't begin until a week from now. All of the students except Naruto and Rogue would be going home to be with their families. Scott is going to Hawaii to spend the holiday with his younger brother and his brother's foster family.

Jean watched as Naruto and Rogue hung out. A jealous look appeared in her eyes. She turned away and went back to talk with the other girls.

**Break**

Kushina, Professor Xavier, and Beast listened in on the news. Rogue sat in a chair bored out of her mind. Naruto is on the floor practicing a new seal that he got as a present. Professor Xavier turned up the news. _"The woman says that a real life angel turned up and saved this woman from a burning building-"_

"A mysterious angel shows up. I have a feeling that this Angel is no angel," said Xavier.

Naruto glanced at Professor Xavier. "Think he is like some demon?"

Beast chuckled. "I believe the Professor means that if Cerebro weren't under repairs then we would be getting a reading from this angel."

"Exactly," said Xavier. "Though I applaud him for his actions, I fear his recent activities will expose mutants."

"I can go," offered Rogue. "I am going to die from boredom if I stay here any longer."

Xavier chuckled. "Naruto, how about you?"

Naruto jumped to his feet. "Alright. I am ready! Wait, where are we going?" Kushina rubbed her temples. She really wished he would pay more attention to his surroundings.

**New York City**

Naruto and Rogue traveled to several different locations asking eye witnesses about the mysterious angel. It is the same story wherever they went. A real life angel had saved them or helped them out. They couldn't find anymore information then that.

Rogue pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "What do you think about this angel?"

"I like him," smiled Naruto. "He is doing exactly what I want to do when I get out of school. Using his powers to help others."

"So really not going to go to college?"

Naruto glanced at Rogue. "No. I am not saying that college is pointless, but what I want to do doesn't need a degree. I already have everything I need to do what I want. And I want to be a hero."

Rogue smiled. She always admired that about Naruto. He knew what he wanted in life and he isn't afraid to go for it. And he didn't let anything or anyone get in his way. Most people would use their abilities and talents to better their own lives, but Naruto wanted to use his powers to help the others. It really didn't surprise her when she thought about it. Naruto is the protégé of Professor Xavier. The very first student to be looked after by the professor. Professor Xavier had chosen Naruto to be the leader of the x-men despite Scott and Jean being the oldest students at the Institute.

"How about you? Want to go to college?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't at first because I couldn't control my powers. Now though, I kind of want to give it a try," Rogue admitted.

"I think your powers are cool."

"Not when you can't touch a single person."

"Everyone has things can and can not do. You shouldn't let that stop you from doing what you want." Naruto gave a warm smile. Rogue blushed a bit and gave a beautiful smile in return. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I am starving!"

**Bridge**

Magneto watched with a smirk as the people turned against the angel. All it took was a simple mistake and these pathetic humans show their true colors. He watched as the crowd tried to grab Angel blaming him for the girl falling into the water. It didn't matter that Angel ended up saving the girl. The seeds of doubt and hate had been planted. Angel quickly flew away as the crowd tried to grab him. Soon it would be time to recruit the mutant to his Acolytes.

**Hospital**

Rogue walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the parents of Alice?" Alice is the little girl that people were blaming angel knocking into the river. She is in the hospital unconscious with a high fever.

"I believe they went to their church to pray," said the doctor. The doctor gave them the name of the church.

Rogue spotted a handsome doctor. She turned to get a better look at him. Her eyes widened as a feather fell out from his coat. "Naruto it's him!" shouted Rogue. She took off running after the man. Naruto chased after Rogue. "Wait, we just want to talk!"

The fake doctor tossed a cart into their path making Rogue trip. Naruto caught Rogue as the mysterious angel escaped.

**Church**

Angel watched as the parents sat in the front aisle praying. Guilt filled him as it had been his fault that the little girl fell from the bridge. "Hello Warren," said a new voice.

Warren spun around. "Who are you?"

"I am like you. My name is Magneto. Did you think you are the only one with special gift?" said Magneto floating in the air. "I know what you are going through. Feeling lost, confused, and unsure about your place in the world. There is a place for people like us. Come with me and I will introduce you to others."

"Listen, whatever you are selling, I am not interested in buying so leave me alone," said Angel turning his back on Magneto.

Magneto raised his hand. The candle pole flew up and bent flying towards Angel. Angel gasped in surprise as it pinned him to the wall. He pulled his wings in and slid out. "What are you doing?" demanded Angel.

"You should have come willingly. Now we will do this the hard way," said Magneto using his powers to toss several objects at Angel. Angel dived off the edge and flew into the air. Magneto used his powers to pull the chandelier free and have the chain wrap around Angel's body and wings. "Time to-" A kunai sailed through the air slicing through the chains binding Angel. Angel spread his wings and quickly flew out of a church window.

Magneto glared as Naruto and Rogue ran into the church. "Do not interfere in matters that do not concern you." Metal objects flew at the two.

Naruto thrust his right hand forward. "Futon: Reppusho!" A strong gust of wind blew away the metal objects. "Rogue check on Alice's parents. I'll handle this."

"Handle me? A mere child can not comprehend my power!" Magneto lifted up dozens upon dozens of metal objects. Naruto moved at high speeds much to Magneto's annoyance. Magneto carried a magnetic shield. Naruto's fist struck the magnetic barrier before he was blasted backwards. He flipped backwards landing on the side of the opposite wall. Metal pipes floated in front of Naruto. A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he formed a hand seal. Magneto heard a sizzling sound and looked up. There in the ceiling is a kunai with an explosive tag. "Boom." An explosion shook the church. Magneto was blasted out of the church.

Anger filled Magneto's eyes. Naruto came out of the hole in the roof ready to continue to fight. Magneto glared at Naruto. "This isn't over." With those last words Magneto flew off.

**Hospital**

"So, what makes Xavier's Institute any different from Magneto's gang?" frowned Warren.

"We are nothing like Magneto. He is on a serious power trip," scowled Rogue.

Naruto spoke in a calm manner. "Professor Xavier merely wants to help mutants to learn how to control their gifts to better help the world. Like what you are using your powers to do. If you wish to join the Institute it will be of your own free will, no one will force you to. All we ask is that you come see the Institute and speak with Professor Xavier. Learn what we are about."

The doctor approached Alice's parents. He told them that Alice had woke up and would be ok. Warren quickly left to check on the girl. Naruto and Rogue stood up. "Do you think he will come with us?" asked Rogue.

"No," Naruto grinned.

**Xavier Institute**

Kushina entered Hank's lab. Hank was working on some new science experiment. She walked up to him. "I need to talk to you."

Hank looked up. He tilted his head. The short time he had known the woman he had ever seen her with such seriousness. Kushina is much like Naruto is that she is very carefree and is only serious when in a fight. "What can I do for you?" asked Hank putting away his experiment.

"Those bracelets I made for Rogue. I am sure the Brotherhood will let Magneto or Mystique wherever she is know that Rogue can suddenly control her powers. The true reason behind it may be revealed. I realized that if I could do it with seals there is no reason a mutant's powers couldn't be subjugated by using advanced technology. I want you to make such a device and then make a way to counter it," said Kushina.

A pensive look appeared in Hank's eyes. She did make a very valid point. Technology grew more and more advanced every day. Weapons are an industry that grew exponentially. No doubt such a device would be considered a weapon by anti-mutant organizations.

"I will see what I can do," said Hank.

Kushina smiled. "Thanks." She gave a light wave before leaving the room.

**Break**

Cyclops came out of the elevator that led to the new construction area beneath mansion. He walked over to the edge of a large hole. Down in the hole were Jean and Magma standing at the edge of an incomplete bridge. Jean is helping Magma control her powers.

Jean stood next to Amara. "Ok, remember to focus."

"I don't think I am ready for this," said Amara nervously.

"It'll be ok. I'll be right here in case anything goes wrong." Jean used her telekinetic powers to gathered a good amount of boulders. She levitated the rocks between the two ledges. 'Now use your powers to melt the rocks together."

Magma rubbed her hands together. "Ok, but if I mess up I am not taking the blame." Fire began to surround her hands and she turned into magma woman. She raised her hands firing an extremely blast of heat that struck the rocks. It only took a few seconds as soon all the rocks were melted together into a stone bridge.

Jean smiled. "Very good. Now let's see how you did." The two walked forward onto the bridge. "It is good except for that crack."

Amara sighed. "Then the training was a failure."

"No. Dealing with mistakes is part of the training," Jean smiled. A rumbling sound made the two look up. A large boulder started to come lose. "Magma use your powers to melt that rock back into place."

"Ok." Magma nervously fired a blast. It missed the boulder. The boulder fell down towards them.

"I got it," Jean used her powers to catch the boulder. A red beam struck the boulder from behind causing it to explode.

Cyclops smirked. "Scott!" Jean glared as she levitated up with Amara. The two girls glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "No need for thanks." Cyclops smiled. "It is what we heroes do. Rescue damsels in distress."

Jean scowled as she walked past Cyclops. Amara did the same. Cyclops shrugged as he walked into the elevator. The doors closed. He turned his head and gulped as Jean narrowed her eyes upon him.

The elevator reached the upper levels. Amara and Jean were out first. "Jean! Wait, tell me what I did?" said Cyclops.

"What you did?" Jean poked him in the chest. "You were a guy."

Cyclops smiled. "Sorry?"

"Ugh!" Jean narrowed her eyes. "I was teaching Magma how to control her powers in tense situations. It didn't involve being rescued by some big macho guy!" She opened the door to her room then slammed it shut. Amara glared at Scott before slamming her door shut as well. Cyclops sighed.

**Bayville**

Amara took a seat at her desk. This would be her first day of high school. Kitty had told her to take a seat next to the window to watch the track team. "Hey," Naruto waved as he took a seat next to Amara.

"Naruto," Amara smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto sighed. "I failed it last semester so I am taking it over. At least I know someone in it. How did your training session go this morning?"

Amara frowned. "Jean has been pushing me really hard. I don't think I am ready, but she keeps insisting."

"Why don't you think you are ready?"

"I….I don't know. It's just that I don't think I have that level of control over my powers yet," Amara answered.

Naruto grinned. "Well you don't know until you try right? So you fail one or two times big deal. No one is expecting you to be perfect. My mother says that we all learn at our own pace." Amara felt much better. He had said the exact same thing as Jean. She needed to stop trying to be perfect and just learn at her own pace like Jean wanted. "Besides, Jean wasn't always so good at controlling her powers. There was this one time when she was ten," Naruto grinned. He told Amara the story and soon the two were laughing earning curious looks from the other students entering the class.

**Xavier Institute**

Jean had an angry look as she walked up the front stairs. Scott quickly got out of her way. She grumbled in annoyance. Kushina and Ororo noticed Jean's bad mood. The two shared a look. "Jean would you come here for a moment?" said Ororo.

"I'm not really in a great mood," said Jean walking over to Professor Munroe. Kushina pushed Jean into the empty study. Ororo shook her head at Kushina.

Kushina closed the door. "So, what is wrong?"

Jean folded her arms across her chest. "It's Duncan and Scott. Guys in general! I am tired of being treated like the weaker sex. Scott completely messed up my training with Amara trying to be a big shot hero. Duncan has the nerve to buy me tickets to the Sadie Hawkins Dance when a girl is supposed to do the asking. Don't get me started on the other boys at school."

A laughter erupted from Kushina. Jean had an annoyed look. Ororo gave a gentle, calming smile. "Jean, you must not let the actions of a few bother you so much. I can't speak for Duncan, but Scott has a great deal of respect for your abilities."

"All women go through the same thing. I grew up in a village that was male dominated and kunoichi are seen as weaker then shinobi. It is annoying, but the only way to shut those people who look down upon you up isn't by getting angry. It's by proving you are their equal or better then them," smirked Kushina.

"I know, it's just so hard," Jean sighed.

A knock came at the door. "Come in," Ororo said. The door opened up and Amara entered the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to talk to Jean real quick," Amara shifted nervously.

"We were finished anyway," Ororo left the room. Kushina squeezed Jean's shoulder before leaving as well.

Jean looked at Amara. "What did you want to talk about?"

Amara smiled. "I would like another chance at the training exercise. I think I can do better this time."

"Really? What changed your mind?" Jean asked surprised.

"Well," Amara blushed lightly. "I spoke with Naruto. He told me that you are only trying to help me out. Basically, he told me exactly what you said. He made realize that you really are trying to help me and not push me into something I am not ready to do."

**Danger Room**

Naruto tapped his foot on the ground. He had been taught a basic water jutsu and wind jutsu. Those two jutsu had been fairly easy to learn, but this fire jutsu is giving him a bit of trouble. It is the most basic of jutsu and he couldn't get it. His mother would have taught him more advanced techniques, but she didn't know any. Kushina specialized in seals and using her special chakra. She had loved ninjutsu but never had been very good at it. He would have to create his own techniques based on what he had learned about chakra manipulation and control.

"Naruto." Jean entered the Danger Room.

"Hey!" Naruto waved. "What brings you here? Want to spar?"

Jean smiled. "I came here to thank you. Amara told me what you said to her."

Naruto grinned. He scratched the back of his head. "I didn't tell her that much. Just made sure she knew that she is learning from one of the strongest people I know and she should trust you to lead her down the right path."

"Thank you," Jean leaned forward kissing his cheek. She gave a kiss to his other cheek. He looked at her confused for the second kiss. "The second one is for helping me. I realize how foolish I have been acting."

"Man I'm good," Naruto grinned. Jean rolled her eyes before raising her hand. A psychic blast sent Naruto flying and hitting the floor. "Hey!"

Jean smirked. "That is for telling Amara about the pie incident when I was ten." Naruto grinned sheepishly. She giggled before leaving the Danger Room.


	8. The Enemy is Naruto?

_Naruto walked through an empty circus. He wore a plain white t-shirt and black sweat pants. This is the same circus he had gone to Jean and Rogue with a week ago. The only difference is that back then it had been filled with people. A boom made him look up at the darkening clouds._

_A dark laughter filled the air. Naruto turned to look at a toy lying on the ground in a puddle of water. It is a clown toy. He walked over to it. The clown had a creepy smile. "Something doesn't feel right," said Naruto. A second later, the clown toy began to stand up, it grew to unimaginable sizes. He stared up at the giant toy with a look of surprise. More laughter filled the air and he turned to see two more giant clowns walking towards him. Three giant clowns surrounded Naruto._

"_Awesome!" Naruto grinned as he prepared to fight. This dream is turning out to be very cool._

Naruto's eyes opened up. He sat up in bed. Like a robot, he got out of bed and walked towards his closest. He put on his x-men gear then formed a hand seal disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**Next Day**

Kushina leapt from roof to roof in Bayville trying to pick up any signs of her son. Her eyes were filled with worry and anger. Naruto wouldn't disappear in the middle of the night then not come back. For the past six hours, he had been missing. No one had seen him since yesterday. She was going to find him then make the one that kidnapped her son pay.

**Xavier Institute**

"Professor, he is not in Bayville," Jean ran into Cerebro with worried eyes. "Kushina just contacted me. Kurt wasn't able to find him either."

Professor Xavier had Cerebro on his head. "I am trying to find him, but Naruto isn't actively using his powers." The problem is that Naruto's mutant ability isn't his ability to use chakra or his enhanced physical abilities. That isn't a mutation. Naruto and Kushina had been born with those regular abilities. A mutation is caused by an x-gene that develops during birth.

Naruto's mutant ability is the ability to detect all sources of life within a half-mile radius when he places his hand down upon on the ground. He forms a special psionic connection with the earth.

Hank spoke up. "Just received a call from Logan. Naruto went to the train station and bought a ticket to Boston."

**Boston**

Naruto stared at the steel gates in front of him. In a single leap, he made it over landing lightly on his feet. He shot forward at jounin level speeds becoming a blur to the untrained eye. It only took him a second to make it to the mansion and he ran up the side of the wall. He paused on a windowsill and kicked it open setting off the alarm.

He entered the room to find it very clean and nice. His eyes were locked onto a single object. On an altar protected by a thick glass box is a beautiful gold ring with a red ruby. A flick of the wrist and a kunai slid in his hand. He channeled his wind natured chakra through it then swung it slicing through the knife like a hot knife through butter. The top of the container slid off shattering upon the floor. He grabbed the ring placing it inside a pouch.

The doors to the room burst opened. A pair of cops came in guns raise. Naruto thrust his hand forward. A strong gust of wind struck the cops knocking them out of the room. He formed a hand seal and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**Xavier Institute**

"It's a telepath!" Kushina punched the wall in anger. "I'll kill whoever it is."

Scott and Kurt moved away from Kushina. "What exactly did he steal?" asked Jean. "Maybe it'll give us a clue to where he will go next."

Hank typed furiously on the computer. Kitty is next to him doing her own search. "The police reports haven't been released yet. I am trying to hack into Boston Police Department computers," said Hank.

Kitty pulled up an image. "I found him!" Kushina rushed over to Kitty. "He is catching a plane to New York City." The monitor showed Naruto handing over a ticket.

Professor Xavier nodded. "Kushina, Wolverine, and Jean take the Jet. Jean try to break the mental connection that is controlling Naruto."

"Right," Jean ran out of the room behind Wolverine and Kushina.

**New York City - Teele Bank**

Naruto kicked the doors out of the way, as he entered in the bank. A swing of the arm and shuriken flew through the air piercing each camera. He walked through the bank eyes focused completely on the vault. He reached into his pouch drawing a pair of kunai with explosive tags. The kunai were laced with wind nature chakra. He tossed the kunai and the kunai managed to pierce the steel vault. The explosive tags began to sizzle. A large explosion filled the bank.

The smoke cleared to reveal a massive hole in the wall. Naruto walked into the vault. He went to a safety box number 802. He opened it up and took a gold ring with a green gem. Naruto placed it inside his pouch with the first ring.

"Naruto!" Kushina stood outside the hole.

Wolverine activated his claws. "Snap out of it brat."

Jean reached out with her mind. She touched Naruto's mind. An image of a man's face with multiple tattoos on his face appeared. A scream escaped her as she the mental backlash knocked her to the ground. "Mesmero?" Jean whispered.

Naruto shot forward. Wolverine had no time to react as a knee slammed into his gut. As Wolverine keeled over a right uppercut knocked the man off his feet. Naruto leaned back and grabbed an arm. Kushina tried to twist free, but Naruto moved expertly with her body pinning her arm behind her back. She smirked as she opened her hand and placed a seal upon his chest. "I know my son's style better then you-" She screamed in pain as lightning coursed through her body. He had placed his own seal upon her fist. Kushina dropped to the ground muscles twitching.

"Naruto please snap out of it! You can fight this!" Jean stood in front of him. He kept walking forward. She raised her arms ready to attack him. A telekinetic push struck Naruto slamming him into the far wall. In a cloud of smoke, he turned into a log. Naruto burst out of the ground behind Jean. Jean's eyes widened as a blow to the back of her head. She hit the ground stunned.

Kushina reached out. "Naruto." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn, has he always been that fast and strong?" Wolverine slowly stood up.

"This isn't good." Kushina gritted her teeth. "Naruto always holds back in spars so that he doesn't harm anyone. The person controlling him has removed those mental restraints. We won't be able to handle him even with the full team without a proper strategy. It would be easier to go for the telepath controlling him."

Jean spoke up. "I know who it is."

**Xavier Institute**

"I found it. Those three rings are part of a set. Ancient Tibetan rings," said Hank. He read the article that he had found. "The third ring is located in Washington at the Museum of Ancient Equities."

Professor Xavier had his eyes closed as he spoke mentally with Jean using Cerebro. Hank waited to hear the plan. "We will let Naruto get the last ring. Jean has sent me a mental image of the mutant controlling Naruto. I need you to find the location of the circus that was in Bayville a week ago," said Xavier. "We will be setting our targets upon a mutant known as Mesmero."

**Washington - Museum of Ancient Equities**

A security was tossed into the wall. Naruto dodged a pair of pullets then spun around on his heel kicking two security guards across the face. The men dropped to the ground unconscious. He continued towards the exhibit that held the final ring.

**Circus**

The X-Jet landed outside the circus. Professor Xavier reached out with his mind trying to find Naruto's location. "Naruto is not far from us. We need to hurry and find Mesmero," said Xavier.

Kushina glared. "Mesmero better pray I don't find him first."

"Spread out!" Wolverine ordered. The X-men ran out of the jet. Soon they were all scouring the circus trying to find Mesmero.

Jean sensed him first. "Naruto." She spun around to see Naruto appear in a cloud of smoke.

Nightcrawler gulped. "This is not good." Shadowcat and Rogue felt the same way. Cyclops tensed as he raised a hand to his visor. Jean gained a nervous look. The five of them knew better then anyone else that Naruto is the most powerful person they had ever faced. Magneto and Mystique are more cunning, but when it came to power and abilities, Naruto is second to none. Naruto is the leader of the x-men for a reason. Wolverine and Storm respected his abilities.

"Stick to the plan," growled Wolverine raising his claws.

Naruto flipped backwards as Cyclops fired a beam. In mid-flip, he tossed a dozen shuriken. Rogue. Cyclops and Wolverine quickly dodged. Shadowcat phased through the shuriken. Jean used her powers to create a shield that protected her. Nightcrawler teleported behind Naruto. "I got-" Nightcrawler grabbed air as Naruto ducked down low then spun around sweeping out Nightcrawler's legs. Naruto used the momentum to come back around and slam both feet into an airborne Nightcrawler's chest. Nightcrawler flew backwards into a tent.

Shadowcat rose out of the ground and went to tackle Naruto. Naruto spun around grabbing her arm then flipped her over his back down upon the ground. He was about to break her arm, but moved out of the way as claws slashed through the air. Wolverine tried his hardest to hit Naruto. In a blur, Naruto drew a pair of kunai and thrust them into Wolverine's shoulders. "Argh!" Wolverine growled in pain. A front kick to the chest sent Wolverine to the ground.

Cyclops fired a powerful beam at Naruto. Naruto dodged multiple beams being forced back. "Jean hold him!" Jean reached out with her powers grabbing Naruto. Cyclops locked onto Naruto. She glanced at Scott. Naruto struggled to get free. Cyclops fired as Jean released Naruto. Naruto moved out of the way. "Jean?"

Naruto vanished in a burst of speed. A right hook caught Cyclops across the jaw. Rogue went to grab Naruto to drain his power. He ducked down and thrust his elbow backwards into her gut. Pain filled Rogue as she fell backwards clutching her stomach. Naruto turned to face Jean. Jean erected a powerful shield. Naruto punched and kicked the shield over and over again. She winced in pain with each blow as her shield started to weaken. "Naruto please stop!" Jean had tears brimming her eyes. "This is not how you were meant to use your powers! The Naruto I know would never use his powers to harm his friends!"

Kushina appeared behind Naruto. Naruto raised his hand catching her punch then twisted her arm around forcing her face fist into the ground. Kushina cursed as she had hesitated. He is her son; she couldn't just attack him from behind like that. Black marking appeared all over her skin. She couldn't move a muscle.

Professor Xavier rolled forward. He turned to look at a tent. "Jean there!" Jean used her powers to rip the tent in half. Inside is a man wearing a purple cloak with strange markings upon his face.

"Mesmero," glared Xavier. "You may be able to control his mind, but how do you fair against mine?"

Mesmero gripped his head in pain. Xavier unleashed his full power upon Mesmero. Mesmero fell to his knees. That is when Xavier felt it. A far greater power struck his mind knocking him out of his wheelchair. Naruto walked forward handing Mesmero the pouch with the keys. "You have no idea of the power you are dealing with Xavier," Mesmero took the pouch and ran away.

Naruto walked towards Jean. He raised his hand creating a perfect Rasengan. Jean stood still. She didn't have the strength to fight any longer. Naruto went to thrust his hand forward, but paused. He blinked several times as the Rasengan disappeared. "Huh?" Naruto stood up confused. "What is going on?"

"Naruto," smiled Jean.

"Jean? What am I doing here?" Naruto rubbed his temples.

**Break**

Naruto sat on the roof staring out over the front yard. He had a guilty look in his eyes. He had learned that he had used his powers and abilities to become a criminal. Worse, he had used them to attack and harm his friends.

Kushina took a seat next to him. "Going to sit up here all day and sulk?"

"I know it wasn't me. Still, if I had been stronger then that bastard would have never been able to control my mind," said Naruto. An angry look appeared in his eyes.

"Maybe, but I know that you did fight against the control at least subconsciously. You could have killed us all yet you only used your abilities to disable and knock out. Mesmero couldn't truly control you," said Kushina.

Naruto sighed. "That doesn't excuse what I did."

"Then become stronger. Develop a way to fight against mental attacks. My son never gives up no matter how hard things become," Kushina smirked. "And that is why I am so proud of him."

A grin appeared on Naruto's face. He jumped to his feet. "Yosh! More training huh? I love it!" Naruto grinned widely. Kushina laughed. She knew he would be ok. Mesmero had no idea that what he did would make her son even stronger in the future.

**Unknown Location**

Mesmero walked into a cave hidden in the mountains. It opened up into a large cavern with a stone door with strange designed upon it. Upon the door is a single hole big enough for a key. He reached into his pocket pulling out a six-inch long gold rod. Then he pulled out the rings placing them upon the gold rod making an ancient key. Mesmero stuck the key into the hole and twisted it. An unlocking sound filled the air as the stonewall rose up into the ceiling. Behind it, a second door was revealed. This door had a design of a spider upon it.

"Soon. The world will know it's greatest ruler. Apocalypse!"

**Bayville**

"Hey Naruto, how about we don't pull a prank at the dance. Ok?" said Kurt.

Naruto grinned. "Did Amanda ask you out?"

Kurt blushed. "Well, not yet but her friends say she likes me."

"Ok. No prank at the dance. I figure I owe you few since you always had my back for all the pranks we have done in the past."

"Thanks man." Naruto and Kurt bumped fists. Kurt waved as he headed off to class. Naruto walked down the hallway. He spotted Kitty and was about to say hi, but noticed her walk over to Lance. A grin appeared on his face as he watched the girl ask Lance to the dance. Lance was so happy that he caused a minor tremor that shook the school. Kitty giggled as she waved to him.

Scott came up behind Naruto. "Upset that Kitty asked Lance?"

A laugh escaped Naruto. "Kitty is cute and I like her, but her asking someone else out doesn't bother me. That isn't saying I didn't want her to ask me," Naruto replied.

"I forgot that you'll chase after any girl," smirked Scott.

Naruto grinned. "I don't like to be picky." He had a knowing look in his eyes. "Still waiting for Jean to ask you?"

A blush heated Scott's cheek. "Actually, Terrence just asked me. I decided to go with her. She is nice," said Scott.

"Good for you man," Naruto congratulated his friend.

"Seriously, do you plan on going?" Scott stared at Naruto. "I know several girls have already asked you. How come you turned them down?"

Naruto walked away throwing up a wave. "I'll see you later Shades." Scott frowned.

**Break**

Rogue sat at her table staring across at Naruto. Naruto is teasing Kurt who is stressing over the dance. It seemed the girl Kurt liked had asked him to the dance. She looked down at her place with nervous eyes. "If you like him, then why don't you just ask him to the dance?" smiled Risty.

"What?" Rogue spluttered. "I don't like him like that. Naruto is just a friend."

Risty smirked. "Riiiight." Rogue turned away with a blush. "Well, it looks like you are about to lose your chance?"

Jean walked towards the table where Naruto and Kurt sat. Kurt spotted Jean first and a smirk appeared on his face. "I'll see you later." Naruto gained a confused look as Kurt ran away. He tilted his head in confusion. Why did Kurt leave like that?

"Hey Naruto," Jean shifted nervously.

Naruto grinned. "Hi Jean." He tilted his head. "You going to sit down?"

A blush heated her cheeks as she took a seat next to him. "Um, I wanted to ask you a question," said Jean. Naruto nodded. "Do….do you want to go with me to the dance?"

Surprised appeared on Naruto's his face. His eyes widened. Jean blushed as she glanced at the table then looked back into his eyes. "Did you just ask me to the dance?" said Naruto.

Jean blushed. "Yeah."

"Um, aren't you going with Duncan?" Naruto shifted nervously.

"I never asked him. He invited himself as my date," said Jean with a hint of anger.

Naruto blushed. "Ok." Jean smiled. "I mean, yes I would like to go to the dance with you." He laughed. "I never thought you would ask me. I thought we were just friends."

Jean smiled as she kissed his cheek then whispered. "You thought wrong." She blushed as she left the table with a light wave. Naruto washed her go with a silly smile. There is one person who wasn't so thrilled about it.

**Xavier Institute**

Kushina watched as Rogue quickly went up the stairs to her room. She had heard that Jean had asked Naruto to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. The woman knew that Rogue also had a crush on Naruto. She liked Jean and Rogue that is why she wouldn't get in the way. Naruto had to be the one to pick whom he wanted to be with.

**Break**

Naruto stood outside wearing a nice black suit. He really hated it. The suit is so constricting. He didn't like to wear clothing like this. Call it paranoia, but he liked to be able to fight at a moment's notice.

All those thoughts emptied from his mind as Jean came walking out the front door. She wore a black strapless dress that hugged all her curves. It fell down dragging a bit across the ground. He had to remove his eyes from her breasts and the nice view of cleavage he had been given. Jean smiled noticing where his eyes traveled. "Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," said Naruto dumbly. Jean placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. He slapped his forehead. "You look great, I mean beautiful."

Jean giggled. "I think you love very handsome as well."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks. I borrowed my mom's car." He gestured to the red convertible mustang. He opened up the door for Jean allowing her to get in. A grin appeared on his face as he slid across the hood. Jean rolled her eyes as he plopped into the driver's seat.

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

Everyone at the dance is having a good time. Principle Kelly watched with hard eyes keeping his eyes on Naruto and Kurt. Those two are the school pranksters. He knew that they were going to try something. They always did.

Naruto and Kurt were too busy with their dates to try anything. Kurt is dancing with Amanda and Naruto is dancing with Jean. A grin appeared on Naruto's face. "I am so glad I hit a growth spurt or this would feel so weird," Naruto laughed a bit.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Really? You would have turned me down if you hadn't grown two inches to be the same height as me?"

"I'm very conscious of my height," Naruto stuck his nose up. The two shared a laugh. A slow song came on. Jean wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. He placed his hands on her waist. Each stared into the other's eye as they danced.

She couldn't believe she is finally with the boy she had always had a crush on. Ever since they were little, Jean had a deep crush on Naruto. He is the one who made her see that her powers are not a curse but a gift. Whenever she needed someone to lean on or to confide in, it would always be him. Scott had been there for her too, but not in the same way, that Naruto had.

Even after all these years. She had dated several other boys. None of them made her feel as she felt right now. Jean leaned forward pressing her lips against his. Naruto was caught by surprise at first. He didn't take long to start kissing her back. The two made out right their on the dance floor. "Yeah!" shouted Kurt.

Naruto and Jean broke apart with identical blushes. The smile at each other as Naruto thrust his hand at Kurt. A small gust of wind made Kurt and his date stumble into each other falling to the ground. Jean giggled. "What's the matter? Can't take a joke?" she teased.

"Not when interrupts a make out session with my girlfriend," grinned Naruto. Jean beamed before pulling him into a second much more heated kiss.

**Break**

Professor Xavier rolled into the room. The door was shut behind him and he waited patiently. This is the Brooklyn Mental Institute. A high security institute for those with more dangerous mental problems. It also had a very special guest that is the main reason it had so much security.

Alarms started to go off. Xavier sighed as he knew what that meant. He reached out with his telepathy. Mentally he subtly guide the person towards his room. It is a bit of mental control, but he had to keep the others inside safe. Soon enough the door opened up and in ran a girl. She is very pretty with shoulder length black hair and wore a white jump suit. "Calm down Wanda," said Xavier gently.

Wanda gripped her head and soon fell to her knees. Xavier gently calmed her down so that her powers wouldn't fly out of control. She soon calmed down. "I want to help you, but I can't if you keep flying out of control like this," said Xavier.

"Just get me out of here," said Wanda.

Xavier sighed. "There will always be a place for you at the Institute. I can't take you there in your current state of-"

The door opened up. A handsome doctor walked in. "Excuse me Professor Xavier; I have to cut your visit short. I have to take Wanda down to radiology for some more MI scans."

"I understand," nodded Xavier. "Wanda please go and don't cause anymore trouble. I will do my best to get you out of here as soon as I can."

Wanda emotionlessly went with the doctor. The two walked down the stairs to the guardroom. A smile appeared on the doctor's face as he showed hid id. Security let them through. The two continued forward. Wanda glanced at the door that had a sign above it, Radiology. Her eyes looked up at the doctor. "Don't panic and keep moving," said the doctor.

Wanda's power started to spin out of control. The walls started to crack. Parts of the ceiling began to fall. The doctor quickly rushed her down the stairs and to the exit. Outside an old woman wearing all black waited. The old woman chanted in a gypsy language before reaching out to grab Wanda's face. Like with Xavier, Wanda felt her mind going calm. "Good job." The doctor turned into Mystique wearing a black top and a black skirt with slits on each side. "I'll be right back. I have some unfinished business inside," Mystique changed into a security guard that headed back inside the building.

**Xavier Institute**

"Rogue!" Rogue turned to see Naruto slide down the railing. "Hey, I am headed to the mall. Want to come with me?"

Rogue brushed past Naruto. "No thanks. I have things to do."

Naruto frowned. Did he do something to make her mad? He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Rogue headed upstairs towards her room. She would give Risty a call and see if she wanted to hang out. "So are you going to be mad at him from now on?" Rogue turned to see Kushina leaning against the wall. Kushina had a calm and bored look.

"I don't know what you-"

"Rogue, I think of you like a daughter." Kushina stepped forward. "I also see Jean as a daughter. I want you both to be happy. So don't think for a moment I favor one of you over the other. For the first time in your life you have the opportunity to get close to someone and you aren't doing anything about it. If you like a person then don't be scared to go after them. Don't give up because they are seeing someone else. At least not until they are married."

"Are you telling me to steal Naruto away from Jean?" Rogue had a surprised look.

Kushina laughed. "I am telling you not to be scared. Just because they are dating doesn't mean Naruto has made a final decision. He hasn't fallen in love with Jean or you or any other girl for that matter." Rogue folded her arms across her chest. "And don't push him away. Naruto cares for you that much I know as a fact. He always will no matter who he is with." Those were her last words before leaving Rogue alone.

**Brotherhood**

"I am heading out." Toad opened the door. A scream escaped him. "Is it really you?" A kick to the face sent him flying into the stairwell. Mystique entered the building with anger-filled eyes. "Yeah it is you," Toad groaned.

Fred's eyes widened. "Mystique." Pietro and Lance entered the room. Surprised filled the boys as they stared at the woman.

Mystique smirked. "That's right I am back. I see you all have made a mess of my home."

"We were thinking of cleaning it up," gulped Fred.

"Pathetic!" Mystique glared at them. "What happened to the elite group of mutants I assembled?"

Pietro spoke up. "Hey! We are just as strong as ever!"

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you beat the x-men? Let's see never!" She glared right at Lance. "One of you is dating them." Lance looked away with guilty eyes. "It is time I make some changes starting with a new member. Meet the newest member of the Brotherhood."

Mystique stepped out of the way. In entered a girl wearing a red top and tight black jeans. Pietro's eyes widened. "Wanda!"

Wanda's eyes narrowed. "Pietro!" Anger filled Wanda. The house began to shake. Fred screamed as an invisible force blasted him into the far wall. Toad, Lance, and Pietro ran into the living room diving behind a couch.

Toad glanced at Pietro. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Worse, she's my sister!" Pietro had frightened eyes.

Lance almost was hit by a plate. "Do something stop her."

"Like what!" Pietro glared at Lance. "We don't get along if you can't see."

An old woman entered the room chanting. Wanda started to wobble. Her powers began to calm down. Mystique had the woman take Wanda away. "What were you thinking bringing Wanda here? She can't control her powers, it is like she is some type of witch!" Pietro yelled.

"That is exactly why I brought her. With her powers you will finally be able to crush the x-men," smirked Mystique.

"Yeah, and how do you expect us to work together. I am not exactly her favorite person," Pietro argued.

Mystique smirked. "I brought in Agatha Harkins to train the girl. She will learn to get along with you."

**Xavier Institute**

Naruto and Jean were in the living room watching television. Jean lie between Naruto's legs with his arms wrapped around her body and her head lying against his chest. The two were very comfortable. Neither of them was really watching the movie as they enjoyed being in each other's embrace.

A strange feeling filled Naruto. He suddenly became very protective of Jean as he sat up. Jean looked at him curiously. Naruto turned his head to see Professor Xavier rolling towards them. "Naruto, Jean, please go gather the others. I have an important matter to discuss with you all in the library." Xavier left.

Naruto watched as Professor Xavier headed to the library. "Naruto come on," Jean said standing up.

"Yeah, I'm coming," said Naruto.

**Break**

Naruto, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, and Kushina were in the room with Professor Xavier. Professor Xavier had a very serious expression as he started to speak to them. "I have numerous sessions with Wanda. She has a tortured mind and combine that with her mutant abilities it makes her a danger to herself and others," said Xavier.

Jean had a sad look. "Who is the source of her anger?"

"Her father. He had abandoned her when she developed her mutant powers. Someone helped her escape from the institute and I fear that person may be wanting to use her powers against us," said Xavier.

Naruto stared at Professor Xavier. He continually got this strange feeling. It is the same feeling he had been getting when around Risty, Rogue's friend. "Professor, can't you use Cerebro to find her?" asked Naruto.

Xavier shook his head. "I can only detect her when she is using her powers-" Cold steel pressed up against Xavier's throat.

"Whoa! Kushina what are you doing?" said Scott.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Naruto never refers to Charles as Professor. You're not Professor Xavier are you Mystique?" The other's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I merely though Naruto-ah!" Kushina stabbed the kunai into Xavier's leg.

"Charles's is paralyzed from the waist don't and wouldn't have been able to feel that," said Kushina.

Scott stood up grabbing his shades. Rogue and Kitty tensed. Kurt jumped on top of the couch. Professor Xavier morphed into a blue-skinned Mystique. "Impossible. There is no way you could have known," said Mystique glaring at Naruto.

"I can't explain it, but I get this weird feeling around you. I was getting it from Duncan at the dance as well," said Naruto. "I also got it from Risty."

Kushina smirked. "It is a rare ability. The ability to sense negative emotions. That must be another mutant gift. A psionic ability that allows you to sense the negative feelings of others."

Mystique went to morph, but ninja wire wrapped around her body pinned her arms and legs to the wheelchair. "Kids leave. I have business with Mystique," Kushina ordered. No one argued as Kushina gave them a hard look. The kids quickly cleared the room. Kushina stabbed another kunai into Mystiques other leg. "I suggest you start talking. Without Charles here to stop me, I am going to show you how ruthless I can really be." A cold emotionless look appeared in Kushina's eyes. Mystique's eyes widened as a huge wave of killing intent washed over her.


	9. The Secret is Out!

Naruto walked towards the Brotherhood's home. He had never been there, but all of them knew where it is located. Like all of the Brotherhood knows where the Xavier Institute is located. That girl had been taken by Mystique. He planned on speaking with her and offering her an opportunity to join the Institute.

A hard look appeared in his eyes as he clenched his fists in anger. Mystique had captured the old man. How? She must have found a way to overcome the old man's telepathic abilities. That pissed him off even further. Mesmero is a weakling compared to the old man and yet Mystique had defeated the old man. 'If she can do it so can I,' thought Naruto.

Avalanche and Blob came outside. "Where do you think you are going pretty boy?" said Avalanche.

"I say we break his bones," smirked Blob. Blob cracked his knuckles trying to be intimidating.

"I came here to speak with Wanda. She needs to know the truth," said Naruto.

Avalanche smirked. "Wanda is with us now. You want her then you'll have to go through us." Quicksilver ran outside and Toad hopped out of a window. "Too bad you came alone. We'll make sure to send you back to your buddies in pieces."

"He didn't come alone." Cyclops walked forward. Jean flew down from above. Nightcrawler teleported in with Shadowcat and Rogue. Naruto glanced back at his friends surprised. He had told them that he is going to the mall. "We're not stupid," smirked Cyclops. "The x-men stick together."

Naruto grinned. "I suppose you are right." He kneeled down touching his finger to the ground. "I can sense her in the backyard with another. Can you all handle these guys?"

Jean smiled. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, we can take these losers," Rogue smirked. Naruto formed a hand seal and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**Break**

Wanda stared at the green flames surrounding her. "Do not fear the flames. Control them. Channel your anger into a weapon do not let it consume you," said Agatha.

"I am trying!" Wanda tried to focus. A memory of her father letting her be taken into the institute. She screamed at him to help her, but he did nothing. Pietro stood next to her father just a child not knowing what to do. Magneto stared as Wanda was dragged away not showing any emotion as he gave away his daughter. A yell of rage escaped Wanda. The flames exploded outward. A sigh escaped Agatha as she waved her hands making the flames disappear.

Agatha turned her head as Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke. She went to cast a spell, but froze as a wave of killing intent struck her. Her entire body froze up. The old witch felt fear for the first time in years. "I didn't come here to fight," Naruto stated.

"Who are you?" Wanda demanded.

Naruto smiled. "The name is Naruto Namikaze. I am part of the Xavier Institute and an x-man." Wanda narrowed her eyes. "I wanted to speak with you."

Wanda gained a curious look. "About what?"

"I know you used to be at an institute for _special_ reasons. I don't know why the old man never got you out, but he had his reasons. Mystique may had freed you but she is no savior," said Naruto firmly. "She only wants to use your powers for her own desires and cares nothing for you."

"And I suppose you want me to come over and be an x-man?" Wanda accused. "What makes you so different from her?"

A grin appeared on Naruto's face. "I don't want you to become an x-man. I don't even want you to come to the Xavier Institute. Well, I sort of do, you are pretty hot. But I have a girlfriend now so you being there would only get me into trouble." Naruto waved his arms. Wanda had an incredulous look. A light blush heated her cheeks. "Anyway, what I want is for you to simply know the truth about Mystique. If you want to come to the Xavier Institute, the doors are open. That is your decision to make. I only came here to make sure you knew the truth and now you do so I will be going."

Naruto gave a wave and walked away. Wanda watched him leave surprised. Agatha stared at the back of the child. A sudden feeling of destiny washed over her. Her eyes widened. That child is touched by fate. She knew that in the future he would be a prominent figure.

**Stokes Security Prison**

Thunder and lightning filled the air. Storm flew in the air and directed the lightning at the generators and telephone lines. The generators exploded causing a black out in the prison. That would knock out the power for a bit. "I have done my part. You have ten minutes before power is restored by the secondary generators," spoke Storm into her earpiece.

Inside the prison. Wolverine slashed through the wall. A kick knocked it over. Kushina dropped down from a vent having snuck in earlier. The two shared a look as they ran through the dark compound. Cameras and other security features were disabled.

Kushina paused in front of a steel door. "This is it."

Wolverine thrust his claws into the door. He cut open a large hole. Kushina ran in. Wolverine followed sniffing the air to make sure no one else is coming. "This is the top of the tank," said Kushina.

"Mystique has gotten better to sneak the Professor in and the Juggernaut out without anyone noticing." Wolverine sliced open the top. Kushina looked down to see Charles floating in the green paralysis liquid. She reached down and pulled him out. Wolverine picked up the professor tossing him over his shoulder.

Kushina whipped out a storage scroll. In a cloud of smoke an unconscious and bloody Mystique appeared. Wolverine felt a shiver go down his spine. He had seen and been tortured many times. Kushina had done quite the number on Mystique. He quickly made a mental note not to piss her off. "Sweet dreams," Kushina dropped Mystique into the tank.

Wolverine smirked. "Ready?"

"Let's get out of here."

**Break**

Professor Xavier rolled into the living room. "Professor!" smiled Kitty.

"Glad you are ok," said Scott.

"Yeah, I was major worried," Kurt said.

Rogue had a concerned look. "Did Mystique do anything to you?"

Jean hugged Professor Xavier. "Thank you all for your concern." Professor Xavier smiled warmly. "I am fine. Mystique caught me by surprise. I'll be more careful in the future."

Naruto grinned. "Did you enjoy your vacation old man?" Jean slapped Naruto upside the head.

"I wish I could have spent in a more sunny location," smiled Professor Xavier. The students laughed.

**Underground Labs - Xavier Institute**

Kushina leaned against a wall. Logan sat in a chair drinking a cold one. Professor Xavier sat in his chair. The doors opened up. Hank and Ororo entered the room. All the adults had gathered. "Good you are all here," said Xavier. "During my run-in with Mystique, I was able to get a bit of information from her mind. The reason she wanted me out of the way is that Magneto is planning something. She wants to fight against him. Mystique wants revenge for being discarded and abandoned."

Logan grunted. "She got what she deserved." Kushina smiled coldly.

"I wonder what Magneto is planning that it scares Mystique in taking a huge risk by going after you," said Ororo.

Hank rubbed his chin. "Magneto believes that a war is coming. A war between mutants and non-mutants. Perhaps he plans to make the first strike."

"I'd have to agree on that one." Kushina gave a nod. "In war the side that can launch an unsuspecting attack upon its enemies gains a huge advantage."

Professor Xavier had a grim look. "Yes, I fear as much as well. That is why I will be having Cerebro on full alert for any mutant activities."

"Keep it looking for Sabretooth. No doubt he is with Magneto," growled Logan.

"We can't act rash Logan. One small mistake and we can end up failing to prevent whatever Magneto has planned. So we will stick together and keep an eye on the students. Kushina, can you keep an eye on the Brotherhood?" said Xavier.

Kushina smirked. "Consider it done."

**Danger Room**

Rogue entered the Danger Room to see Naruto already in it training. She had a feeling he would be in here when she couldn't find him in his room. He is either training, sleeping, or with Jean. Fortunately, he isn't with Jean.

Naruto raised his right hand. It took him three seconds to form a perfect Rasengan. The chakra swirled around. He focused channeling his wind natured chakra into it. His lack of focus on the Rasengan caused it to dissipate. A sigh escaped him. "What is that move?" asked Rogue.

"It is called the Rasengan. My father invented it." Naruto grinned proudly. "My mother taught it to me when I was fourteen. It took me a whole year to master. I used to need two hands to form it."

"Looks powerful," Rogue said.

Naruto grinned. "Of course. It is my most powerful technique." A frown graced his face. "Unfortunately, it is incomplete. My mother told me that my father had wanted to combine the Rasengan with an elemental nature. That would complete the technique making it the ultimate attack. I haven't had much luck doing it though."

A smile appeared on Rogue's face. "If anyone can do it then it is you." Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head. "I am still a bit shaken that Mystique got the drop on the professor," Rogue looked down at the floor.

Naruto placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "No you're not. You're upset because Risty had become your best friend and it had been Mystique all along." Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. She sighed and nodded. "To lose a friend hurts. I can't imagine that type of pain. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything earlier, but I knew how much having Risty as a friend meant to you. Now I feel like I should have said something."

Rogue smirked. "Thank you." Naruto blinked. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I know why you didn't say anything and I appreciate it. Risty may have been a friend, but I got many others. Plus, you've always been a much better friend."

Naruto blushed. "Hehe, I try."

"Well, I am going to sleep. Night Naruto."

"Night Rogue."

**In the Sewers beneath Bayville**

Boris watched as his soldiers completed the final stages of the Sentinel project. The man had short black cropped hair and a thick black mustache. He wore a military uniform. A hard look appeared in his eyes. "Sir, the Sentinel is operational. We only need a target to test it upon," said a soldier saluting.

Sentinel. It is the perfect weapon to fight against the mutant threat. He had learned about mutants due to his time in SHIELD. SHIELD refused to heed his warning that mutants are a threat to society. So he had left to fight against the mutants on his own. He would use the Sentinel Project to protect the world from mutants.

"Find me some mutants," ordered Boris.

**Break**

Five metal spheres flew through the air. The sphere flew over the city of Bayville. The sphere flew into a construction yard and landed. Out of the first sphere came Sabretooth with a wide smirk. Sabretooth growled as he flexed his muscles.

A handsome man stepped out of the second sphere. He shuffled a deck of cards and had black-red eyes with black pupils. The man gave a charming smirk as he shuffled the cards.

The third sphere contained a man wearing all red with a fuel tank on his back. On his arms were devices that shot out flames. A laugh came from the man as he blasted out fire having it take the form of a skull.

The fourth sphere opened up. A large six foot seven man of Russian descent emerged from the sphere. He had bulging muscles that would make a body build envious. The man flexed his arms as an organic metal alloy started to cover his entire body.

The largest sphere opened up. Magneto flew out of the sphere.

**Xavier Institute**

Professor Xavier detected three new mutants in Bayville. A fourth mutant signature belonging to Sabretooth showed up next to the other three. He had a hard look as he brought an image of each mutant upon the monitor. It seemed Magneto had finally decided to make his move. 'X-men, it is time to assemble.'

**Construction Site**

Naruto kneeled down touching the ground. "I detect four signatures."

Nightcrawler teleported on top of a metal sphere. "They are all empty. Wait, you say four. There are five spheres."

"That means one of them is hiding. I bet it is probably Magneto," Rogue said.

"Cyclops are you in position?" asked Naruto.

Cyclops stood on the roof of the empty warehouse. "I am in position."

Jean flew high into the air looking down over the construction site. Her eyes narrowed upon Sabretooth and another unidentified mutant. "I got two of them."

Sabretooth roared as he leapt at Wolverine. Wolverine was able to dive out of the way in time and rolled to his feet claws bursting out. The two mutants growled at each other. "Beast back up Wolverine," Naruto ordered.

"Copy that!" Beast headed towards Wolverine and Sabretooth.

"Ah!" Shadowcat screamed as a burst of fire shot into the air in front of her. Pyro smirked as he manipulated the flames into a lion. He burst out laughing as he sent the lion after Shadowcat. The clouds darkened and a heavy rain began to pour. Pyro glared up at Storm.

Kushina walked around the crates. A shadow shifted. She drew a kunai and tossed it at the shadow. Out of the shadows came a handsome man. "Mm, you sure are a pretty one. The name be Gambit," smirked Gambit.

"Sorry, I don't go for weaklings," smirked Kushina.

Gambit drew a card. "I be anything but weak my feisty beauty." The card became charged with energy. A flick of the wrist and it flew at Kushina. She ducked down letting it sail over her head. It struck a crate and exploded like a small grenade. Gambit tossed several more cards forcing Kushina backwards. He blew a kiss at her before running away.

Jean raised her hands catching a steel beam that had been tossed at Naruto. Naruto ran forward at the metal man. Colossus didn't move as he took the kick. The power behind the kick sent Colossus skidding back several feet. A wince of pain came from Naruto as he almost broke his leg. "Long range support!" Naruto ordered. Red beams came raining down upon the construction site. Sabretooth cried out as he was blasted in the chest. Colossus took a heavy hit as well blasting him into the ground.

"I found Magneto!" Rogue reported. "He is up on that building. Quicksilver is with him."

Naruto gained a hard look. "Move to Magneto's location." The x-men began to move.

Quicksilver gained a worried look. "They found us."

"No matter. The time for games is over." Magneto raised his hands. The ground beneath the x-men began to shake. It fell through creating a giant sinkhole.

**Underground Facility**

"Sir!" Boris looked up. "The ground above us collapsed. We have picked up nine signals all of them mutant," reported the soldier.

Boris smirked. "Get the Sentinel activated. It is time for those mutants to meet their end."

Naruto groaned as he emerged from the rubble. He rubbed his head and looked around. A relieved look appeared in his eyes as he found the others to be ok. He sensed multitude emotions of negativity and looked up. Lights beamed down upon the x-men. Soldiers aimed their weapons at the mutants. "No one move," said Storm.

"Like who wants to move?" gulped Shadowcat.

Wolverine growled. "Magneto set us up."

Boris raised his hand. "Holster your weapons and move out." The soldiers quickly left. A loud thud sound filled the air.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Are those foot steps?" A large steel door opened up. The x-men stared in awe and horror as a huge machine entered the room. It towered over them as it walked into the room.

"Um guys, like what is that thing?" gulped Shadowcat.

Beast had a look of awe. "It appears to be a giant robot, but I have never seen anything like it."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look friendly. Let's get out of here," said Nightcrawler.

Naruto's eyes hardened. "Nightcrawler start-" He never got to finish the order as the ground beneath them started to move. It started to life them into the air. The x-men and Sentinel were lifted up to the surface. Sentinel stared down at the x-men. "Destroy mutant signatures." Panels on the Sentinel opened up.

"Jean, Cyclops, and Storm don't let those missiles get to the city!" shouted Naruto. Sentinel fired several missiles. The x-men scattered. Cyclops took aim firing several optic blasts destroying two missiles. Storm fired lightning from her hand to destroy another. Jean managed to slam two missiles into each other. Unfortunately, another three missiles got through hitting the construction site causing massive explosions.

Kushina and Naruto tossed several kunai with explosive tags. The kunai bounced harmlessly off the Sentinel. Multiple explosions went off around the Sentinel. "Did it work?" said Rogue nervously.

Shadowcat's eyes widened. "I don't think so!" Sentinel came out of the smoke unharmed and raised its hands. More weapons appeared. It fired dozens of lasers at the x-men.

Sentinel began to move into the city. "We have to stop it! Protect the civilians!" ordered Naruto getting in front of the Sentinel. It fired a missile at him. He tossed a kunai empowered with wind natured chakra. The kunai pierced the missile causing it explode prematurely. Storm flew in the air and fired several bolts of lightning down at the Sentinel causing a small amount of damage.

Cyclops fired his most powerful beam. It struck the Sentinel in the chest blowing off a chunk of armor. Kushina slapped several seals onto its legs. Lightning course through the Sentinel's legs. "Nightcrawler get Rogue to Cyclops. Cyclops let Rogue drain a bit of your power so we have two long-range fighters," Naruto ordered.

"On it-" Nightcrawler got hit by green goo that surrounded him then hardened. Wolverine and Beast were hit by the same green goo. "Jean get Rogue to Cyclops now!" Naruto ran forward dodging the green goo that the Sentinel is firing. He ran up the Sentinel forming a Rasengan. A hard look appeared in his eyes as he ran up to its face. "Rasengan!" He slammed the Rasengan into the Sentinel's eye. A large explosion erupted from its head.

Rogue and Cyclops fired a pair of optic blasts at full power. The combined power of the two blasts ripped a hole straight through the Sentinel's chest. Kushina tossed several kunai into the hole. Storm raised her hands and launched a massive bolt of lightning that lit up the Sentinel. Naruto flipped off the Sentinel's head as the explosive tags activated causing the robot to explode.

A huge ball of fire filled the street. It could been see a mile away. Naruto noticed Shadowcat freeing Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Beast. He then looked around to see camera crews taping them. Police and military started to show up. "X-men retreat! Storm create a fog for us to hide in!"

Storm raised her hands. Soon a very dense fog filled the street. The police and army looked around in confusion.

**Xavier Institute**

The battle with the Sentinel is all over the news. Pictures of all the x-men along with full identities had been revealed. Naruto sat on the roof of the Institute with his hands formed in a ram seal. He concentrated deeply. A massive genjutsu seal that hid the Institute from the naked eye.

Cop cars stopped inches from the front gates. The police began to look around confused trying to find the Xavier Institute. Storm created several thunderclouds along with lightning to keep away the helicopters. The genjutsu didn't work against cameras.

"The whole world is after us now," said Rogue.

Kitty groaned. "Like my parents are so going to kill me."

Logan crushed a can in his hand. "So what do we do now?"

All eyes turned to Professor Xavier. Professor Xavier had a contemplative look. "I will take Hank with me to the pentagon. We need to convince the president that mutants are not a threat."

"Yeah, you'll have to do it quick before a law is passed to hunt us down," said Scott.

Jean left the room. "I am going to check on Naruto."

**Break**

Naruto stared out at the dozens of police cars. The front of the mansion is surrounded by police. He listened to a radio that he had snuck up here. A state of panic is going throughout the country. Mutants all over the world are being ousted and discriminated against. Being persecuted for committing no crime except being born into the world.

Professor Xavier is right. The world is not ready to know of mutants. Unfortunately, the secret is out. _"Naruto, the reason we must hide our abilities is because people tend to naturally fear what they do not understand."_ He gained a hard look.

"I'll find a way to make them understand that we are no different from them. I promise it!" Naruto clenched his hands into fists.


	10. Doing What is Right

Juggernaut walked down the street. Sirens filled the air. A half dozen police cars drove up surrounding the Juggernaut. "Freeze or we will open fire!" Juggernaut smirked as he picked up a car and tossed it high into the air. "Fire!" Gunshots filled the air. Bullets bounced harmlessly off the Juggernaut. Fear filled the police as the Juggernaut continued his rampage.

**Washington - Congressional Meeting**

"It is clear that these mutants are a threat to society! Look at the destruction they caused!" shouted Senator Ellis. He pointed at a monitor that showed the Sentinel fight. "Look at the evidence right in front of us!"

The doors to the meeting opened up. Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy entered the room. Many looked at Hank and backed away in fear. Cameras flashed making Hank wince a bit at the bright lights. "Who are you?" demanded Senator Ellis.

Professor Xavier rolled up to the podium. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. This is my colleague and friend, Hank McCoy. We are mutants."

**Xavier Institute**

Kushina leaned against the wall watching the television. Professor Xavier and Hank had finally arrived at the congress meeting. All the students including Ororo and Logan were watching the television as well.

She glanced around to find Naruto and Jean missing. A smile appeared on her face, as she would leave Naruto in Jean's hands. Jean could handle her son.

**Danger Room**

"Ah!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he focused. He had a perfect Rasengan in his right hand. His left hand hovered over the Rasengan as he channeled his wind natured chakra into the spinning ball of chakra. A whistling sound filled the air. The Rasengan gained four blades of wind that began to swirl around it. "Activate steel wall."

A six-inch thick steel wall rose out of the ground. Naruto spread his feet apart. He took a step forward then ran at the wall. "Futon Rasengan (Wind Rasengan)!" He thrust the Rasengan into the steel wall. An explosion filled the Danger Room. A grin appeared on Naruto's face as the steel wall had been destroyed.

Naruto fell to his knees panting heavily. He had done it. An elemental Rasengan. It is way more powerful then the regular Rasengan. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck. He was pulled back into a warm embrace. "That is enough for today," whispered Jean. Jean kneeled behind him resting her head against his.

"I can't stop now." Naruto clenched his fists. "I have to become stronger."

"Power alone will not change the world," said Jean.

"I know." Naruto stared at the floor. "It is all I have. Professor Xavier and you are good with words. I have tried my best to learn how to negotiate and learn to talk to others. That is something reserved for others. So I have to be the person who relies on his power and show others through my actions, not words, that mutants and non-mutants can live in peace."

He began to stand up. Jean stood up with Naruto. She surprised him by pulling him into a kiss. "You are better with your words then you think."

Naruto grinned. "I'll be back upstairs shortly. I want to train for a bit more." She gave a nod. The two kissed lightly before Jean took her leave. He waited until she left before reaching into his pouch. In his hands, he held a three-pronged kunai with a seal paper wrapped around the handle. A determined look appeared in his eyes as he stared at the kunai.

**Washington**

"The Sentinel attacked us. We merely defended ourselves," said Hank.

Senator Ellis narrowed his eyes. "How do we know that you didn't build the Sentinel? I have reports from police that every attempt to enter the Xavier Institute has failed due to highly advanced technology that is cloaking the school. For all we know you built the Sentinel and lost control of it."

Professor Xavier calmly spoke. "At the Xavier Institute-"

"What is that?" Senator Ellis leaned closer to his aide. A smirk appeared on his face. "Pull it up on the screen." The assembly turned towards the monitor. A live feed appeared. It showed the Juggernaut attacking a dam. Juggernaut tossed a tank through the air. "Mutants are not a danger to us? That mutant sure is a danger to the 63,000 people in that town below!" accused Senator Ellis.

Hank and Professor Xavier had hard looks.

**Xavier Institute**

Kurt groaned. "Great, now we'll never be able to leave the mansion."

"Yeah, like Juggernaut is completing ruining this for us," said Kitty.

Rogue folded her arms across her chest. "There is no way anyone is going to stop the Juggernaut with the professor in Washington."

"We'll stop the Juggernaut." Naruto entered the living room. He wore a brand new set of clothes. A long sleeveless black coat with orange flames at the bottom, a long-sleeve dark orange shirt, bandages wrapped around his hands, black pants that were wrapped at the shins and black ninja sandals. He wore a hi-ate with the x-men symbol upon it.

Kushina's eyes widened. An image of Minato appeared behind Naruto.

Logan grunted. "If you go out there then you'll be attacked like the Juggernaut. It won't matter to anyone that you are trying to help."

"The professor told us to stay here," said Scott. "Right now we can't leave or it might make matters worse."

Naruto stood calmly. "I didn't spend all this time training to stand on the sidelines when trouble goes down. Juggernaut is endangering many lives with his pointless destruction. We have the power to stop that. I don't care if everyone else sees us as freaks or monsters. I know who I am. I am Naruto Namikaze. I am an x-man. And I am going out there to do what I can to help."

Jean stood up with determined eyes. "I'm coming too."

Kurt smirked. "Count me in too."

"I'll get the jet prepped," Kushina smirked.

"When did you become good at giving speeches?" smirked Rogue.

Scott smiled. "X-men stick together. Guess I am coming as well."

"I've never been one to turn down on fight," Logan smirked.

"How are we going to stop the Juggernaut?" said Kitty.

"Well, there is one other person I want to bring along," grinned Naruto.

**Break**

Juggernaut jumped up landing on top of the dam. He raised his fists and slammed them down upon the dam. The dam cracked and fell apart leaving a wide hole. Water came gushing out from the other side. A smirk appeared on Juggernaut's face as he prepared to cause more damage. That is until a red optic beam slammed into his chest knocking him backwards on his ass.

Naruto and Wolverine jumped out of the X-copter. "Jean and Iceman, focus on repairing the dam. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat when you get an opportunity go for the helmet. Cyclops give long-range support and take shots when you get them. Rogue you stay put until we get that helmet off."

"Copy!" reported everyone.

Juggernaut glared at Wolverine and Naruto. "This time my brother isn't here to safe you. I'll show you the true power of the Juggernaut."

"Bring it on bub," Wolverine charged forward. Juggernaut swung his fist but Wolverine rolled under it getting behind the Juggernaut. Naruto ran forward. "Rasengan!" He slammed a Rasengan into Juggernaut's chest. Juggernaut didn't budge an inch and backhanded Naruto away. Wolverine jumped on Juggernaut's back, but Juggernaut grabbed Wolverine and slammed him down to the dam. Nightcrawler teleported onto Juggernaut's shoulder and quickly unlocked a latch before teleporting to safety. Juggernaut raised his foot ready to crush Wolverine when another optic blast struck Juggernaut in the chest. Cyclops stood on the other side of the dam with a perfect view of the battle. Naruto reengaged Juggernaut.

Jean flew down in front of the dam where it had been damaged. She used her telekinetic powers to catch the water then push it back to the other side. Iceman ran over to the opening of the crack. He raised his hands and fired a powerful beam of ice that froze the water. The water froze solid in a very thick layer of ice. "Dam has been repaired," Jean reported.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat teleported onto Juggernaut's back. The two managed to get two more latches before Juggernaut grabbed them and tossed them into Wolverine.

Juggernaut yelled. "Nothing can stop the Juggernaut! I am raw power!"

Naruto tossed a kunai with a flash tag. The kunai flew at Juggernaut getting three inches from his chest when Naruto activated the seal. A bright flash blinded the Juggernaut. Naruto ran forward at high speeds channeling chakra to his legs. He jumped onto the Juggernaut's chest sticking to it by channeling chakra to his feet. Quickly he unlocked the last latch. Juggernaut grabbed Naruto. "Cyclops do it! Nightcrawler get Rogue!" ordered Naruto before being slammed into the ground. Pain filled Naruto.

Cyclops fired a powerful beam that struck Juggernaut in the helmet. Juggernaut's helmet was blasted off and fell down into the water below. Jean used her powers to knock Juggernaut away from Naruto. Nightcrawler and Rogue teleported behind the Juggernaut. Rogue leapt onto the Juggernaut's back grabbing his face with bare hands. "Ah!" Juggernaut screamed in pain as he felt his powers and life force being drained. The giant mutant stumbled trying to get Rogue off him. Rogue took a good amount before she fell off.

"Ugh," Rogue rubbed her head. Juggernaut growled as he raised his fist. Rogue raised her hand blocking it. He came with another punch, but she knocked it away and picked up the Juggernaut with ease. "Get out of here!" Rogue tossed him high into the air. Iceman fired a powerful chilling beam that struck the Juggernaut freezing him in a block of ice. The frozen Juggernaut fell into the river below.

Naruto grinned. "Mission accomplished."

**Washington**

Senator Ellis spluttered. "What just happened? What did they do?"

Professor Xavier smiled proudly. "What they were trained to do. All of the students at the Xavier Institute are trained to use their powers in order to help society. As you witnessed, I believe they did just that." Senator Ellis sat down not saying anything more.

**Xavier Institute**

"_I would like to officially clear the x-men of all charges. The true culprit behind the Sentinel attacks is in custody-" _The students and professors listened as the President urged the people of America not to point fingers and discriminate against mutants. The President stated that more needed to be learned about mutants.

Professor Xavier turned down the television. "I am proud of you all. Even though the world is against you, you were the better men and women by going out there despite the hatred and fear. Difficult times are ahead. The secret is out. I wish I could say that everything will be ok, but it won't. Many of you will face difficult decisions ahead as you face adversity and discrimination. I hope you all will never forget who you are. Do not let the opinions and actions of others turn you down a path that you will regret."


	11. Mutant Rights!

Professor Xavier sat at the head of the table. He contemplated the matter he is about to discuss with the older students. A couple of the young students had been taken away from the Institute by their parents. He didn't blame the parents, as they only feared for the safety of their children. However, it is the older students that would be having the real trouble.

One by one, the students came into the study. "Why did you call us?" asked Jean curiously.

"I have spoken with the school board and they have agreed to let you come back to school for today granted none of you use your powers," said Xavier.

"Today?" said Scott.

"That is right, because tonight a meeting will be held to discuss whether or not you will be allowed to stay at the school. This is very important so I need you all to refrain from using your powers."

Kitty hesitated. "Professor, I am scared to go back there. We no longer fit in."

Xavier gave a small smile. "I know that is why today is so important. We have to show that we are not a threat. That we are no different from the rest of the world. I know what I am asking is steep, but you all will help be a beacon to other mutants. Show the world that we are not the monsters that they see us as." He rose up a paper that is titled _Monsters Among Us?_

"Hey!" Kurt grabbed the paper. "My name isn't listed. I am merely labeled as unidentified."

Scott shook his head. "It won't take anyone long to make the connection. Especially the people that know you live here."

"But-" Kurt sighed. "You're right."

Naruto stood up. "Best get going so we aren't late."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Since when is he so anxious to go to school?"

**Bayville High**

Naruto, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue walked up to the school with everyone staring at them. The five kept moving trying to ignore the glares. "Get out here!"

"Freaks!"

"We don't want you here!"

"Monsters!"

Kitty looked backwards trying to find Kurt. She turned her head to see him standing with a group of students. Kurt looked at her with a sheepish smile. An angry look appeared in her eyes before she huffed and followed the others.

**Break**

Duncan spotted Naruto walking outside. An angry look appeared in his eyes. He gestured to his buddies. The three of them ran in front of Naruto. Naruto paused raising an eyebrow. "We got unfinished business freak," Duncan cracked his knuckles. A punch struck Naruto across the face. "I am going to make you pay for all those times you humiliated me."

Naruto grinned. "Kitty hits harder then you."

"What you say?" Duncan punched Naruto in the gut. A right hook caught Naruto across the jaw making him stumble. "Come on freak. Use your powers. Think I am scared of you?"

"My powers?" Naruto started to laugh. "Don't you know what my powers are?" Duncan and his buddies looked confused. "Oh, well I am using them right now. My power is to piss off idiots like you three."

Duncan threw several more punches. Naruto took them all not fighting back at all. "Hey!" Rogue and Kitty came over. "If you want to fight-"

Naruto stepped in front of the two. Kitty and Rogue looked at him in surprise. He spit out a bit of blood. "That last punch almost hurt." Naruto continued to grin. Duncan panted heavily.

"This isn't over freak," Duncan turned around leaving with his buddies.

Rogue frowned. "Why didn't you fight back? You could have easily taken them all with no powers."

"Yeah, like what is going on?" said Kitty.

"I won't let Duncan or anyone else in this school turn me into someone I am not," Naruto walked away leaving two surprised girls behind.

Principal Kelly stood in his office watching the incident that unfolded. He had been hoping that Duncan would make that freak use his powers. Then it would have been so easy to get those freaks expelled from school. He needed to find a way to get them expelled. Mutants are a menace to society.

**Break**

"Kurt!" Amanda ran over to Kurt hugging him. "This is so great now we don't have to hide-"

Kurt saw a couple of students passing. "Hey! How are all you doing? I am doing great over here." He pushed Amanda around the corner to an empty hallway.

Amanda frowned. "Kurt? What is going on?"

A sigh escaped Kurt. "Listen, no one knows I am a mutant. I want to keep it that way. Being normal is the best thing that ever happened to me," said Kurt.

"What about standing by your friends?" Amanda stared at Kurt. He looked away with a guilty look in his eyes.

**Break**

Naruto walked down the hallway. He had noticed that none of the Brotherhood had come to school. The paper hadn't ousted them as mutant because none of them had been there in the fight against Magneto and the Sentinel. It seemed they didn't care and were using this as an excuse to leave school permanently.

All thoughts left his mind as he spotted Jean arguing with Principal Kelly. Principal Kelly had a box full of trophies. He walked away with anger-filled eyes. Naruto could feel the negative emotions that Principal Kelly held towards Jean.

"Jean," Naruto ran over to her. Jean looked at him with hurt eyes. He pulled her into a hug. She embraced him tightly. "It's ok."

"I never once used my powers to cheat or win a game," said Jean.

"I know. Don't let them get to you. The Jean I know is stronger then anyone I know. She doesn't listen to idiots," smiled Naruto.

Jean smiled. "Thanks. You're a really good boyfriend."

Naruto grinned. "Well, I have this really hot girlfriend and I like staring at her without getting slapped." She rolled her eyes pushing him playfully. Jean felt much better. He always knew what to say or do to lighten the mood and make her feel better.

"What happened to your face?" Jean spotted a bruise upon Naruto's left cheek.

"I had a run-in with some idiots. It's no big deal," shrugged Naruto.

She automatically knew who it is. Duncan. Duncan had hated Naruto and Scott from the first day they ever met. It didn't help matters that Jean broke up with Duncan to be with Naruto. "Don't worry about it so much. I can handle Duncan, I have faced far worse things," Naruto grinned. Jean smiled.

**School Meeting**

"You want me to speak?" said Jean surprised. The entire auditorium is filled with parents and students. She look at Professor Xavier incredulously.

"Yes. Jean, it is important that they hear from all sides. We need the voice of a student up there," said Professor Xavier.

Jean shifted nervously. "I just wish the others would get here." Kurt leaned against the wall still under disguise. The doors opened up, parents turned to see Kitty and Scott enter the auditorium. Kitty completely ignored Kurt as she took a seat next to Scott who sat down next to Professor Xavier.

"Scott, where is Naruto?" Jean narrowed her eyes. Naruto had told her he would be coming.

Scott gulped. "He had something to take care of. I wanted to help him, but he insisted that he could handle it." Professor Xavier reached out with his mind. Jean did the same thing. Both sensed Naruto in the parking lot. Naruto wasn't alone out there. A gasp escaped Jean as she went to stand up.

"Jean, leave him be."

"But-"

Professor Xavier shook his head. "This is something he needs to do on his own."

**Outside School**

Rogue winced as a hard punch knocked Naruto to the ground. She watched as Duncan and his friends beat up on him. A hard look appeared in her eyes as she took a step forward. Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Rogue's eyes widened as Kushina stood behind her holding her back. Kushina clenched her hands so hard that blood dripped from them.

_Naruto, Scott, Kitty, and Rogue walked towards the auditorium building. The four had reached the stairs when a screeching sound filled the air. A truck pulled up with Duncan coming out of the passenger side with three other jocks. "I told you we would finish this later," said Duncan glaring at Naruto. "Just you and me, your other freak friends can go."_

"_Ok," Naruto walked forward. Scott stepped forward. "The rest of you go inside. I'll handle this."_

_Scott frowned. "Naruto-"_

_A grin appeared on his face. Naruto waved. "I got this Shades. Go inside." Scott gave a nod and reluctantly stood down. _

"_Let's go Kitty, Rogue," said Scott heading inside. Kitty bit her lip, but followed Scott inside._

_Naruto glanced at Rogue. "You should go to."_

_Rogue scowled. "I am going to stay right here. I rather be out here kicking their asses then inside."_

"_Rogue, I don't want you helping at all." Naruto's eyes hardened. Rogue felt a shiver of fear go down her spine. "I'll never forgive you if you interfere." He turned his head to look at Duncan and the usual fox-like grin appeared on his face. "I hope you been hitting the gym. Last time we fought you were hitting like a little schoolgirl."_

_Duncan's eyes filled with anger. A punch struck Naruto in the face._

Duncan and his friends panted heavily. Naruto stood up spitting out blood. He had a couple bruises ribs and a busted lip. No doubt, tomorrow he would have a black eye come tomorrow. With the back of his hand, he wiped away the blood from his mouth. He stood up straight and smiled. "This is almost fun," Naruto, laughed.

"I…I don't understand this at all!" Rogue turned to look at Kushina. "Why isn't he fighting back!"

Kushina smiled sadly. "He can't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't about him anymore." Kushina watched as her son took a beating without lifting a finger in response. "Naruto won't fight back because if he does it could affect the way mutants are treated all over the world. Even if he doesn't use his powers, no one will see that, all they will see is a mutant beating up on others. His dream is be the hero, the one who creates peace among mutants and non-mutants. So he is taking this beating in order to show the world that mutants are not the violent ones."

Rogue watched as a kick to the stomach sent Naruto to his knees. Naruto clutched his stomach. She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "It isn't right!" Kushina grabbed Rogue to prevent her from interfering.

Duncan panted. "Fight back!"

Naruto grinned. "Why? I am winning." He glanced to the side to several parents and students showing up late for the meeting watching the scene unfold. He looked back over at Duncan and his buddies. "Let's call it a draw and we both go our separate ways."

"I am going to pound you until you beg for mercy!" Duncan ran forward throwing a weak punch that hit Naruto. Naruto's head turned to the side. A second punch made Naruto stumble back two steps.

"Hey Duncan!"

"We need to get out of here!"

Duncan looked to see others watching. He clenched his fists then hopped back into the truck. The others piled in then drove off fast. Rogue rushed over to Naruto's side. "Are you ok?"

Blood sprayed out of Naruto's mouth. "Yeah, I am fine," Naruto gave a bloody grin. "Thanks for not interfering mom." Rogue's eyes widened as he realized that his comment earlier hadn't been directed just at her.

Kushina helped her son up. "You're as reckless as your father."

"Thank you," Naruto laughed but then winced in pain. Rogue grabbed his other arm.

"Let's get you to a hospital-"

"No." He shook his head. "We have to be there at the meeting. I don't care how I look. This is more important then me," said Naruto. Rogue and Kushina reluctantly helped him into the meeting. It was right as Jean was called up to speak. Jean spotted Naruto and her eyes widened in horror. He grinned. 'Speak. I am fine. This is more important then me.'

Jean bit her lip. 'Ok.' She looked at the assembly and started to speak from her heart.

**Next Day**

The x-men assembled in the study. Professor Xavier sat at the head of the table with hard eyes. Rogue took a seat on the either side of Naruto earning a glanced from Jean. Jean narrowed her eyes as Rogue gave a small smirk. Naruto remained oblivious wanting to know what the school board had decided.

"The school board contacted me with its final decision," said Xavier.

Kitty sighed. "Just give us the bad news."

Xavier smiled. "The board has decided to let you all come back to school."

"After what happened, I'm not sure I want to," said Scott.

"The sincerity of Jean's speech and Naruto's refusal to fight back showed all those there last night that mutants are just regular people wanting to live life as peaceful as everyone else. It may not seem like a big deal, but you all are now a beacon to all other mutants to come in the future. A symbol of hope. It is not only a big responsibility, it is a great honor," said Xavier.

Naruto groaned. "Now school really has become important." Everyone laughed.


	12. Learning to Cope

Naruto stares at the Summoning Scroll. It is a special scroll that allows one to summon an object or person to it when it is opened. A special type of seal is drawn upon the scroll. He knows the seal and how to make it. The principal behind the seal is simple, but he couldn't use it to replicate the effects of his father's jutsu. His dad had to be a genius to invent such a powerful seal that could instantly transport a person from one location to another. He has never seen such a complicated seal.

A sigh escapes Naruto before he closes his eyes and folds his legs. He begins to meditate. When he meditates, it relaxes his mind and body. Naruto hates to admit it, but Master Akisame is right about meditation being a very useful skill. He sure does miss his master. A grumble escapes Naruto. He had went to visit the dojo two days ago. All he had found is an empty place with a letter resting on a mat

_Dear my foolish student. I have decided to return to Japan. Though you still have much to learn, I have confidence that you'll be able to complete your training on your own. I have to admit that you are definitely the worse student I ever taught. Ja ne._

"I hate that man,' Naruto has an annoyed look. One day he is going to kick Master Akisame's ass.

He chuckles as he pictures his sensei hitting him for losing focus. Naruto clears his mind. It takes him a few seconds to fall into a light meditation. A strange feeling fills him. He starts to feels energy in the air. It feels like chakra. He focuses on the feeling and tries channeling it. A golden aura startes to surround him. He feels this incredible rise in power. He grins because he is planning to develop this new power.

**School**

"I am so getting tired of those looks," said Kitty.

Rogue scowled. "Nothing we can do about it. The professor said we can't use our powers."

Screams fill the air. Kitty and Rogue turn to see several lockers explode. Water bursts out soaking over ten students. The two girls burst out laughing. "Maybe it isn't so bad after all. Naruto sure has been equaling things out with his recent prank spree," smirked Kitty.

"Definitely," Rogue smirked. Principal Kelly has been trying to catch Naruto in the act for a year now. Neither Naruto nor Kurt have ever been caught. There is never any evidence that points at the two.

**Break**

Kurt shut his locker. He glances to the right to see a couple of kids sending him dirty looks. It is like the image inducer doesn't even work. Once again, he feels like an outcast and freak. "Kurt?" Amada walks up to him.

"Hey Amanda," Kurt gives a false smile.

Amanda gently squeezes his hand. "Don't let it get to you. Who cares what they think."

"I know, but still." Kurt sighs. "I finally fit in for the first time and now I am back to being a monster."

"You aren't a monster. And your friends are still with you. _I_ am still with you. Isn't that enough?" said Amanda. Kurt really wishes it is enough. He gives a weak nod. She frowns inwardly.

**Break**

Scott sat alone at the lunch table. He glances over where Naruto and Jean are sitting. A jealous look appears in his eyes. It is soon followed by a guilty look. He really is happy for them. Naruto and Jean are his best friends. The two of them have always been close even as kids. Naruto is the first person that Jean truly opened up to. He had always known that Jean had a crush on Naruto. It had been wishful thinking that she would start to see him as more then a friend.

"Mind if I sit here?" Rogue asked. "It is a bit crowded over there." She gestures at Naruto and Jean's table.

"Sure," smiled Scott.

Rogue takes a seat. "I feel like there is no point in me finally able to control my powers. I mean I can now get close to people, but now everyone stays away from us."

Scott smirks ruefully. "Tell me about it. Kushina is trying to make a seal to help control my powers, but I am starting to think there is no point."

"That sounds cool. I have always wondered what color your eyes are," Rogue blushed lightly.

"Tell the truth, I don't even remember," laughed Scott. Rogue giggled a bit.

Naruto and Jean glance over at Scott and Rogue. The two share a look. A plan forms in their heads as they watch Scott and Rogue talk animatedly.

**Break**

Professor Xavier uses Cerebro to find more and more mutants are becoming more active all over the world. Now that the secret is out, mutants are having to use their powers openly to protect themselves from persecutors. Plus, other mutants are using their powers to fight back.

Magneto hadn't been wrong when he stated that a war is coming. Xavier has no doubt in his mind that the mutant and non-mutant conflict will escalate to all out war if people don't become more open-minded. That is why the x-men are necessary. The x-men can show the world that mutants are like everyone else and only want to live normal lives despite having special powers.

"Kushina, do you believe I am making the right move?" asked Xavier.

Kushina steps out of the shadows. "The right thing or not, I will stand besides you like I have been doing. You have been like a grandfather to Naruto and a great friend to me. I will stand by you through all that is to come." She smirked.

Xavier chuckled. "That isn't what I asked."

"Minato, he always wanted to find peace. He hated being a ninja to be honest. I was surprised when he told me that. He loved to train, go on missions, and be with his friends. But he never liked how being a ninja automatically made him this warrior that has to kill the enemies of his village. Minato was always looking for a way to bring peace to the nations. When he became Hokage, he was forced to make decisions that he never liked to make. All for his village. It pained me to see him do it, but I loved him deeply for it because he had the strength to make such decisions and not lose himself. Soon enough, it came to the point where the moment he made one decision he would then automatically think of another decision that might prevent him from making the previous decision in the future. That is exactly what you do and that is why we all follow you," smiled Kushina. "Even if you make the wrong decision, I know you will find a way to make the right decision next time."

"I don't know what I would do without you by my side," Xavier smiled gratefully. Kushina winked.

**Break**

Naruto enters his room. He tosses his bag to the side and plops down on the bed. A frown graces his face as he feels something under his back. Sitting up, he turns to see a book lying on his bed. It doesn't look like a schoolbook and he didn't have any books of his own because he hates to read.

"_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja_ by Jiraiya. Jiraiya? Isn't that the name of my godfather?" Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Mom must have left this for me."

He opens up the book and begins to read.


	13. Morlocks! The Demon is Born!

Lance raises his fist. "Whoa, better think about that." Pietro smirks. "Mess with me and you mess with my father."

"What are you doing here Pietro?" glared Lance. Fred cracks his knuckles. Toad is Toad.

Pietro smirks. "I came to whip you all back into shape. We aren't going to rest until we deal with the x-men. Permanently!"

**Break**

Kushina walks through the mall searching for a good store to do some shopping. She really needs to find a good weapons store. A store that sold kunai, shuriken, swords, and other useful items. Not those silly guns. Guns are definitely dangerous weapon, but she never found a taste for them. She much prefers the touch of cold steel in her hands.

A card comes floating down from above. She catches the card, Queen of Hearts, and then looks up at the second floor. Gambit waves from the railing blowing Kushina a kiss. He starts to walk away with a charming grin upon his face. Kushina smirks as she would enjoy kicking his ass. It has been too long since she delivered a good ass kicking.

**Danger Room**

Jean reaches out with her powers. Naruto feels a tingling sensation in his mind. He tries to push it away, but Jean starts to go through his most recent memory. A memory of the two of them making out behind the gym during lunch. A blush heats Jean's cheeks as she remembers Naruto talking her into that public display. She never is the adventurous type and doesn't really like making a public showcase of her feelings, but Naruto is different. He always wants to show his feeling for her. A typical horny boy.

"Ah!" Naruto groans. "That didn't work any better. I don't understand. The old man says my mutation involves psionic abilities. Telepathy is psionic ability so why can't I fight it?"

"It is different. Your psionic abilities deal with sensing the life force of others. It is like you have a connection with nature," said Jean.

Naruto folds his arms. "Then what about my ability to sense negative emotions? That has to be some form of telepathy right?"

Jean becomes pensive. "It is possible. Now you are able to sense my mental probes right?" Naruto gives a nod. "Well none of the others can. That is major progress as telepathy is undetectable except by other telepaths. I think in time you will be able to block me." She smiles. "Stop expecting to learn it right away."

He groans falling onto his back. "I know. You are right like always." She smiles lying down next to him. The two stare up at the ceiling. "It's just I don't want to be used against my friends again. Or anyone for that matter. I didn't train so hard in order to be used by others," Naruto has an upset look.

Jean leans over kissing his cheek. She stands up and offers her hand. "It'll be fine. We'll keep practicing until you get it." He grins as he took her hand and she helps him up.

"Yep!" grinned Naruto.

**Bayville**

Gambit spins his staff deflecting four shuriken. He pants heavily as Kushina walks towards him twirling a kunai. The two are on the roof of the mall. She smirks with a wild look in her eyes. "I wish you would stop running. It is really taking the fun out of this," smirked Kushina.

"You be a feisty one red, I like that," Gambit smirked.

Kushina rolls her eyes. "I wish I could say the same, but you're not even in the same class as Minato." She holsters her kunai. "Go away before I end up hurting you."

Gambit smirked. "I bring a message from Magneto. He says when you tire of playing hero; there will be a place for you all at his side."

"Tell Magneto, I said bite me," Kushina gives a wave as she walks away.

**Unknown Location**

Magneto sat thinking about his next move. He had used that fool Boris Ikanov to reveal the presence of mutants. The x-men had performed perfectly revealing all their powers and identities to fight the Sentinel. Immediately the world turned against mutants just as he had foreseen. Mutants all over the world are being persecuted. The war has officially begun.

Xavier has managed to gain some support for mutants. Magneto scowls as his old friend still hopes things can be resolved peacefully. He walks over to the monitor and pulls up the image of two individuals. Kushina Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze. A mother and son pair of mutants.

Those two possess incredible powers. Super speed, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, enhanced stamina, enhanced endurance, energy manipulation, elemental manipulation, and minor psionic abilities. He rarely comes across a mutant with so many abilities especially rare ones like the that the two possess. Magneto wonders where Charles had met the two. He will be keeping a close eye on the Namikaze family.

**Pow-R 8**

Ryan walks around the area making sure that everything is clear. He is a security guard at Pow-8 factory. It is some new type of sports drink. He really didn't care much for the drink, but a job is a job. Word is that the factory has been attacked by saboteurs lately. Any of those punks show up tonight they will be meeting the end of his taser. He has been wanting to use it on a live target for awhile.

The security guard turns the corner. A second later the wall on the far side of the room melted as if burned by acid. A dark skinned woman with black gloves comes through first. "Good work Cybelle," said a hard feminine voice. Entering the factory is a pretty fifteen year old girl with short pink hair, a tight sleeveless light green top that showed off a flat stomach, and tight black latex pants with matching boots. She has cold crimson eyes.

"Marrow, remember why we are here. It is to destroy the factory not to fight the humans," said a tall woman with a black eye patch over her left eye. She wears a black top and faded brown pants with black combat boots. The woman has shoulder length black hair and a lithe build.

Marrow scowled. "I know why we are here Callisto." She swings her arm firing several bone spikes that pierce three cameras destroying them. "Let's go."

Callisto stares at Marrow calmly. She gestures to the others.

**Pow-R 8 Skate Tournament**

"Why did we agree to come to this?" said Rogue.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know."

Naruto grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun. Hanging out watching the tournament."

"I bet Riley wins. He's got some mad skills," said Bobby.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "I don't even like skateboarding." Scott nods in agreement. The four find seats and sit down. Naruto found a vender and quickly bought four bags of popcorn.

The tournament begins to start. It consists of amateur skaters from the ages fifteen to grown adults. Naruto and Bobby cheer when the skaters pull off hard tricks. Scott clapped politely. Rogue has a bored look in her eyes. A break soon came in the action giving the fans time to use the bathroom and skater's time to rest.

"I'm thirsty. Anyone want anything to drink?" asked Naruto standing up.

"Water," said Rogue and Scott at the same time. The two look away from each other embarrassed. Naruto grins inwardly as his plan is working. "Get me a lemonade," said Bobby.

Naruto gives a wave as he leaves to get the drinks. A yawn escapes him as he waits in line. He soon makes it to the front and orders the drinks. He pops open the lid to the Pow-8 drink. 'Might as well give it a try since it is the sponsor of the tournament.' Just as he is about to drink it, a woman bumps into him knocking it out of his hands. "Don't drink it," she whispers.

"Huh?" Naruto could have sworn he heard her say something. He grumbles as he stares down at his spilled drink. Now he has to get back in line and get another one. He is thirsty and he needs a drink.

Callisto turns around to make sure that the boy hasn't drinken the Pow-8. Her eye widens as she sees him get another drink. "No!" Naruto pops open the lid and takes a gulp from the drink.

Naruto shrugs. "It isn't-" A wave of nausea hits him. He clutches his stomach in pain and stumbles forward. "Ah!" Chakra explodes off Naruto. The chakra blasts several people away. So powerful is the chakra it becomes visible to the eye for a few seconds.

"Mutant!"

"Run away!"

Scott, Rogue, and Bobby share a look. The three quickly run from the stands. Callisto runs over to Naruto as he falls to his knees. Naruto pants heavily because the pain starts to become unbearable. His vision begins to swim and darkness soon wraps around him. Callisto grabs Naruto and quickly runs. "Naruto!" Scott goes for his visors, but there are too many people around.

Bobby curses. "I can't get a clear shot."

Rogue looks down at the spilled drink. A curious look appears in her eyes. Kushina is always telling them to look underneath the underneath. Did the Pow-8 drink cause Naruto to lose control? "We got to contact the Professor," said Scott.

**Underneath the Sewers**

Callisto stares down at the mutant child. "He can not stay here," Marrow walks towards her with anger filled eyes. "He is an outsider. One of those x-men."

"We are all brother and sisters. He needs to stay here until he has recovered from the poison," Callisto replies.

Naruto groans as he slowly opens his eyes. He stares up at an unfamiliar ceiling. His head turns to the side to see two women looking at him. A lizard walks up to him placing a washcloth on his forehead. "Where am I?"

Marrow raises her hand. A bone with a very sharp tip slowly emerges from her palm in an intimidating gesture. "You are with the Morlocks."

**Xavier Institute**

Professor Xavier stares at the two vials. One is normal, while the other has turned purple. That means only one thing. "Professor, what is going on? What did you find out?" asks Jean worried.

"It would seem that Pow-8 is poisonous to mutants. The drink has no effect on non-mutants, but it highly toxic should any one of us drink it. No doubt this is what caused Naruto to lose control of his powers," said Professor Xavier.

Jean's eyes filled with anger. "We need to find him. Then we need to shut down that company."

"Jean please remain calm. Kushina and Wolverine are searching for Naruto as we speak. They will find him," Xavier reassured.

"I am going out to look as well," said Jean. She quickly leaves the room.

**Morlocks.**

Naruto walks around the sewers. It smells awful. Dirt is everywhere. Small raggedy tents have been built where mutants live. His eyes fill with horror as he spots a dozen or so mutants lying on make-shift blankets very sick. People are dying right in front of his eyes. Mutants are dying before his eyes.

"What's the matter? Have a problem with our home?" Marrow leans against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. She scowls. "Not everyone gets to spend it at a nice mansion."

"Why are you all down here?" asked Naruto.

Marrow narrows her eyes. The girl walks forward with hatred in her eyes. "Do you think we live here by choice? We are forced down here because the world hates us! Our mutations make us unable to blend in, pretty boy! Mutants like us live off scraps. The strong survive the weak die." She shoves past Naruto.

He stares down at the ground. Naruto takes a seat on the floor lowering his head so that his bangs are overshadowing his eyes. "Our world is not your world. I know of what you all are doing up there. Marrow does as well as does the rest of the Morlocks. We appreciate it as we know you do it for all mutants," Callisto stands in front of Naruto.

"Our world isn't your world?" Naruto stares up at Callisto. She is taken back by the raw fury and anger. "Our worlds are the same! We are all the same and we all deserve to have the same things as others. This…..this isn't right." He hangs his head in shame and guilt.

This whole time, right beneath his feet, are dozens of mutants living in the sewers. He lives in mansion having everything he wants while these mutants are fighting to survive every day. What is he doing that is helping them? So what he gets made fun of at school or gets glared at. At least he is still able to walk around and have three meals a day. The people down here don't even have an education. His eyes glance at a young girl with long gorilla arms that will never be able to go to a playground or park because she is a freak, a monster.

Callisto smiles sadly. "I wish that were true. The only reasons we revealed our presence is because Pow-8 has been poisoning our water supplies. There is something in that drink that poisons mutants. If we can't stop them then we will all die."

Naruto didn't say a word as Callisto walks past him. He soon clenchs his hands into fists.

**Sewers**

Wolverine sniffs the air. "I got his scent."

"Which way?" Kushina walks next to Wolverine. She reachs into her punch and draws a kunai thrusting it backwards. Her eyes glances to the wall where a grey skinned mutant with his body sticking halfway out the wall freezes with a kunai an inch from his throat. "I wouldn't recommend it. I am in a bad mood."

Claws burst from Wolverine's hands. "We got company." Wolverine looks ahead to see several more mutants heading towards them.

Kushina narrows her eyes. "I am looking for my son. Tell me where he is."

"Might want to do as she says," Wolverine smirks.

'Do not harm them.' Professor Xavier's voice fills Kushina and Wolverine's head. 'Jean has found Naruto and is heading to him now. Naruto is fine. The Morlocks took care of him.'

Kushina put away her kunai. "You took care of my son. That is good enough for me. I'll wait for him." She turns and starts to leave. Wolverine retracts his claws turning to leave as well. He gives a light wave.

**Break**

Marrow, Callisto, Cybelle, and two other Morlocks heads towards Pow-8 factory. The Morlocks plan on trashing the entire facility this time beyond repair. The five emerge from the sewers behind the factory. Callisto raises her hand stopping them from moving forward. "I can see in the dark. Why are you here?" said Callisto.

Naruto steps out of the shadows. A light breeze makes his coat billow behind him. He has hard look in his eyes. "I can't let you do it."

"That drink is killing our people! Stand aside or I'll show you why they call us demons!" Marrow steps forward bone spikes emerging from all over her body.

"I won't let the Morlocks become criminals. There are other ways to solve this problem. By becoming criminals you are only hurting the cause to help mutants and non-mutants live peacefully," Naruto replies.

Marrow's eyes flash with anger. "Then you would have us die?"

"Rather to die as humans then as monsters," states Naruto. His eyes are calm and full of conviction. Callisto has never seen such eyes.

"Keep those words in mind as I kill you!" Marrow runs forward at impressive speeds. She creates a pair of bone swords. Naruto leans back avoiding the first slash. He then steps to the side to avoid the second slash. Marrow yells in anger before she swings her bone swords in a wild fury. The calm look in his eyes never falters.

"Die!" Marrow thrust her swords forward striking air. Naruto lands a safe distance away. She pants heavily.

Callisto raises her arms preventing the others from getting involved. This fight is over. Marrow is always relying on her abilities to overwhelm any opponent she faces. That isn't going to work against him. He is in full control over his powers and has fought in countless battles. It is like watching a small child trying to fight a grown adult. None of them stand a chance against him.

Naruto sighs. "I am not going to fight you." Marrow raises her hands firing a pair of bone spears from her palms. He steps to the side letting them fly harmlessly by him. "And I won't let you reduce yourself to that of a common criminal. The Morlocks have enough problems as it is, they don't need anymore."

Marrow crouches down. "What do you know of our problems? One who lives in the outside world can never understand us!"

"Then I will learn." Naruto forms a hand seal. The factory behind him explodes. Multiple explosions came from within the factory. The Morlocks watch in surprise and awe. "I will carry the same hatred and prejudice as the Morlocks. I will carry the hatred of the entire world if I must and I will overcome it. Place your trust in me and I will show you that there is a better way for us to live besides this," Naruto gestures to the destroyed factory.

A smile appears on Callisto's face. "You'd become a world-wide criminal in order to help us?"

Naruto grins. "I'll become famous or infamous world-wide to show everyone that mutants are no different from the rest of the world." He picks up on the sound of sirens. "Get out of here. I have to make sure to leave my calling card. I don't want the Morlocks to get into any trouble."

Callisto places a hand on Marrow's shoulder. Marrow shrugs it off before leaving angrily. Naruto and Callisto stare at each other. Callisto gives a nod. He watches as she leaves with her brethren.

Jean lands next to Naruto. She reaches over interlacing her fingers with his. He gives her hand a squeeze. The police arrive to find a destroyed factory and no culprits in sight. All that had been found is a note pinned to a piece of debris.

_I'm sorry_

**Danger Room**

Wolverine waits impatiently for Naruto to show up. The others have already arrived. Naruto comes running into the room. "Sorry I'm late!" He runs up next to the others.

Cyclops notices it first. "What is that symbol on you're the back of your coat?" The rest look to see a red symbol that looks like it has been written in blood. Kushina narrows her eyes as she stares at it knowing what it meant.

Naruto grinned. "I finally thought of a good code name. Call me Akuma."

"Akuma?" Nightcrawler tilts his head.

"Like does that mean something?" said Shadowcat confused.

Iceman smirks. "Sounds cool."

"Demon? That is your codename?" said Wolverine with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Naruto grins. "I am going to wear this symbol until the day comes that mutants are no longer seen as monsters. It isn't fair that some of us can blend in while others can't. So I am not going to hide anymore. Mutant and proud!"

Rogue shakes her head. "I swear you get weirder every day." A small smirk appears on her face.

Jean smiles. 'Only you can wear the name of demon. No one else would be able to shoulder such a burden.'

'Taking on the hatred of the world huh? Minato, he becomes more and more like you every day,' smiles Kushina.


	14. The Demon!  The Witch! And the Bastard!

Kushina watches as Naruto sneaks out of the Institute. He has been sneaking out at night the entire week. Ever since he has adopted the codename Akuma, he has been spending a great deal of time with those mutants that aren't able to stay at the Institute. She smiles proudly. The compassion he holds for others makes her so proud. Maybe she is being a bit bias, but she knows that one day he will change the world.

**Break**

Naruto opens up three storage scrolls. In three identical clouds of smoke large piles of food appear. The Morlocks rush forward taking the food. A smile appears on Naruto's face as he sees the happiness and joy in the Morlock's eyes. When he sees that happiness, it reassures him that he is doing the right thing.

Callista watches with a small smile. He has been coming here almost every day the past week. Each time he comes, he brings along supplies such as food, first aid equipment, blankets, mattresses, and other goods. The Morlocks are starting to see Naruto as a savior because he brings them things they need in order to survive.

"I grow tired of him and his pity," scowled Marrow.

"It isn't pity." Callisto shakes her head. "He is bringing us what we need so that we don't resort to becoming criminals. This is his way of showing us that we are all fighting for the same goals and that we have to stick together to reach those goals."

Marrow narrows her eyes. "It sounds like you like having him around."

Callisto turns her head to look at Marrow. "And what if I do?" The two women stared each other down. Marrow spun around walking away into the tunnels.

'Don't do anything foolish Marrow,' Callisto narrowed her eye.

**School**

"I think the plan is working," Jean smiled.

Naruto leans back against the locker next to Jean. He stares over at Scott and Rogue who are talking. Scott is even being nice enough to hold Rogue's books for her. Jean and Naruto share a victorious look as those two become closer. "I do so love when a plan falls together," grinned Naruto.

Jean rolls her eyes. "On another note, want to tell me where you keep sneaking off to at night?"

"Hmm?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid. I have a psychic bond with you. I can feel when you leave the mansion at night," Jean leans her head next to his. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He smiles. It is true. All the training he had done with Jean. The two of them have formed a psychic bond. Jean claims that it has always been there she just didn't realize it until recently. Through the bond, the two of them can always sense the other's presence. Naruto pouts, as he can never hide anything from her anymore.

Naruto smiles. "I promise to tell you later. Right now, it is something I have to do on my own." She sighs, but gives a nod of understanding. Jean knows that Naruto broke a promise so is comforted by the fact that he will tell her eventually. "I heard Pietro has returned to the Brotherhood. I wonder why he isn't by his father's side anymore," said Naruto changing the subject.

Jean has a concerned look. "It worries me. Lance, Fred, Wanda, and Pietro are powerful. Magneto already has several other mutants working for him and with the Brotherhood; he can really cause some damage."

"Wanda. That reminds me, I need to speak with her. It has been awhile since I last saw her," said Naruto.

"Why do you need to speak with her?" Jean narrowed her eyes.

A sheepish grin appears on Naruto's face. "Just to make sure she is ok." Naruto slowly steps away before bolting down the hallway. Jean huffed.

**Bayville Bridge**

Wanda stares out the window. She is riding in a taxi on her way to New York City. The last time she has seen her brother, he had been going in that direction. Pietro has the super powers of a coward. It is really fitting since he is a huge coward who serves under that monster.

An explosion interrupts her thoughts. Wanda opens the door and steps out on the bridge. At the top of the bridge, a fire burns brightly. She narrows her eyes as the fire takes the shape of four horses. The horses of flame run down on the bridge slamming into cars causing them to explode.

Wanda raises her hands recognizing Pyro as one of her father's puppets. 'I'll use him to tell me where Magneto is.' Blue magic burst from her hands.

Pyro laughs as he directs his fire horses at several people. "Hahaha-" Blue magic slams into him making him loses control over his powers. He stumbles backwards falling. Wanda curses as he manages to break free due to the fall. Pyro manages to catch a railing and slides down raising his arms. Twin streams of fire shoot towards Wanda. "Ah!" Wanda barely dodges out of the way, but the flames causing it to explode hit the taxi she stands next to. The explosion blasts Wanda backwards over the edge of the bridge. She reaches out grabbing the edge with one hand. A gasp escapes her as she loses her grip. A hand grabs her wrist.

"Got you," Naruto easily lifted her up.

The skies above darkened. Seconds later, it begins to rain heavily. Pyro glares at Storm who flies over the bridge. "I can't let him escape!" Wanda ran after Pyro. Pyro already has a huge head start.

A pair of arms picked up Wanda bridal style. Her eyes widen as Naruto jumps from car to car. He doesn't lose any speed. It is as if she doesn't weigh anymore then a feather. Wanda blushes as she put her arms around his neck. "Hold on," Naruto grinned.

**Mount Arrowhead**

"Why are we following him again?" asked Naruto.

Wanda glances at Naruto. "I don't need you help. I can handle this on my own."

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question."

A silence falls between the two. The two are walking up the side of the mountain. Pyro has taken a ride out of the city to Mount Arrowhead. It is a mountain located outside of Bayville. Mount Arrowhead is a popular ski resort. Naruto had carried Wanda all the way to the mountain. The two are now walking up towards the ski resort.

"I am going to find my father and make him pay for what he did to me," said Wanda.

"Father? Oh right, Magneto. I remember, he is the one who put you into that mental institute," Naruto said.

"Yes. I intend to thank him," Wanda clenches her hands into fists.

Naruto sees the anger in Wanda's eyes. It is the same anger and hatred that Marrow carries in her eyes. He understands why both girls are so angry. Well, that is a bit presumptuous. Still, he knows that such anger and hatred is not good. Nothing good will come of it. Wanda and Marrow are going to destroy themselves carrying such anger and hatred.

Up ahead the ski resort comes into sight. Wanda and Naruto buy a pair of snowboards. "This is where you leave. I am going to do this alone," said Wanda.

"I don't think so," said Naruto. "I didn't come all this way to get left behind. Besides, you are going to need my help."

"I don't need anyone's help."

Wanda glares at Naruto. Naruto narrows his eyes getting right into her face. She takes a step back in fear having never seen such a look in his eyes. He is always so happy and carefree. "Yes, you do. Magneto is one of the most powerful mutants in the world. The mutants he has with him are also very strong. I know you have been working very hard to control your powers, but Magneto has had decades to master his powers. You need all the help you can get," said Naruto.

A huff comes from Wanda. She folds her arms across her chest. "Fine. Just don't get in my way."

Naruto grinned. "Right!"

'Is he mentally ok?' Wanda wants to know how he can change moods so quickly.

"Found him," Naruto stared at Pyro. Pyro climbs onto the ski lift. Wanda quickly pushes the next person out of line climbing into the life. Naruto hops into the lift next to her.

"So what do we do when we find Magneto?" asked Naruto.

"I make him pay," Wanda answered.

"Right. Make him pay because that'll make everything he did go away. Right?" Naruto stated.

"Shut up. I don't need you trying to be Xavier. Either help me or leave," said Wand angrily.

Naruto smiled. "I'm here aren't I?" He glances Wanda up and down. "I like the all red. It's nice." Wanda turns away fighting down the blush. Victory appears in Naruto's eyes.

Pyro hops off the lift and begins to snowboard away. Wanda and Naruto jump off as well. The two follow Pyro. Naruto jumps into the air performing a 360. He winks at Wanda making the girl smile lightly. Up ahead a large metal dome shaped stadium comes into sight. Pyro disappear into the dome. "Wow, how has no one noticed this?" whistled Naruto.

"He's here. I know it," said Wanda.

A basketball sized metal sphere flies in the air in front of the two. Naruto grabs Wanda and jumps back before it opens up a panel releasing green knockout gas. Naruto waves his arm tossing a kunai that strikes the sphere. The sphere explodes. "Thanks," said Wanda.

"Come on, let's go see your dad," grinned Naruto. "I am looking forward to round 3 with him."

"Round 3?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Naruto raises a single finger. "First time I met him was on Asteroid M. Second time was at Christmas when I went to New York with Rogue. This will be number three."

Wanda doesn't say a word. The two only take a few minutes to reach the outside of the metal dome. Naruto raises his hand knocking on it. He turns to face Wanda who glares at him for being so stupid. "Hey Bucket-head!" Naruto cups his hands over his mouth to project his voice. "Please open up! If you do not open up the doors then I will have to toss my explosive kunai into the air! Who knows how much attention that will draw!"

"There is no-" Wanda's eyes widen as the steel opens up into a doorway. Naruto gives her a victory sign.

**Break**

Magneto stares at the monitor. Pyro had done as told leading the girl straight to him. His plan is unfolding, as it should. The only problem is that one of the x-men has shown up. And it isn't just any one of those brats it is Charles's protégé. Naruto Namikaze. That child has the power to ruin his plans. 'Perhaps this is the perfect time to deal with them both,' thought Magneto.

"Gambit, Pyro, Colossus, deal with our guests. I want them captured alive," ordered Magneto.

Pyro smirked. "Finally some fun!" Gambit shuffles a deck of cards. Colossus remains silent. The three left to go deal with the guests.

"Mastermind." Magneto raises his hand opening a steel door. An older man with shaggy brown hair, a long buttoned up brown coat, and black eyes walked into the room. "It seems you will have two minds to alter."

**Break**

"Are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time," Wanda smirked.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Really? You have been wanting to fight those two for a long time? I thought you are after Magneto." He points down the wide hallway. Gambit and Colossus walk towards the two. Wanda raises her hands firing a stream of blue magic that can cancel out mutant powers. Gambit easily dodges it then swings his arm tossing four cards. Naruto tosses four shuriken slicing through the cards causing them to explode prematurely.

Colossus dodges rapidly as Wanda fires her blue magic at him. Annoyance appears in her eyes. "Ah!" Colossus can't move because his feet are magnetized to the ground. Wanda thrust her hands forward striking Colossus with her magic. He is blasted backwards into the wall.

Gambit twirls his staff. "You be the son of that red headed beauty?"

"Naruto Namikaze, remember the name." Naruto is delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. Gambit tries to keep up with all the attacks, but a kick hits him in the stomach. He falters backwards a step. Using his staff, Gambit jumps over a leg sweep landing behind Naruto. Naruto raises his arm blocking the staff. A smirk plays on Gambit's lips as he throws a charged card. It hit Naruto in the back exploding.

Gambit is confused when the smoke clears to show a destroyed log. Naruto drops down from the ceiling delivering a spin kick across Gambit's jaw. "I got to say the whole throwing cards that explode is really cool," grinned Naruto.

"Switch!" Gambit waves his arm throwing several cards at Wanda. Naruto goes to intercept, but Colossus blocks his path. Wanda cast her magic destroying three of the cards, but a fourth hits the ground in front of her exploding. She cries out as she flies backwards.

Naruto kicks Colossus in the chest. "My foot!" He jumps backwards limping a bit. Colossus runs forward punching. Colossus is all power and no speed. Naruto quickly deduces that power and his weapons are not going to work against Colossus. A grin appears on his face as he grabs Colossus's arm then places his foot behind Colossus's legs. Colossus finds himself slammed back first into the ground. "Never really had to use Jujitsu to defeat an opponent, but seems I have no choice," grinned Naruto.

Wanda is falling back having trouble keeping up with Gambit. Gambit is so much faster then Colossus and his mutant powers allow him to attack from long-range. "I got you girly!" Pyro comes up behind Naruto and Wanda. A wide smirk appears on his face because fire fills the air taking the shape of a large lion. The lion opens its mouth wide then charges forward at Wanda.

Colossus has a look of surprise because Naruto shows amazing strength. Naruto moves behind Colossus grabbing the metal powerhouse by the shirt then tossing him at an unsuspecting Gambit. The two hit each other. Naruto blurs reappearing in front of Wanda, and drawing a scroll out of his pouch at the same time. He opens the scroll. The scroll is so large it took up a bit of space. A seal covers the entire inside with the kanji for fire in the middle.

Pyro is smiling like a cat that caught the canary. That smile doesn't last long because the fire is being sucked into the floor. "Fire Sealing Technique." Naruto grins as he is holding his palm upon the seal. The fire is being suck straight into the seal. Pyro's eyes narrow in anger as he makes more fire. All the fire is sucked into the scroll until Pyro is out of juice.

"Huh?" Pyro tries to create more flames, but he runs out of sparks. The tank on his back is completely empty.

"My turn." Naruto delivers a right hook that hit Pyro in the jaw. Pyro drops to the ground hard. Wanda stares at Naruto impressed. Naruto senses it. He shoot towards Wanda grabbing her bridal style and keeps running. The metal floor beneath them starts to become like water moving in a wave.

A grin appears on Naruto's face. He channels to chakra to his feet and is riding the waves as he continues to run. "Hang on tight." Naruto jumps up to the ceiling as the floor suddenly opens up into a wide hole. Wanda wraps her arms around his neck tightly as he runs across the ceiling.

Magneto stands calmly. Naruto and Wanda land in the room. "Father!" Wanda runs forward blue magic surrounding her entire body. She thrust her hands forward. The magic strikes Magneto dropping him to his knees. "I will finally have my revenge," Wanda smirked.

"No!" Naruto brings his hands together in a ram seal. "Release!" Chakra burst from Naruto's body. Wanda is filled with surprise because the Magneto in front of her fads away into the wind.

Naruto turns his head to look at Mastermind. "Telepath."

Mastermind gulped. "Impressive." Magneto floats down from above. "I see you have learned to detect mental attacks."

"Bucket head," Naruto waved.

"Father," Wanda glared.

Magneto removes his helmet so that he can look Wanda in the eyes. "Wanda, I know you may not want to believe it, but leaving you at that clinic is one of the hardest choices I had to make. I did it for your own good."

Wanda clenches her fists in anger. "I won't listen to a monster! I'll never forgive you for what you did!"

"I had hoped we could start over. Unfortunately, your chasing me down has become a liability." Magneto places his helmet back on his head. Mastermind's eyes glow. Naruto tenses as the world around him begins to spin. A sense of vertigo hits him. The world is turning into one big blur.

Steel beams fly at Wanda. Wanda raises her hands. A burst of magic catches the steel beams then send them back at Magneto. Magneto easily sends the beams back at Wanda at twice the speed. She rolls out of the way then fires a stream of blue magic at Magneto. The magic strikes air. Magneto flies higher in the air raising his hand up. The metal floor rises up wrapping around Wanda.

"Mastermind have you dealt-"

Naruto grins as he stands over an unconscious Mastermind. "Those mental shields Jean helped me create sure did help big time."

Magneto turns to face Naruto. "Your abilities are being wasted with Xavier. Join my Acolytes and truly make a difference in the world."

"I don't fight for others. I fight for what _I _believe in." Naruto swings his arms tossing six shuriken at Magneto. Magneto raises his arm. Surprise and pain fill Magneto as the shuriken continue forward cutting him across his arms and legs. "Hehe, I made wooden shuriken and kunai. I didn't like how you kept using my weapons against me," Naruto grinned as he twirls a wooden kunai.

"I have reached the end of my patience with your mockery," Magneto raised his arms.

"Ah!" A scream fills the air. Magic burst from Wanda destroying the metal that binds her. Wanda raises her arms. A blue beam of magic burst from her hands towards Magneto. Magneto is unable to dodge in time and the blue magic engulfs him dropping him to his knees. "Wanda, don't do this!" Magneto tries to use his powers. He can feel no connection with his magnetic powers.

Wanda glares hatefully. "No more running away. No more hiding. I will have my revenge."

"Kill him!" Naruto comes up besides Wanda. Wanda glances at Naruto. "Go on. What are you waiting for? It will be so easy. I mean he is powerless."

"I will!"

"Then do it," Naruto turns to face her. "Go on kill him because he upset you. Then go find Pietro and kill him too for always being at your father's side instead of being there for you. Then you can kill Magneto's Acolytes erase all existence of your father. Once you have done that you can find anyone else who has made you angry and kill them too."

Naruto steps closer to her. "Go on Wanda, become your father." Wanda's eyes widened. She stares down at Magneto with wide eyes. He is a monster who cares nothing of others. He uses others to get what he wants and walks over anyone that stand in his way. A monster that has no feelings for the harm he causes to those around him including his own daughter.

Tears falls from her eyes. She falls to her knees. The magic binding Magneto disappears. A kick hit Magneto in the side of the head knocking the Master of Magnetism out cold. Naruto places a hand on Wanda's shoulder. In a cloud of smoke, the two disappear.

**Nighttime**

Wanda stares out into the night sky. It is a beautiful night filled with stars and a pretty full moon. She sits on the edge of a hill with her feet hanging over the sides. Naruto sits next to Wanda not saying a word. The past three hours the two of them have sat in a comfortable silence.

"Am I really like him?" Wanda whispered.

Naruto smiles. "No." She turns to look at him with eyes not believing a word. "Magneto would not have showed an enemy the same mercy you showed him. He doesn't have a compassionate heart like you. All that crap he spouts about mutant superiority and wanting to help free mutants. It is only making matters worse for all of us. I agree that a war is coming, but he is only after his own goals."

"I wanted to do it. I think I would have if you didn't stop me," said Wanda. "I would have killed him." Guilt appears in her eyes. "To kill my own father, I really would have been no better then him."

"I don't think you would have done it." Naruto grinned. "I don't really know you that well, but you are strong. I mean you survived years of being locked in a cage like a monster and still kept your sanity. I would have gone mad."

A pretty smile appears on Wanda's face. "It's strange; I don't feel so angry anymore. It is how I feel when I was around Professor Xavier. He always used to find a way to calm me down." Wanda relaxes. It is the first time in a long time that she is truly relaxed. She didn't even think of that bastard of a father.

Naruto smiled. "Well, you can always come to the Institute. It is pretty fun. Plus, I can pull a few strings and get you your own room." He gibes a wink. Wanda blushes lightly.

"I don't know," Wanda looked away.

**Next Day - Afternoon**

Professor Xavier rolls out onto the front balcony. He finds Jean sitting on the front porch looking much more relaxed. She had been very anxious yesterday after Naruto had disappeared on his own. It had been a bit amusing until Kurt made a foolish comment about Naruto out with Wanda. Jean had not found it very funny and showed it by using her powers to toss Kurt out a window.

Jean smiled. "He's back."

"It seems he brought a friend," Kushina walks outside standing next to Charles.

Naruto and Wanda walk up the path. Wanda wears a sleeveless spaghetti strap top that shows cleavage and a flat stomach, a pair of tight black pants, and black spiked bracelets on each wrist. On her back, she carries a small brown bag. "Jean! Mom!" Naruto waves. "Old man!"

Kushina smirked. "It's past curfew."

"Naruto," smiled Jean.

Professor Xavier smiled. "Hello Wanda. I am glad to see you are doing much better."

"Thanks," Wanda shifts nervously. Naruto places a hand on her shoulder. She blushes lightly, but steels her resolve. "I never really did thank you for all the times you tried to help me. Thank you."

"You're most welcome. I would like to apologize as I should have had more trust and brought you to the Institute sooner," said Xavier.

Wanda rubs her arm nervously. "I….I would like to continue our sessions." Professor Xavier has a look of surprise. "If it is ok, I would like to come here."

Naruto grinned. "I already thought of a really cool name. The Scarlet Witch!"

Professor Xavier smiles warmly. "It would be an honor to have you here." Wanda smiled lightly. Naruto cheers making the girl blush. Jean and Kushina smile knowing that Naruto has done it again.


End file.
